Humilhações & Vinganças
by Engel-chan
Summary: Kagome Higurashi eh uma adolescente normal, filha d um famoso ator, mas ninguém sabe desse “segredo”. Kagome sempre foi humilhada por seus colegas de escola, mas agora ela quer vingança... KagXInu SanXMir RinXSes UA
1. Cap I: Um dia normal

Oies genteeee!!!!!!!! Essa eh a primeira fic q eu escrevo , eu resolvi montar essa fic, pq eu gosto quando a kagome resolver não ser mais a "garota generosa", e ela não pode sofrer e não fazer nada, por issu aki esta a fic Espero q gostem dela

Os personagens de inuyasha não me pertencem!!!!

Kagome Higurashi eh uma adolescente normal, filha d um famoso ator, mas ninguém sabe desse "segredo". Kagome sempre foi humilhada por seus colegas de escola, mas agora ela quer vingança... KagXInu SanXMir RinXSes UA

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba : fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

Humilhações e Vinganças Capitulo I – Um dia "normal" 

Kagome Higurashi é uma colegial que faz o 1º ano do E.M, desde que entrou no Colégio Sarayashiki sempre foi humilhada pelos estudantes. Kagome tem cabelos pretos que vão até o meio das costas, com uma franja repicada, seus olhos são azuis usa óculos, e aperelho. Kagome gosta de se vestir no "estilo gótico", roupas pretas, meio largas pra ela (gente eu sei que roupa de gótico não são largas, mas finge que são, por favor, depois vocês vão entender o por que ). Seu pai é um famoso ator do Japão, seu nome é Narak Higurashi.

Era mais um dia de aula no Colégio Sarayashiki e mais uma vez Kagome estava sendo humilhada, por ninguém menos que Kikyou.

Kik: Ai, pelo amor de Kami-sama, ninguém merece isso. Nem bem chego na escola e encontro esse tribufo na minha frente, me fazendo perder o meu precioso tempo...

Kag: Aff... pra mim também não é muito agradável encontrar uma líder de torcida patty, mala, nojenta, que só se importa com as unhas e com o cabelo (Cat, se você tiver lendo me desculpa . )

Kik: QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO???? SUA BARANGA INSUPORTAVEL!!!! VOCÊ SE ACHA, SÓ POR QUE É A QUERIDINHA DOS PROFESSORES!!! MAS VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA POBRE MISERAVEL, FEIA, GORDA, QUE USA ROUPAS PRETAS, POR QUE PRETO EMAGRECE!!!!

Kag: pelo menos eu tenho alto controle!!! (em homenagem ao meu amigo Dedis )

Ses: Ei K-chan, nem perca o seu tempo, essa cabecinha de besouro é uma anta, entra por um lado e sai por outro. Duvido q fique alguma coisa dentro...

Kag: Ei Sesshy, vamos procurar a Sango

E nisso eles saem deixando uma Kikyou parada, que nem tonta. Kikyou era a garota mais popular do Colégio, ela era muito parecida fisicamente com Kagome, mas seus cabelos eram maiores. Sesshoumaru é um dos poucos amigos de Kagome, ele é frio, calculista, é um youkai, tem os cabelos prateados q vão até a cintura, e tem uma meia lua na testa; é um ano mais velho do q Kagome, ou seja ele está no segundo, (como se eu precisasse dizer isso ¬¬). Sango é amiga de Kagome, ela tem cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos castanhos. Quando saíram pra procurar Sango o sinal bateu e foram para suas respectivas salas. Kagome estudava junto com sua melhor amiga Sango, e infelizmente com Kikyou, Inuyasha e Mirok. Inuyasha é um hanyou, ele é meio-irmao de Sesshoumaru, também tem cabelos prateados, tem os olhos cor d âmbar e orelhinhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, e namora a Kikyou. Mirok é o melhor amigo de Inuyasha, tem cabelos pretos, curtos, preso em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, é o pervertido nº 1 do colégio.No começo da aula d História, Kagome recebe um bilhetinho, escrito:

"_Você pensa que saiu ilesa do nosso ultimo combate, mas não pense que você pode deixar Kikyou Takeda falando sozinha."_

E Kagome mostra o bilhetinho pra Sango, que sentava atrás dela, E Sango fala:

San: O que você aprontou dessa vez???

Kag: Eu não aprontei nada... Ela q veio me xingando, ai eu a respondi, o sesshy tá de prova, mas que enche o saco ter ela no meu pé, enche... ninguém merece '¬¬, ... O pior é que eu não fiz nada pra ela...

San: Vai ver é ciúmes, por que você é inteligente, e é a filha do Grande ator Narak Higurashi

Kag: Sango!!! Você sabe que eu não quero que ninguém saiba, os únicos que sabem são: você, o Sesshy e o Kouga.

San: Eu ainda não sei o porque de você não falar isso pra ninguém... Pelo menos eles não iam mais pegar no seu pé

Kag: Eu sei Sango, mas ai eles iam querer ser meus amigos, só porque eu sou rica, e meu pai é o Narak, to fora desses amigos, já me basta o q eu tive q agüentar na outra escola, é um saco isso, ¬¬. Mas mudando d assunto, eu vi como você olha pro Mirok...

San: Eu acho q você mudou d assunto muito rápido -com cara de desconfiada, tentando mudar d assunto-

Kag: Você quer falar sobre isso, ok, então vamos lá. Por um acaso, você lembra da reação q você teve, quando te contei?????

--------Flash Back-----------

Era começo de ano (gente, eu esqueci d avisar, mas elas já estão no 3º bimestre, ok?), e duas garotas iam embora para casa depois das aulas.

Kag: Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa, mas você tem q me prometer, por tudo q é mais sagrado, q você não vai contar pra ninguém.

San:OO, nossa k-chan, o q é esse segredo???? Eu juro q não conto pra ninguém!!!

Kag: É o seguinte, sabe o famoso ator Narak Higurashi????

San: Sei, aquele bonitão, maravilhoso, gostoso e tudo de bom??? Quem não o conhece???

Kag: Você realmente gosta dele, hein...

San: Você nem imagina como... Eu me considero a fã nº1 dele

Kag: "aff... agora eu to imaginando a 'cena' q ela vai fazer..." Então, acontece que eu, por favor, não faça escândalo, eu sou filha dele.

San: -parando de andar, para 'digerir' a informação- COMO ASSIM???? COMO VC É A FILHA DO NARAK HIGURASHI?????? PQ VC NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES??????

Kag: '¬¬ Ainda bem q eu pedi pra você não fazer um escândalo. É, eu realmente sou filha do Narak, se você quiser depois eu levo você para conhece-lo . Mas Sango-chan, por favor, não conta nada para ninguém, por favor. -fazendo uma carinha de cachorro sem dono-

San: Mas por que você quer que eu não conte pra ninguém???? oO

Kag: Por quê ai ninguém vai querer ser minha amiga, pelo o q eu sou como pessoa, mas por quem eu sou..., Entendeu?

San: É... -cara pensativa- vendo por esse lado você tem razão..., Como sua amiga, eu prometo q não vou contar pra ninguém esse segredo. ;)

------------Fim do Flash Back-------------

San: Nem me lembre, naquele dia quando você me disse eu pensei que você estava brincando..., Quando percebi que era serio, quase tive um treco. A minha querida amiga K-chan, filha do grande ator Narak... Mas com o Sesshy foi diferente...

---------Flash Back--------

San: Ei Sesshy...

Ses: -interrompendo a Sango- Não me chame de Sesshy!!!

San: Mas por que a k-chan pode????

Kag: Porque eu sou foda ;p, rsrsrsrs, zoeira, eu consegui por insistir demais.

Ses: Mas o que você ia me falar???

Kag: É o seguinte..., Eu sou filha do Narak Higurashi, o ator

Ses: Já suspeitava...

San: Como??? O.O

Ses: Pelo sobrenome, eles são parecidos, e a kagome nunca falou dos pais dela. (sesshy sabe-tudo)

San: Verdade!!!!

E continuaram andando em direção as suas respectivas casas

----------Fim do Flash Back------------

Kag: Tinha que ser ele

San: Aqui entre nos, eu não tinha reparado no que o sesshy falou, mas é verdade, os professores nunca falam o seu sobrenome.

Kag: Pedido do meu pai ;D

E continuaram a conversar, mas não repararam que uma pessoa olhava para elas com ódio no olhar, e contando seu plano, um plano para acabar de vez com a Kagome

TRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM (onomatopéia besta ¬¬, gente elas já tiveram as aulas antes do intervalo)

E assim Sango e Kagome foram para o lugar que sempre iam, uma parte mais afastada do pátio, sossegada, sem ninguém para encher as paciências. Quando chegaram lá, encontraram o Sesshoumaru esperando-as.

Kag e San: Oi Sesshy!

Ses: Oi

Kag: Gente, eu tenho que ir no banheiro e já volto

San: Tudo bem

Kag: já volto -indo para o banheiro-

San: Agora q ela já foi, eu estou preocupada com ela. Ela recebeu um bilhete da kikyou, falando que não ia deixar barato a humilhação q ela sofreu.

Ses: eu sabia que ainda ia dar nisso... ¬¬ Aquela garota pesa, só o parvo (adoro quando o sesshy xinga alguém d parvo ) do meu meio-irmao pra agüenta-la

San: Se você fala assim... Eu não vou contraria-lo

E ficaram arranjando um jeito de 'proteger' a kagome da kikyou, quando eles escutam um grito da Kagome, e um coro de alunos gritando: "Briga!!" "Briga!!" (eu sempre faço isso pra zoar )

* * *

Bom gente, espero q vcs gostem desse capitulo. Espero reviews tbm

Bjs


	2. Cap II: Se é guerra que você quer

ação dos personagens

Fulano: blablablablaba fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Cap. II: Se é guerra que você quer...**

E ficaram arranjando um jeito d 'proteger' a kagome da kikyou, quando eles escutam um grito da Kagome, e um coro d alunos gritando: "Briga!!" "Briga!!" (eu sempre faço isso pra zoar )

Ao ouvir o Grito da Kagome, Sesshoumaru e Sango foram para a cantina, e puderam ver a seguinte cena: Kagome com alguma coisa q deveria ser comida olhando psicopaticamente (q medo... tentem imaginar a kagme com um olhar psicopatico) para Kikyou, e esta dando risada com seus seguidores.

Kag: Sua inútil... o q vc fez???????

Kik: Tonta, se vc não percebeu, vc tah com comida, jogada exclusivamente por mim, em cima dessa sua roupa hor-ri-vel!!!!

Kag: Vc me pega sua retardada... Isso não vai ficar assim!!! Pode escrever isso!!!

Kik: AAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! com uma cara de deboche O que você pode fazer contra mim? Uma pobretona, inútil, feia e cabeçuda.

Inu: O pior de tudo, é que o pai dela, quer dizer se ela tiver família, nem deve ligar pra ela, e ela não tem amigos, pq se tivessem... abraçando a Kikyou pela cintura

Ses: Eles iam vir aki, pra protege-la, mas como os 'amigos imaginarios' dela sabem q ela sabe se proteger sozinha d parvos (eu adoro quando ele fala isso ) como vcs, então eles nem se preocupam

Inu: Ela sabe se proteger taaaaaaaaaaooooooo beeeeeemmm, q agora ela esta coberta d comida disse sarcástico

San: Bom, pelo menos ela não eh uma otária, q espera alguém mandar fazer, para fazer alguma coisa. Ela faz as coisas por vontade própria, ao contrario d certos 'namorados-retardados- de-lideres-de-torcidas'.

Quando Sango disse isso, todos que estavam nas redondezas da cantina, começaram a dar risada, apontando para Inuyasha, e repetindo o apelido q a Sango deu pra ele.

Inu: Quem vc pensa que é?????

San: Pelo o q eu me lembre, meu nome é Sango Taijiya (gente, eu não lembro se é assim q escreve, se não for, por favor me dêem um toque), mas deve ser mto complicado para vc entender. fazendo cara de pensativa

Inu: Oras!!! Vc se acha mto inteligente, não?????

San: Ah! Com certeza eu sou mais q você.

Ses: Ei Kagome, vc tbm ouviu isso, ou foi soh eu q ouvi???

Kag: O som das pernas do 'Poderoso Inuyasha' quebrando????? Acho q não foi soh vc, acho q o Japão inteiro ouviu.

Com isso os estudantes q haviam parado d rir, para observar o resto da discussão, voltaram a rir, alguns chegaram a sentar, pois estavam sem forças, d tanto rir (gente eu tbm faço isso).

Inu: E vc, sua idiota, tudo isso q esta acontecendo é culpa sua, vc vai me pagar...disse indo em direção a kagome

Ses: Se vc encostar um dedo nela, caro _maninho_, essa sua _linda_ carinha, vai ter uma enorme cicatriz. disse ameaçador, jah na frente dela (gente, ele 'correu', e por ser um youkai, jah estava do lado dela)

????: O que esta acontecendo aqui???? (sempre aparece um para acabar com a briga)

Mir: Nada de mais, Kaede (sim, o mirok estava na cena, eh q eu não encontrei uma oportunidade para ele entrar)

San: Claro, se vc eh um palerma não aconteceu nada mesmo. '¬¬

Kae: Srta. Sango, pare qgora com isso. Alguém pode me explicar o q aconteceu??

Kik: Claro q sim, Kaede, acontece q esses idiotas estavam brigando com a gente.

Kae: Claro, claro, então vc pode me explicar como a Srta Kagome esta coberta de comida??? olhar desconfiado

Kag: Acontece Sra. Kaede, que quando eu estava indo pro pátio, para encontrar a Sango e o Sesshoumaru, a Kikyou fez o favor de jogar comida em mim. Ai começou uma puta discussão. Resumidamente foi isso. tentando limpar a comida q estava em cima da roupa dela

Kae: Kagome, Sango, Mirok, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha e Kikyou, me acompanhem até a diretoria. Sem nenhum pio

E assim eles seguiram Kaede ateh a diretoria. Kaede era uma simpática inspetora d alunos, jah o diretor, era o Myuga, um youkai, mto legal e simpático (ele era igual a kaede nesses 'quesitos') quando chegaram na diretoria

TOC! TOC! TOC!

Kae: Com licensa Sr. Myouga. Mas esses alunos estavam brigando lah no pátio.

Myu: Claro, claro. Sentem-se por favor. Kikyou e Inuyasha sentaram (soh tinha 2 cadeiras na diretoria). Sra Kaede, pode me explicar o q aconteceu???

Kae: Pelo q me falaram, a Srta Kikyou jogou comida na Srta Kagome. E isso desencadeou uma briga.

Myu: Obrigado Sra Kaede.

kaede saiu da sala

Myu: Então, Srta Kikyou, pq vc jogou comida na Srta Kagome???

Kik: Eu não joguei comida nela fazendo uma cara de quem foi acusada injustamente

Kag: Nããão... fui em quem jogou comida. Sabe Sr. Myuga, eu não resisti. Quando eu passei, e vi aquele monte de comida, me deu uma louca vontade de joga-las em mim disse sarcasticamente

Inu: Não duvido nada, do jeito q vc eh idiota...

San: Olha aqui seu idiota...

Myu: PAREM!!!! Parem de brigar. Agora, Sr Sesshoumaru, me fale o q aconteceu.

Ses: ¬¬ A Kagome foi ao banheiro, e quando ela voltou a Sango e eu ouvimos um grito dela, e quando nos fomos ver, ela estava cheia de comida, e a Kikyou mas os amigos dela estavam rindo dela. O Inuyasha começou a insulta-la, e eu fui ajuda-la, mas ai ele começou a brigar com a Sango. Depois o Inuyasha quis bater na Kagome, falando q a culpa d tudo era dela. Ai a Sra Kaede chegou e nos trouxe aqui.

Myu: O.O, foi realmente isso q aconteceu Sr. Mirok?? (ele soh perguntou pro Mirok, pq ele tava meio q 'voando')

Mir: Foi exatamente isso q aconte... AI!!! Inuyasha, seu idiota, pq vc me bateu???

Inu: Pq vc eh um idiota.Vc concordou com o Sesshoumaru, agora a coisa vai ficar feia pro nosso lado.

Myu: Se foi realmente isso q acontece, Sr Inuyasha e Srta. Kikyou vcs estão de suspensão por uma semana, e quando voltarem a Srta, ira ajudar a servir os seus colegas.

Kik: O Q??????? Mas pq soh eu??? E pq ela não???

Myu: Pq quem jogou comida, foi a Srta, e não ela.Agora vcs podem se retirar. Vão para as suas salas.

E assim eles foram para as suas salas. Quando acabou as aulas, Sesshoumaru, Sango e Kagome estavam indo embora e conversando

Kag: Bem feito pra eles, eles se deram mto mal. Ninguem mandou sujar a minha roupa. Kuso!!!

San: Aff… nem liga pra eles não k-chan.

Kag: O pior vai ser explicar pro meu irmão o q aconteceu, e fazer ele desistir da idéia de ir brigar com os dois.

San: Vai ser dureza hein... Do jeito q o Bankotsu eh... super protetor, vai ser uma árdua tarefa...

Kag: Nem me fale... espero q ele não veja. Xau gente

San: xau k-chan

Ses: Xau kagome

E assim cada um foi em direção a sua casa. Quando chegou em casa, Kagome tentou ir direto pro quarto, para trocar de roupa, mas quando tava no finalzinho da escada seu irmão Bankotsu, disse:

Ban: Pode ir parando por ai Srta Kagome Higurashi. O q aconteceu na escola pra vc estar assim????

Kag: Sabe o q eh maninho... Eu tropecei e acabei caindo em cima da bandeja d comida '

Ban: Lógico, e eu sou o papai-noel ho-ho-ho. Chega de gracinhas Kagome. Desenbucha. Pode ir falando tudo o q aconteceu. Senão eu vou ligar na escola, e perguntar pro Sr. Myuga o q aconteceu. E dependendo do q for, eu ligo pro pai.

Kag: NÃO!! Não precisa ligar pro pai, senão ele vai ficar preocupado e vai querer largar as gravações pra vir aki. Ok eu conto. Mas vc vai ter q me prometer q não vai fazer nada!!

Ban: olhar desconfiado Eu prometo.

E kagome contou tudo o q aconteceu desde a hora q bateu o sinal do intervalo, ateh a hora da diretoria. (gente desculpa, eh q eu to com pregiuça d escrever . )

Ban: Depois d tudo isso, vc ainda me pede para não fazer nada????

Kag: Vc prometeu. Mas pode deixar q eu vou dar um jeito neles.

Ban: Ok... Mas vai trocar d roupa logo. Mas se isso acontecer d novo, eu vou dar um jeito nisso.

Quando chegou no quarto, Kagome trocou d roupa e ligou o computador, entrou na net e foi conversar no msn.

K-chan It's forever… :

oi kouga-kun!! Blz?

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

Oi k-chan, comigo tah perfeito, e com vc??

K-chan It's forever… :

Tirando a escola, e a bronca q eu levei do meu irmão, tah tudo blz.

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

Me conta, o q aconteceu?? Deve ter sido péssimo

K-chan It's forever… :

Aff… vc lembra daquel garota chata q eu t falei, a Kikyou???

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

Lembro sim, akela q vc disse q pega no seu pe

K-chan It's forever… :

A propria, entao, hj soh pq eu dexei ela falando sozinha, ela resolveu tacar comida em mim, mas ela se ferou, levou suspensão, e vai ter q ajudar a servir refeição. Confesso q eu to doida pra ver ela servindo comida. Huahuauhauhauhauha

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

Eu hein..., eh isso q dah mexer com pessoas de ego inflado, q quer ser o centro das atenções. Pelo menos isso ela conseguiu, vai ser o centro das atenções por uma semana, servindo refeições. . rsrsrssrsrs

K-chan It's forever… :

Isso eh verdade. Mas e vc? O q vc conta d bom??

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

Ah, verdade, eu tinha q t contar isso, eu vou me mudar. Eu vou pra Tokyo (eu esqueci d dizer, mas a kagome mora em tokyo)

K-chan It's forever… :

Serio??? Q legal kouga-kun . E ond vc vai estudar???

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

Em um tal d Colégio Sarayashiki, mas eu soh vou m mudar ano q vem (eu sei q issu tava meio previsível..., mas fazer o q...)

K-chan It's forever… :

Vou ter q sair... parece q o meu irmão tah me xamando. Xau Bjs

Kouga – Como eh chato ser q nem eu:

¬¬ xau neh... bjs

Varias semanas se passaram desde a conversa. Kikyou foi capa do jornal da escola, e parece q resolvera parar d humilhar Kagome. Jah estavam no ultimo mês de aula, Quando Myuga anuncia para todos q haverá um baile d fim d ano na escola.

Kyk: Essa vai ser a oportunidade perfeita para eu me vingar dessa idiota.

OIES gente, eu queria agradecer a todos q estão lendo essa fic. . Esse capitulo realmente ficou grande. Espero postar o mais rápido possível. Eu queria agradecer quem me mandou as reviews. Mto obrigada!!!

Ps.: gente eu esqueci d dizer, mas o Kami-sama q a kikyou disse no primeiro cap. Eh em homenagem a minha amiga Priscila

Mandem Reviews, por favor!!!

Meme Higurashi Taisho: Obrigada!! Ainda bem q vc tah gostando. Eu prometo tentar fazer d tudo para na demorar pra postar. Bjs

princesayoukai100: Espero q vc goste da briga. Tem o inu sim, eh q eu não encontrei uma brecha pra encaixar ele. Pode ter ctz q vai ser o Maximo quando descobrirem o segredo dela.Bjs

Ladie-Chan: Estava esperando a sua opinião. Bom saber q vc gostou!!!

Ludy-chan: Eu tbm adoro quadno o sesshy eh amigo da kagome. Eu axo q fic mais legal a fic. Bjs

Saky Nhatakan e Kaori-sann: Q bom q vcs estão gostando. Fico mto feliz . Bjs

otaku koorime: Desculpa por ter plagiado vc princess. Vc fala tanto isso... e eu eskeci d dizer q era em sua homenagem. Gomem. Bom q vc tah gostando. Bjs


	3. Cap III: entao guerra vc terá!

ação dos personagens

Fulano: blablablablaba fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo III – ... então guerra vc terá!**

Varias semanas se passaram desde a conversa. Kikyou foi capa do jornal da escola, e parece q resolvera parar d humilhar Kagome. Jah estavam no ultimo mês de aula, Quando Myuga anuncia para todos q haverá um baile d fim d ano na escola.

Kyk: Essa vai ser a oportunidade perfeita para eu me vingar dessa idiota.

No Colégio Sarayashiki sempre tinha um baile de fim de ano, cada baile tinha um tema diferente. Esse ano seria um baile a fantasia. Era o dia do baile e Kagome estava se arrumando, ela ia com Sesshoumaru, e Sango ia com Houjo, um garoto simpático, q gostava dela (gente finge q jah eh o baile). Sango estava se arrumando na casa da Kagome. Elas começaram a se arrumar as 15:30, e quando eram umas 18:45 Sesshoumaru passou para busca-las. Kagome ia de Dark Angel, ela usava um vestido na altura dos joelhos, preto, de um tecido leve e esvoaçante, mas ficava colado ao corpo; finas tiras de cetim preto entrelaçavam-lhe os pulsos e a coxa esquerda; sapatos tipo sandálias amarrados no tornozelo; duas pequenas asas de armação de arame preto nas costas com paetês (descrição: by Cat, valeu cat); seus cabelos estavam lisos, mas com baby-liss na ponta, sua maquiagem era: um lápis preto nos olhos com uma sombra preta, não mto forte e nem mto fraca, e um batom preto tbm. Sango vestia uma roupa de exterminadora d youkais, era preta com alguns detalhes em rosa na barriga, e nas pernas, seu cabelo ia preso em um rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça, uma espada na cintura (eh a roupa de exterminadora q ela usa sempre), e sua maquiagem era uma sombra rosa, um deliniador nos olhos um lápis preto e um batom marrom. Sesshoumaru estava representando um vampiro, usava uma calça social preta, uma camisa social branca, com um suéter marrom escuro por cima e um sobretudo preto, usava coturno, como caninos ele usou o dele mesmo, soh q com uma prótese para ficar um pouco maior (ele tava mto sexy ) e o Houjo ia de principe, ele usava uma camisa social branca, um colete azul-marinho (bem escuro), uma calça social azul-marinho (escuro tbm),, com um tipo d "meia" braça (eh q eu não sei o nome, mas eh aqueles negócios geralmente brancos q ficam na perna dos príncipes, colados q vão ateh o joelho), um sapato social, ele tbm usava uma capa vermelha, com um tipo de "pele branca contornando a capa" a coroa era dourada (novidade ¬¬) com pedras preciosas incrustada nela. O roupa era cheia de detalhes feitos a mão (Dedis, brigadao por me ajudar . ). As meninas encontraram com Sesshoumaru e Houjo na frente do salão de festa da escola. Eles entraram e foram para uma mesa mais no canto da festa, longe da pista de dança. Da mesa eles poderam ver a Kikyou de coelhinho da playboy, era um top tomara q caia mto curto, uma "calcinha", uma meia arrastão, uma sandália d salto alto, e uma tiara com orelhinhas de coelho, como maquiagem usava uma sombra branca, e um batom rosa; Inuyasha q usava uma tanga d oncinha, representando o tarzã; Mirok ia d garoto de programa, ele usava um samba-canção vermelho, um sapato social preto, e uma gravata preta no pescoço (isso foi pra Cat e pra pri, q me deram a idéia e insistiram para eu usa-la) e Kagura, q ia de garota de programa, usava um pequeno top preto d alça, uma micro saia, uma maquiagem carregadissima e o cabelo solto (ela era a acompanhante do Mirok, mas eles não combinaram as roupas). Houjo falou q ia ao banheiro,e saiu, aproveitando a 'deixa' sango disse:

San: Meu Deus, olhem a roupa deles... "o mirok tah uma graça d bombeiro, mas q peitora ele tem"

Kag: Eu acho q a da Kagura combinou com ela, mas a kikyou como coelhinha da playboy meu deus, com certeza ela vai ter q pagar uma indenização pra playboy por estar difamando a revista dando risada. Mas o inuyasha nem queria aparecer usando aquela tanga ¬¬, eu não sei quem ganha, ele ou o mirok. O q vc acha Sesshy? "Senhor como o inuyasha tah lindo naquela 'roupa', ele tah mto sexy"

Ses: Sinceramente... eu ainda custo a acreditar q aquele parvo eh o meu meio-irmao. Mas respondendo a sua pergunta Kagome, acho q eh difícil saber q eh o mais retardado, dah um serio empate, parece q eles concorrem para ser o rei dos idiotas.

Quando sesshoumaru disse isso Kagome e Sango começaram a dar risada, reparando nisso, Kikyou comentou

Kik: Aposto q ela vai estar assim depois q eu me vingar dela.

Mir: Vc vai mesmo fazer isso com ela??

Kik: Eh logico q vou, ela não pode sair impune, por culpa dela, eu fiquei servindo comida por uma semana inteira

---------------------Flash Back----------------------

Garoto 1: Olha soh se não eh a Kikyou servindo comida!!!!!

Garoto 2: Kikyou, vc tah linda com essa touquinha de cabelo, essas luvas protegendo as suas preciosas unhas, e esse uniforme branco combina mto bem com vc. dando risada

Garota 1: Kikyou dah um sorriso, essa vai pro Jornal da Escola tirando uma foto

Garota 2: To ateh vendo as manchetes: "Líder de Torcida Kikyou serve comida aos alunos por uma semana"

Kik: Saiam daqui seus idiotas!!!!

Nisso aparece Kagome

Kag: Sabe q vc ficou uma gracinha assim... Pena q eu não trouxe minha maquina fotográfica... isso deve ser guardado de recordação. Ainda bem q vc vai ficar aqui por uma semana dando um sorrisinho

Kik: Isso não vai ficar assim...

Kag: To morrendo de medo d vc... olha soh... to ateh tremendo mexendo as mãos como se estivessem tremendo

------------------Fim do Flash Back---------------------------

Depois de umas 2:30 de festa, o diretor Myuga decide anunciar os vencedores do Concurso: "Fantasia mais Original!"

Myu: Atenção alunos todos se virão para o Myuga Eu queria anunciar os vencedores do conccurso

Alunos: FALA! FALA! FALA LOGO!!!

Myu: OO Então..., como eu tava dizendo, a mulher vencedora eh a Kikyou Takeda (onde eh original eu não sei, mas ela tinha q ganhar o premio ). E o vencedor masculino eh o Inuyasha Taisho (tai outro q eu não sei d ond a fantasia eh original, mas voltemos a historia). Por favor, queiram subir no palco para ganhar a coroa.

E assim eles subiram no palco e ganharam a coroa e a faixa escrita "Fantasia mais Original", sendo aplaudidos por todos, quer dizer, todos menos Kagome, Sango e Sesshoumaru.

Kik: Bom gente eu queria agradecer a todos q votaram em mim. Dizer q estou mto feliz por ter ganho este concurso, ainda mais com o Inuyasha. Ah! Antes q eu me esqueça... Eu queria chamar nossa querida aluna Kagome para subir aqui no palco, nos temos um 'presentinho' pra ela

Nisso inuyasha e Mirok jah haviam descido do palco e estavam levando Kagome para o meio do salão, onde Kikyou fez um sinal d positivo, e caiu graxa em cima da Kagome, caindo logo depois penas. Kikyou desceu do palco, foi ateh Kagome e colocou-lhe uma faixa escrito: "RAINHA DOS HUMILHADOS", e tbm uma coroa

Kik: O poço eh sempre mais fundo, querida. HÁ! HÁ! HÁ!

San: Eu vou ligar pro Bankotsu!

Ses: Liga, q eu vou tentar tirara a Kagome de lah.

Kagome olhou para Kikyou, Inuyashae Kagura e percebeu q eles estavam rindo, juntamente com todos os alunos mas uma coisa lhe chamou atenção, ela viu Mirok com uma cara d culpa e d arrependimento e Sesshoumaru puxou-a para fora do salão, pois ela estava 'paralisada'e Sango foi atrás deles.

Ses: Kagome, coloque isto aqui tirando o sobretudo

Kag: Pra que?? desanimada

San: Como assim 'para que'?

Kag: Não tem como piorar...

Ses: Olha aqui Kagome Higurashi, eu soh não bato em vc, pq vc eh mulher, mas q vc esta merecendo levar uns tapas, vc esta. Você vai deixar eles levarem a melhor? Você vai deixar tudo como esta, e ser humilhada para sempre? Você não eh a Kagome q eu conheço descontrolado (cena rara, Sesshy descontrolado)

San: OO "nossa, eh a primeira vez q eu vejo ele descontrolado" K-chan, o q o Sesshoumaru disse eh verdade, vc não pode deixar eles pisarem em cima d vc

Kag: Vcs estão certos, eles não vão mais me humilhar. Ano q vem eles vão sofrer tudo o q eu sofri e ateh mais com ódio no olhar Vcs me ajudam nessa??

San: Eh lógico q sim, faz tempo q eu quero ver isso acontecer

Ses: Conte comigo para o q precisar

Kag: Então hj, nos juramos... estendendo a mao

San: Q nunca mais deixaremos alguém nos humilhar coloca a mão em cima da mão da Kagome

Ses: E que vamos fazer eles sofrerem tudo o q eles nos fizeram sofrer coloca a mão em cima da mão da Sango

* * *

Por favor, não me matem por causa desse capitulo!!! Eu juro q ela vai se vingar d todos!!! Esse capitulo foi em especial pras minhas amigas Catarina e Priscila q me ajudaram dando idéias . 

Miyazi: Concordo com vc. Morte a Kikyou!!!. Como eu jah t disse na classe, a rin vai aparecer lah pelo cap. 5 ou 6. Eh a kikyou ousou kogar comida na Kagome. Pod ter ctz q ela vai dexar o Bankotsu brigar com o Inuyasha, e vai ter uma birga deles sim . . Bjs

Ladie-Chan: OO Não precisa enfartar não!!! Sobre a outra fic, me manda um e-mail ou scrap no orkut com os cap.Bjs

Meme Higurashi Taisho: Q bom q vc tah gostando.Bjs

Angel Love dreams: Respondendo as duas reviews. VC nao eh besta nao…Bom, tah ai o q a kikinojo fez com a k-chan, não me mate!!, e sobre o inuyasha, eh ele tah namorando a kikieca, mas não se preocupe, ele vai acabar junto com a k-chan, e com o tempo (e as armadilhas da k-chan) ele vai melhorar sim.Bjs

princesayoukai100: Pode ter certeza q vai ser uma cara mais ou menos igual a essa: OO, e eu não ia postar a kikyou servindo comida, postei mais por vc. Bjs

Lilica-chan: Sair mal ela saiu, mas pode ter ctz q ela vai dar a volta por cima, bom, como veneno d cobra não faz mal para a própria, eles vão experimentar o veneno da Kagome (c eh q ela tem...), Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Sango e Bankotsu (sim, ele vai ajudar a irma).Bjs


	4. Cap IV: Ferias & Mudanças

ação dos personagens

Fulano: blablablablaba fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

Capitulo IV – Férias & Mudanças

--

Kag: Vcs estão certos, eles não vão mais me humilhar. Ano q vem eles vão sofrer tudo o q eu sofri e ateh mais com ódio no olhar Vcs me ajudam nessa??

San: Eh lógico q sim, faz tempo q eu quero ver isso acontecer

Ses: Conte comigo para o q precisar

Kag: Então hj, nos juramos... estendendo a mao

San: Q nunca mais deixaremos alguém nos humilhar coloca a mão em cima da mão da Kagome

Ses: E que vamos fazer eles sofrerem tudo o q eles nos fizeram sofrer coloca a mão em cima da mão da Sango

-

Enquanto eles conversavam, Bankotsu acabou chegando, e quase teve um treco quando viu a Kagome.

Ban: O q aconteceu Kagome????

Kag: Os idiotas d sempre

Ban: O q eles aprontaram agora?

San: jogaram graxa e penas em cima dela, e ainda fizeram o favor d darem essa faixa idiota, e essa coroa ¬¬

Ban: Ah!!! Mas eu vou lah dentro falar com eles.

Kag: Calma Bankotsu, Calma...

Ban: Como assim 'calma', vc quer q eu veja o q eles fazerem com vc o q eles quiserem, e ficar quieto, como se nada tivesse acontecido??

Kag: Maninho... Vc nunca ouviu aquele ditado? 'A vingança eh um prato q se come frio' com algo no olhar d dar medo em qualquer um

Ban: Eh por isso q eu t amo maninha... C vc precisar... estamos ai com um certo brilho no olhar

Kag: Mas... Vamos embora??? Eu não estou com vontade de ficar aqui, eu quero chegar em casa e tomar um bom banho e me livrar dessa inhaca. Sango-chan, vc quer dormir em casa???? E Sesshy vc esta convidado a ir amanha em casa, para nós irmos na piscina. Vc vai??

Ses: Vou.

San: Lógico q eu vou dormir na sua casa k-chan!! Mas eu não tenho roupa d banho T.T

Kag: Eu te empresto uma . Então Xau Sesshy dando um bj no rosto dele

San: Xau Sesshoumaru

Ban: Xau cara

Ses: Xau para todos vcs.

Quando chegou em casa, Kagome foi direto para o banheiro do seu quarto, para tomar um banho, enquanto Sango ficava na sala, explicando para Bankotsu o q aconteceu

Ban: Eu quero detalhes do q aconteceu

San: Foi assim... Quando o Sr. Myuga declarou quem era os vencedores do concurso, Kikyfresca e Inutonto, (gente desculpa, mas a Sango tah com raiva, e quando ela tah com raiva, ela começa a xingar as pessoas) depois q ela foi coroada, ela chamou a K-chan para o palco, e o inutonto com o mirokbaka levaram ela para o meio do salão, onde jogaram a graxa e as penas. Então a kikitosca colocou a faixa e a coroa nela. O sesshy apareceu e tirou ela d lah, enquanto isso acontecia eu estava ligando pra vc.

Ban: Malditos... espero q a kagome se vingue mto bem deles. E vc fez mto bem d ter me ligado!

San: Foi a primeira coisa q me passou pela cabeça... eu tava com o pressentimento de q alguma coisa ia acontecer... e quando eu vi q a kikimocreia chamou a k-chan, eu percebi q boa coisa não ia vir

Ban: Eh... mas ateh hj eu não entendi pq eles sempre humilharam a k-chan

San: Isso eu não posso responder...

Ban: E tem outra coisa... pq a kagome guardou aquela faixa??? Eu jurava q ela ia joga-la fora...

Kag: Isso eh mto simples de responder maninho aparecendo na escada esse vai ser um presentinho pra ela.

San: Então vc vai fazer a mesma coisa q ela t fez???

Kag: Claro q não... Eu vou fazer melhor!!!

Ban: Eu acho q as garotas deveriam ir dormir, pois amanha vcs teram um dia cheio. Boa noite para as duas. dando um beijo na bochecha de cada uma

Kag: Ele tem razão... vamos Sango. Boa noite Ban.

San: Boa noite bankotsu.

E todos foram para os quartos, quando deitou Kagome falou para Sango

Kag: Sango, tem uma coisa q não me sai da cabeça...

San: O q foi???

Kag: Quando eu tava olhando para a cara d todos, a cara do Mirok me chamou a atenção

San: Pq?

Kag: ele tava com uma cara d culpa e arrependimento

San: Será q ele se arrependeu??

Kag: Não sei... isso soh o tempo poderá nos dizer... vou dormir. Boa noite

San: boa noite

Em outra casa, um pouco mais tarde, podia-se ouvir uma discussão

Ses: Pq vc fez isso com ela???

Inu: Não vai me dizer q vc não gostou??? Foi mto engraçado a cara dela

Ses: Vc eh tão infantil _inuzinhu, _o q ela t fez??

Inu: Por culpa dela, eu fiquei uma semana de suspensão, sem falar na bronca q o pai me deu.

Ses: Mas vc eh um parvo mesmo hein... ¬¬ o pior eh q vc ainda tem o mesmo sangue q eu...

Inu: Seu idiota, parvo eh vc q anda com ela

Ses: O q eu faço, ou o com quem eu ando eh problema único e exclusivamente meu

Inu: E o q eu faço tbm eh problema meu

Ses: Ateh o ponto em q vc começa a mecher com os MEUS amigos, pq daí começa a ser um problema meu.

Inu: Como vc eh patetico...

Ses: Patético eh vc, q fica humilhado os outros, sem eles não terem feito nada para vc. Mas eh logico q vc não esta entendendo o q eu estou falando, pois a sua 'inteligencia' não permite, emtao estou indo dormir, pq ao contrario d vc, amanha eu tenho 'coisas' pra fazer.

Inu: Jah foi tarde ¬¬

Ses: Eu ouvi isso. Soh mais uma coisa. Se vc chegar perto da Kagome, dirigir meia palavra a ela, ou encostar nela, vc vai se ver comigo... dando um olhar ameaçador e se virando para ir dormir

Inu: Baka, ele pensa q manda em mim... indo para o quarto

No dia seguinte, enquanto tomavam café, Sango, Bankotsu e Kagome conversavam

Ban: eai, as moças dormiram bem??

San: Melhor impossivel

Kag: ...

San: O q foi K???

Kag: Hã???

Ban: ¬¬ O q vc tem??

Kag: Eu estava pensando cara diabolica

Ban: Eu nem vou perguntar no q... sua cara jah diz tudo! Eu vou sair, xau pra vcs dando um bj na bochecha d cada uma

Kag: Ond vc vai????

Ban: Negocios a tratar... saindo

Kag: ... desconfiada Xau

San: Xau

Nisso elas vao para a sala e ficam conversando, ateh q campainha toca

DING DONG (outra onomatopeia besta)

San: Deve ser o Sesshy!!

Kag: Vou lah atender!!! indo ateh a porta, e abrindo-a (gente, eu sei q a empregada poderia ter atendido, mas a kagome quis atender) Oi Sesshy!!! Q bom q vc veio!!! Entra!!

Ses: entrando e indo ateh a sango Não me chame d Sesshy, sim??

San: OO Vc ouviu???

Ses: Claro, eu tenho a audição apurada, lembra???

Kag: Vamos dexar d falatorio e vamos pra PISCINAAA!!!!! Sango, vamos trocar d roupa .

Ses: Vc faz esse puta estardalhaço e ainda não tah com a roupa d banho???

San: Tinha q ser a k-chan...

Kag: Ei!! Eu ouvi isso!!!

Elas vao para o quarto e se trocam, enquanto o Sesshy, q estava vestindo um shorts preto e uma regata branca, com uma bolsa nas costas, esperava-as na sala. Quando desceram, foram todos para a piscina, Kagome vestia um biquini roxo, tomara q caia, e Sango um rosa d alcinha, e Sesshoumaru, q não ia entrar na agua d roupa (logico ¬¬) tirou o shorts e a regata, ficando com uma sunga azul escura (imagina o sesshy d sunga, com aquele peitoral, ... esquentou d repente aki ')

E assim eles ficaram, ora na piscina, ora nas cadeiras conversando e tomando banho d Sol (as garotas), ateh q umas 15:30 da tarde, Bankotsu chega

Ban: Cheguei!!!

Kag: Estamos aqui na piscina Ban!!!

Ban: indo ateh a piscina Oi!!! Kagome...

???: KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! PRIMUXA QUERIDA DO MEU KOKORO!!!!!!!!!!! interrompendo Bankotsu e pulando em cima da Kagome, q estava d pé, convresando com o Bankotsu

Kag: Jakotsu??? Eh vc mesmo?????

Jak: Eh logico q sou eu neh querida u.u!!! Quem mais seria????

Kag: Primuuuuuuuuuuuuuuxoooooooooooooo!!!!!!!! Há quanto tempo!!!! abraçando

San e Ses: OO

Jak: Faz o q? Uns dois anos, neh???

Kag: É, faz uns dois anos, e vc continua o mesmo!!!!

Jak: Vc tbm fofa!! olhando para o Sesshy Senhor!!! O q aquele Deus grego, com aquelas pernas perfeitas, aquele peitoral fenomenal e aquela bundinha sexy tah fazendo na sua piscina????

Kag: ' Ele eh o meu amigo Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, esse eh o meu primo Jakotsu, Jakotsu esse eh o meu amigo Sesshoumaru apresentando-os. E aquela ali eh a Sango aponta pra sango, q dah um tchauzinho Sango esse eh o meu primuxo querido Jakotsu

San: Prazer

Jak: Prazer! se virando pro Sesshy Oi, vc namora???

Ses: Não, mas eu sou do tipo q prefere mulher, c eh q vc me entende...

Jak: Ah tah… Q pena, mas c vc quiser mudar d lado, eu vou estar aqui t esperando

Ses: suuuuuuuper irritado Eu NAO, tenho planos d mudar d lado

San: cochicha Acho melhor o seu primo parar...

Kag: Concordo... falando pro Jakotsu Ei primo, o q vc tah fazendo aqui???

Jak: O Ban não t contou??? Oo

Kag: O q???

Ban: Ele vai ficar um tempo morando com a gente...

Kag: Q legal primuxo!!! Vc pode me ajudar em algumas partes do meu plano falando mais pra ela, do q pra qualquer outro

Ses: Kagome, eu tenho q falar com vc, s c a Sango quiser ir junto, pod ir.(sim, ele ouviu o q ela disse)

Kag: Eu creio q nos não vamos mais ficar na piscina, então a gente toma um banho, e vamos no meu quarto conversar. Sango vc vai tbm?

San: Não perco por nada.

Depois d 30 min os três foram para op quarto da Kagome conversar

Ses: Eu ouvi o q vc flw Kagome, e quero saber o q vc tem em mente?

Kag: Concreto eu não tenho nada... mas eu jah tenho algumas coisas básicas pra fazer

San: Por exemplo...??

Kag: Vcs veraum… Vcs veraum...

No dia seguinte, Kagome foi no dentista onde tirou o aparelho, foi ao oculista onde ela pediu pra ele fazer uma receita, para usar lentes, e foi direto a Ótica, onde jah mandou fazer as lentes (gente, ela vai trocar os óculos por lentes... Jura??? Descobriu issu sozinha???? PARABÉNS Larissa!!! '¬¬ pra mim) e ficariam prontas dali a uma semana. Enquanto esperava as lentes ficarem prontas, Kagome foi para o shopping com o Jakotsu e ficaram uma tarde inteira fazendo compras, onde foi preciso a ajuda d 4 seguranças (q ela sempre leva quando vai fazer compras, bom... na verdade ela sempre vai com 1, mas como o jakotsu foi com ela...). Pronto! Kagome estava pronta pra 'arrasar', literalmente, aquelas roupas folgadas, ela deu tudo para a caridade, (como ela eh boazinha) e seus armários ficaram cheios d vestidos, saias, blusinhas, meias (por exemplo: arrastao, ¾, e outras nesse estilo), sapatos (eh logico q ela tinha roupas 'apropriadas' para ir em festas importantes, mas ela comprou novas). Sua penteadeira, parecia outra, novas maquiagens, perfumes, jóias, tudo para a sua 'nova fase'.

E assim as férias foram, dias ela saía com os amigos, dias ela ficava em casa pensando, dias ela saía com o irmao e com o primo, sempre contando os dias para as aulas voltarem, podendo por em pratica os planos...

* * *

Desculpem a demora, é q os professores passaram mto dever e eu estava sem inpiração para fazer esse capitulo... Espero q gostem desse, e mandem reviews!!! 

Miyazi: Q bom q vc gostou !! Não precisa ficar com mta raiva da kikyou, ela vai sofrer tudo o q merece... muahahahahaha. Bjs

Kaori-sann: Ufa… Ainda bem q vc não vai me matar... aliviada C vc quiser matar a kikyou, me chama q eu vou junto t ajudar, ou c vc não precisar d ajuda, eu vou pra assistir e dar risada da cara dela. Bjs

Alice x): Eh eu me inspirei na novela Chocolate com Pimenta pra fazer o q fiz com a Kagome. Obrigada por gostar da fic. O sesshy sempre eh perfeito -. Bjs

Lilica-chan: Pode ter ctz q vai pegar fogo na escola, prontos eles não vai estar (como eu sou mah huhu), ela vai pega-los completamente desavisados e desprevinidos. Eu gosto da Kagura, talvez eu redima ela no final, não sei . . Bjs

Ladie-Chan: Sem problemas, o importante eh q vc deixou a review!! Eu escrevi o cap anterior com uma doh no kokoro por fazer akilo com a k-chan, mas foi preciso fazer, eh como vc disse, eh pra aumentar a raiva. Sobre o inuyasha, ele vai sofrer um pouco (MENTIRAAAAAA!!!!!!! ELE VAI SOFRER MUUUUUIIIIIITOOOOOOO!!!!), para poder ficar 'bonzinho'. E sobre a outra fic, ela tah mto linda !!! . Bjs


	5. Cap V: Eu nao acredito!

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba : fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo V – Eu não Acredito!!!**

E assim as férias foram, dias ela saía com os amigos, dias ela ficava em casa pensando, dias ela saía com o irmao e com o primo, sempre contando os dias para as aulas voltarem, podendo por em pratica os planos...

Era o primeiro dia d aulas desse ano. Finalmente voltaram as aulas. A primeira parte do seu primeiro plano era chegar arrasando na escola, para q ninguem a reconhecesse. Para isso, ela colocou um vestido preto, q ia ateh o meio das coxas, q ficava colado nos seios e na barriga, mas ficava mais solto da cintura pra baixo, era d manga ¾, usava cinta-liga com meia arrastão, e uma bato d salto fino preta d couro, q ia ateh os joelhos. Como maquiagem usava um deliniador preto, lápis preto, um batom vermelho com gloss (mas não tava mto escuro) e uma sombra prata, e ia com os cabelos soltos.

Faltavam 10 min para bater o sinal d entrada do colégio, Sango e Sesshoumaru, a pedido de Kagome estavam esperando-a na escola. Eles jah iam ligar pra ela quando aparece uma Ferrari Conversível vermelha (valeu re). Todos q estavam perto do portão da escola, foram lah olhar quem era a garota q estava naquele carrão, acompanhada de um lindo cara.

San: E não eh q ela chegou em Grande estilo??

Ses: Jah era hora dela chegar!!!

Enquanto isso no carro...

Kag: Nada melhor do q chegar com estilo!! -tirando o óculos escuro q estava usando-

Ban: Olha a cara deles, com ctz eles devem estar pensando, "Quem eh aquela garota, com aquele cara gostosao do lado dela??"

Kag: -dando um soquinho no braço dele - Vc nem se acha em _querido_??

Ban: Eu??? Magina _querida_, eh soh impressão sua!!

Kag: Mas o q mais me dah felicidade, eh ver a cara da kikyou -apontando discretamente pra kikyou- Ela não tah com uma cara hilária?

Ban: Com ctz. -dando risada-

Kag: Agora eu vou ir, presta atenção em como se faz às coisas direito. -aumentando o tom d voz-Tchau _querido_!!! -saindo do carro-

Ban: Depois eu venho t buscar, tah bom Engel?? (gente, engel eh anjo em alemão, daí o meu nick . ) -tirando o óculos escuro-

Kag: Claro. Agora eu vou ter q ir. Bjs

Ban: Bjs.

E Kagome foi para o pátio conversar com Sesshoumaru e Sango, sob os assovios d vários garotos (arrasa Kagome!!!), olhares d varias garotas.

Kag: OI SANGO!!!! OI SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!! (ela não falava sesshy em publico e/ou gritava, essa foi uma das condições impostas por ele)

San: KAGOMEEEEEEEE!!! Há quanto tempo!!! -abraçando-

Ses: '¬¬, tipo... vcs se viram semana passada e fazem esse puta estardalhaço???

San: Como vc eh mau Sesshoumaru...

Kag: É verdade sesshy... TT. Mas c vc atenção e um abraço, era soh falar!!! -dando um abraço no sesshy-

Ses: ¬¬ -abraçando a kagome- Mas vc precisava fazer tanto barulho???

Kag: Lógico q sim!!! Eu quero q todos me reparem huhu!!!!

San: Como se fosse preciso vc fazer barulho...¬¬

No grupinho dos populares...

Kik: quem eh akela garota???

Inu: Deve ser uma novata sem amor a vida... ninguem abraça o sesshoumaru, ele não gosta de ninguem, tirando aquela idiota da kagome

Kgura: Nem fala nela, pq senão vai estragar o meu perfect day!!! (eh soh frescura pra falar inglês mesmo)

Mir: Jah q vcs tocaram no assunto, cadê ela?? Eu não to vendo ela aki...

Inu: Vai ver q ela não suportou a humilhação, e mudou d escola!!

Kik: Fala serio!!! Issu seria uma benção!!!

Mir: "Mas eu queria falar com ela" Quem sera a novata ali hein... Ela eh taum linda!!!

Inu: Bom... vai ver ela esta na nossa classe..., e com ctz vai se apresentar, caso contrario, a gente fala com ela no interva...

TRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMM (issu era pra ser o sinal da escola)

E assim todos foram para as suas respectivas salas, e ficaram conversando (pra não falar q tava a maior zona) Quando o professor entrou, eles sentaram e ficaram quietos.

Prof: Bom dia Pessoas!!! Hj temos três alunos novos. Por favor queiram entrar e se apresentar pra classe.

Entrou três alunos, um youkai, (quem sera??? Ó duvida cruel...) uma youkai e uma humana.

Youkai 1: Meu nome eh Kouga Okami, eu vim de _kyoto_. Espero me dar bem com todos vcs.

Youkai 2: Oi!! Meu nome eh Ayame Ryunamonyu (by princess. Espero ser amiga d todos!!

Humana: Olá! Meu nome eh Rin Hichimura. Espero me dar bem com todos.

(perdoem-me, mas eu não to com pique para descreve-los, mas eh imaginar como eles saum no anime)

Prof: Sr. Kouga, sente-se atrás da Srta. Kagome, kagome levanta a mao. Ayame, do lado da Srta Sango Sango levanta a mao E rin, sente-se do lado da Ayame.

E assim passou a aula d geografia. Ninguem relacionou a bela Kagome, com a feia Kagome, q foi humilhada.No intervalo, Kagome jah tinha pego comida, e sentado em uma mesa, enquanto Sango, q tinha ido ao banheiro, estava na fila.Enquanto esperava Sango chegar, kagome estava pensando quando Kikyou e a trupe dos populares falou:

Kik: Oi, a gente pode sentar aqui???

Kag: Claro!!

-todos sentaram-se-

Inu: Vc jah estudava aqui?? Pq eu não me lembro d vc, e o professor não t apresentou...

Kgura: Vc quer andar com a gente???

Kik: Vc jah conhecia o Sesshoumaru?? (e viva ao interrogatório)

Sango, q ia na mesa, percebeu o discreto não q kagome fez, e sentou-se em uma mesa do lado, e depois Sesshoumaru sentou tbm.

Kag: -se levantando- Com licença.

Kik: Ond vc vai? E pq vc tah levando sua bandeja d comida junto??

Kag: 1º: Vcs podem se sentar onde quiserem, mas sentar comigo para almoçar??? Eu quero ter uma boa digestão. Não, obrigada. 2º: Eu estudo aqui desde o ano passado,vcs podem não estar me reconhecendo, mas eu sou a Kagome, por isso o professor não me apresentou. 3º: Andar com vcs??? Pelo amor d Kami-sama (pri, plagio!! Sim,m eu estou t plagiando) eu tenho amor a vida, não quero estraga-la tão cedo!. E sim, eu conheço o sesshoumaru, pq kikyou? Ficou com inveja pq eu **posso -**dando ênfase no posso- abraçar um dos garotos mais lindos (e bota lindo nisso) e vc não??? Fazer o q... -lindo para a mesa da Sango- (sem duvida, a minha frase favorita)

San: Miga!!! Vc arrasou!!! Eles ainda estão tentando digerir a informação!!!

Ses: Kagome, a senhorita esta d parabéns, faz tempo q eu não vejo uma quebrada geral tão linda!!!

???: Posso sentar aqui com vcs???

Ses: Quem eh vc???

San: Ele eh um novato da nossa sala

Kag: E meu amigo tbm. Pod sentar kouga-kun. Essa eh a Sango, q vc jah conhece, e esse eh o Sesshoumaru, um amigo nosso q tah no 3º ano.

Ses: ...

Kou: Prazer. Ka-chan, minha flor, foi linda a resposta q vc deu pra eles.

...OoOoOoOoOoOo... (mudança d lugar)

Kik: Eu não acredito q aquela eh a Kagome!!!

Kgura: Não pode ser ela. Ela tah mto diferente (jura??)

Inu: ... "Como ela ficou linda!!! Nem parece a mesma, se eu soubesse q ela ia ficar assim... "

Kik: Eu vou lah tirar satisfações com ela

Kikyou levanta e vai ateh a mesa q a Kagome esta. Mas quando ela tah indo, uma pessoa esbarra nela

Kik: Ai sua idiota!!! Quem vc pensa q eh???

???: Desculpa!! Não foi a minha intenção!

Kik: Sua retardada, ninguem faz isso comigo, isso vai ter troco.

Kagome, percebendo q ia sobrar para a novata, falou

Kag: Ah kiki, vai. Dah um desconto pra novata. Aposto q ela nem percebeu vc ai. Não eh verdade rin???

Rin: Eh verdade!!

San: -entrando na onda da Kagome- Eh verdade, o maximo q pode ter acontecido eh vc ter quebrado a unha! Ei Rin, senta aqui com a gente!!

Kikyou, desistiu d brigar, e sentou-se no seu lugar. Enquanto Rin e Ayame foram se sentar com o grupinho da kagome. Foram feitas as devidas apresentações, e dados certos conselhos, o sinal bateu e foram para a sala. O próxima aula ia ser de historia.

Profª: Hj nos vamos sortear as duplas para fazer o trabalho. sorteando Sango irá fazer o trabalho com o Mirok, Ayame e Kouga, Rin e Houjo (sim,ele esta vivo). Kikyou e Hakudoushi, Kagura e Moriomaru (não sei c eh assim q escreve) Inuyasha e Kagome... e continuou falando as duplas. Separadas as duplas, reúnam-se e quero q façam um trabalho sobre diferentes culturas, cada grupo deve escolher sobre qual pais quer fazer e me falar. O trabalho eh para daqui a duas semanas.

Kag: Ai hein Sango… Se deu bem, vai fazer o trabalho com o Mirok

San: E vc vai fazer com o Inuyasha, graaaaaaande dupla.

Kag: com ctz vai ser fabulosa, pode apostar q esse trabalho vai ser o Maximo...

San: As vezes eu tenho medo d vc K-chan, eh serio...

Inu: Vcs podem parar com o papo, q eu qro fazer essa droga d trabalho logo?? -interrompendo a conversa-

San: Claro, queira desculpar-nos Sr. Eu qro fazer o trabalho. Bom k-chan, eu vou lah fazer o trabalho com o Mirok. Boa sorte

Kag: Pra vc tbm, vc vai precisar, pode ter ctz. . Estão, sobre qual pais vc quer fazer o trabalho??

Inu: ¬¬ Pra mim tanto faz, pode ser qualquer um.

Kag: Então vai ser o Egito. SORA!!!!! VEM AQUI UM POUCO???

Profª: O q foi??

Kag: Nois vamos fazer sobre o Egito. Jah tem algum grupo com o Egito???

Profª: Não. Vcs podem fazer sobre o Egito. e saiu

Kag: Ond nos vamos fazer o trabalho, pq a aula jah vai acabar. (finge q jah estava acabando, e eles sairiam da escola)

Inu: Vai na minha casa mesmo. Dah pra vc ir lah hj?

Kag: Blz, na sua casa hj, mas eu vou ter q ligar pro meu irmão. "perfeito"

TRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jah fora do portão da escola

Kag: -falando no cel- Oi maninho... tah tudo bem sim, não precisa se preocupar... eu soh liguei pra avisar q eu vou fazer um trabalho na casa de um colega hj... o Inuyasha... o próprio... não precisa se preocupar não, tah tudo bem... ok, ok... bjs, xau.- desligando o cel e guardando na bolsa- Pronto? Vamos?

Inu: Vamos."ela tem um irmao??? E precisa ligar pra ele pedindo infeormação?? Q merda" Pq vc tah indo junto com a gente??

Ses: Caso vc não saiba, eu moro na mesma casa q vc ¬¬

Inu: e pq vc não volta com seus amigos como vc sempre faz??

Ses: Parvo, ela tah aqui¬¬. Pq vc tah indo com esse idiota???

Kag: Trabalho de historia. Cultura do Egito.

E assim eles foram embora, rumo a residência dos Taisho, onde muitas intrigas, problemas, e brigas iriam rolar.

* * *

Espero q vcs tenham gostado desse cap. Desculpem a demora, mas eu estou em uma pqna briga com o meu pc ¬¬ (ele tah uma merda). Mandem reviews!!! E sugestões pros próximos cap tbm..., criticas sao mto bem vindas!! (seja construtivas ou não). Bjs

Hana Murasaki-Chan: Criticas saum mto bem vidas. Eu jah to arrumando isso. Eu tbm sou uma garota vingativa!!! . Bjs

Clarice: AH!! Pod ter ctz q o jakotsu vai ajudar a "primuxa" dele. E a kikyou vai ficar com a cara no chão (literalmente) quando ver q a "Rainha dos Humilhados" eh filha do espetacular ator preferido dela. Huhu. Bjs

Lilica-chan: Eu to pensando seriamente em fazer a k-chan dar uns pegas no sesshy, e sobre a kagura ficar com o sesshy, nao dah, pq ele vai fik com a rin, mas redimi-la eu vou redimir todos. Bjs

Angel Love dreams: Pra falar a verdade o sesshy nao gosta q chamem ele d sesshy, mas a kagome insistiu tanto q ele concordou, meio a contragosto mas concordou, mas soh ela pod chama-lo d sesshy. A kagome gosta do inu sim, mas eu não sei c eh por issu q a kikinojo e o inu fazem ela sofrer (ateh q eh uma boa idéia!!). tah desculpada. Bjs

Ludy-chan: Sim, o pai da kagome eh o Narak!! Ele não tah em ksa, pq ele tah gravando um filme em outro país (caso eu não tenha dito o país eh a Russia, ok?). Ela continuou com as roupas no estilo dela mesmo, ela não suporta patty's. Pod ter ctz q vc não eh a única q queria ser ela viu, eu tbm queria ser ela . . Bjs

K-Dani: C for ver eu meio q tbm to passando por essa fase, (igual a vc, sem humilhações).Bjs

Myttaro: Espero q vc goste da reação da Kagome na escola.Bjs

naninhachan: Eu nunca assisti Carrie a estranha. Ih não liga pro inu, pod ter ctz q ele vai melhorar, com o tempo (e uma "pqna" ajudinha da Kagome) ele melhora. Bjs


	6. Cap VI: Util & Agradavel

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo VI – Útil & Agradável**

Inu: Vamos. Pq vc tah indo junto com a gente??

Ses: Caso vc não saiba, eu moro na mesma casa q vc ¬¬

Inu: e pq vc não volta com seus amigos como vc sempre faz??

Ses: Parvo, ela tah aqui¬¬. Pq vc tah indo com esse idiota???

Kag: Trabalho de historia. Cultura do Egito.

E assim eles foram embora, rumo a residência dos Taisho, onde muitas intrigas, problemas, e brigas iriam rolar.

No caminho, soh se ouvia brigas e insultos d Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru, Kagome as vezes dava risada das tiradas q o sesshoumaru dava no inuyasha, e assim eles chegaram na Mansão dos Taisho. Era uma linda mansão, a frente era feita no estilo gótico (simplesmente era perfeita).

Ses: Essa eh a nossa casa Kagome. "infelizmente"

Kag: Nossa, como ela eh bonita

Inu: "bla,bla,bla,bla..." Aposto q vc nunca viu casas assim q nem essa... grandes e bonitas

Kag: Bom... -dando uma olhada na casa- Se não me falha a memoria, a minha casa eh maior q essa...

Inu: Como a sua casa pode ser maior q a minha? (parece briga d criança)

Kag: Se-gre-do

Ses: Vamos entrando kagome, e a propósito _inuzinho_, realmente a casa dela eh maior!!

E assim eles entraram na Mansão dos Taisho, mas inuyasha entrou na frente de kagome

Ses: cavalheirismo eh bom inuyasha

Kag: deixa Sesshoumaru, acho que ele nem sabe o que signifca isso..

Inu: -se vira, encarando kagome, com rostos muito proximos- cala a boca

Kag: - fik vermelha- cala a boca voce, seu inútil

Ses: "Eles estão mto próximos..." Vamos entrando Kagome, sinta-se em casa

kag: - entra- que linda sua casa...

inu: logico, é minha casa

Kag: Vc nem eh convencido em inuyasha...

???: Q bom q vcs chegaram!!! –aparecendo no hall- Quem eh vc???

Kag: Meu nome eh Kagome, e sou uma colega d classe do inuyasha, e vim fazer um trabalho d historia. Espero não incomodar.

???: Uma moça q nem vc não incomoda ninguem. Eu sou Inutaishou, pai do inuyasha e sesshoumaru

Kag: Obrigada. Mto bonita a sua casa!

Inu: Tah ok... chega d bla,bla,bla,bla e vamos comer q eu to com fome

InuT (esse eh o pai do inuyasha falando): Inuyasha, onde estão os seus modos??

Inu: Feh! Eu to com fome! E vcs ficam d conversa fiada ¬¬

Ses: ¬¬

InuT: Então vamos comer

O almoço ateh q foi tranqüilo, tirando aquela sessão d perguntas q os pais sempre fazem para os amigos dos filhos (meus pais vivem fazendo issu), e Kagome respondeu tudo, sem falar q era filha do Narak. Após o almoço Inuyasha e Kagome foram fazer o trabalho no quarto dele. Depois de um certo tempo fazendo o trabalho aparece Sesshoumaru no quarto

Inu: O q vc tah fazendo aqui??

Ses: Nada, alem d juntar o util ao agradável

Inu?????? Vc tah bem??? Como assim "juntar o útil ao agradável?"

Ses: Útil, t encher as paciências. Agradável, ficar com a k-chan e ajuda-la no trabalho

Kag: Q fofo sesshy!!!

Inu: ¬¬ Com ctz vc vai atrapalhar o trabalho, por isso VAZA do meu quarto!

Kag: Q stress inuyasha, aposto q ele não vai atrapalhar

InuT: SESSHOUMARU, VEM AQUI EM BAIXO UM POUCO!!!! PRECISO FALAR COM VC!!! -gritando lah do hall-

Ses: Vou ter q sair, mas c o parvo do meu irmão aprontar alguma, m avise, viu k-chan!!

Kag: ok!

Então sesshoumaru sai, e vai falar com o pai

Ses: Fala...

InuT: O q vc sabe sobre aquela garota??

Ses: A kagome eh uma menina mto legal, alegre, e eh uma ótima amiga

InuT: E pq sera q o inuyasha nunca m flw dela? -pensando alto-

Ses: Apesar deles estudarem na mesma classe, eles não se dão bem, o inuyasha eh parvo demais pra ver q garota especial q a k-chan eh

InuT: K-chan???

Ses: "merda, falei d+" Ela eh minha amiga desde o ano passado

InuT: E pq vc nunca trouxe ela aki???

Ses: Pq ela não se dah bem com o Inuyasha??? –sarcastico- E aposto q ela nao gostaria d vir aki

Kag: NAAAAOOO!!!! PAAAAAARAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Ao ouvir o grito de Kagome, Inutaishou e Sesshoumaru foram ver o q estava acontecendo, e encontraram kagome ajoelhada no chão com as mãos no ouvido, soluçando, e inuyasha com uma incrível cara d satisfação.

InuT: O q tah acontecendo aqui??

Ses: O q vc fez seu idiota??? –indo ateh a kagome e abraçando-a –

Inu: Eu soh falei a verdade pra ela, soh isso...

Ses: O q ele t disse???

Kag: Ele... ele disse q a minha mãe se matou, por ter eu como filha... (a mãe dela morreu de uma grave doença, quando ela tinha 6 anos. E a kagome fica meio sentimental quando falam da mãe dela) Q eu sou um peso na vida do meu pai, por isso ele não liga mais pra mim, e q vcs são os meus amigos por pena, e q..., eu nunca vou encontrar um amor verdaeiro

InuT: -chocado- Inuyasha! Como vc pode dizer issu pra ela??? Sesshoumaru, leve-a para cozinha, e lhe de um copo d água com açúcar.

Inu: Eh soh a verdade!!

Ses: Vamos –pegando a Kagome no colo (q nem noivos . Embrulha o Sesshy q eu vou leva-lo) e levando-a na cozinha-

Enquanto ia levando Kagome para a cozinha, Sesshoumaru encontra alguém

???: Quem eh ela sesshoumaru? E pq ela tah chorando?

Ses: Ela eh uma amiga minha, ...

Kag: Prazer, eu sou Kagome, como o sesshy jah disse, sou amiga dele, e estou fazendo um trabalho com o inuyasha –cortando o sesshy- (como a Kagome eh educada!!!)

???: Eu sou Izayoi, mãe do Inuyasha, mas o q aconteceu? –preocupada-

Ses: Vai no quarto do inuyasha, q vc vai entender o q aconteceu!

Izayoi subiu para o quarto do filho, onde tava a maior discussão, e sesshoumaru chegou na cozinha, e preparou um copo de aqua com açúcar para a kagome

Ses: Vc sabe q tudo o q o inuyasha disse eh mentira –entregando o copo-

Kag: Eu sei, mas vc sabe como eu fico quando falam da minha mãe, eu ainda não superei a morte dela...

Ses: Eu sei disso ka, mas onde esta aquela menina confiante, q não se abalava por nada, e q prometeu vingança???

Kag: Ela esta bem aqui,e eu vou voltar lah pro quarto do seu irmã e terminar o trabalho! Ou eu não me chamo Kagome Higurashi!!

Ses: Essa sim eh a Kagome q eu conheço!

Subiram pro quarto de inuyasha, onde deu pra ouvir q ele estava levando uma puta d uma bronca (bem feito, seu ogro extremamente insensível!!!)

Iza: Como vc fez isso com ela inuyasha??

Inu: Ih mãe, desencana, vaso ruim não quebra

InuT: Inuyasha Taisho, eu não permito q v c fale assim dela, onde jah se viu? Quando ela entrar aqui vc vai pedir desculpas pra ela

Inu: Mas...

Iza: Nada d mas mocinho, vc vai pedir desculpas sim, o seu pai estah certo

Ses: Voltamos

Iza: Vc jah esta melhor querida??

Kag: Bem melhor, queira desculpar-me por preocupar a senhora

InuT: Tudo bem... Vamos inuyasha, peça desculpas para ela (parece um pai dando bronca em uma criança, por ela ter brigado com outra . )

Inu: ¬¬

Kag: Tudo bem Sr. Taisho, ele não precisa c ele não quiser

InuT: Mas ele tem q t pedir desculpas

Kag: Eu sei q o q ele flw foi da boca pra fora (MENTIRAAAA!!!) e q ele não queria falar o q ele flw, por isso eu jah desculpei-o

Iza: Mas vc não vai ficar sem castigo, mocinho –saindo do quarto-

InuT: Seu castigo nós ainda vamos descobrir qual eh..., mas vc não vai sair impune disso –saindo tbm-

Kag: Então inuyasha, vamos continuar o trabalho???

Inu: Feh!

E assim eles terminaram d fazer o trabalho sobre o Egito, e Sesshoumaru levou kagome para a casa dela. Quando kagome chegou em casa, e conversou com o seu irmão, contando como foi o trabalho, (omitindo alguns acontecimentos, lógico) o telefone toca

Ban: Alo?

???: Oi Bankotsu, eu posso falar com a Kagome?

Ban: Claro Sango, espera q eu vou passar pra ela. –colocando a mão no telefone- Kagome, eh a Sango

Kag: -pega o telefone- Oi Sango, eai, blz?

San: Eu to bem sim. Mas, me conta, como foi o trabalho com o Inuyasha?

Kag: Nem t conto –indo para o quarto, e contando tudo o q aconteceu- Basicamente, foi isso

San: CACHORRO!!! Eu não acredito q ele fez isso com vc!!!

Kag: pois acredite, ele fez, mas m conta vc, como foi o trabalho com o mirok?

San: Eu t liguei pra conta isso, foi assim

-------------------Flash Back------------------ (vai ser a sango lembrando e contando pra kagome)

San: Vamos começar o trabalho? (ela jah tava na casa dele, e iam fazer o trabalho)

Mir: Claro. Mas antes eu posso t perguntar uma coisa? –serio-

San: O.o claro...

Mir: A kagome, como ela ficou depois do dia do baile?

San: Mal, neh... como vc esperava q ela fichase? Q ela agradecesse vcs por terem jogado graxa e penas nela?

Mir: Sera q ela me perdoaria?

San: O.O "sera q a k-chan realmente estava certa, será q ele se arrependeu mesmo?" Pq vc quer saber?

Mir: Eu tentei impedir a kikyou, mas eu não consegui, eu nunca fui contra a kagome, e nem entendo pq eles são.

San: Mas vc sabe o motivo?

Mir: Pelo o q eu entendi, a kikyou não foi com a cara da kagome, por elas serem parecidas, e a kikyou com medo d perder a fama d '+ popular' da escola, começou com tudo

San: Mas e o inuyasha?

Mir: Quando ele viu a kagome ofendendo a kikyou, na primeira briga das duas, ele ficou p da vida com a kagome, e juntou-se a kikyou.

San: Mas ele não sabia q foi ela q começou?

Mir: Como eles estão namorando, nada mais justo q fosse proteger a namorada, ainda mais com a kikyou dando uma d coitadinha, falando q a kikyou começou...

San: E pq vc nunca fez nada para para-los?

Mir: Naquela época, eu realmente achava engraçado, mas com o passar do tempo, eu vi q eles (kikyou e inuyasha) estavam pegando pesado demais, etentava para-los mas não conseguia...

San: Sinceramente Mirok, eu não sei c ela vai t perdoar... vcs fizeram mto mal pra ela

Mir: Soh espero q um dia ela m perdoe. Mas vamos fazer o trabalho!

San: Sim, vamos –indo para o lado dele- (ele tava sentado na frente do pc, e ela foi do lado dele)

Mir: O q vc acha dessa pagina? –passando a mão em lugares indevidos-

TAPA

San: Seu Tarado ù.ú

----------------Fim do Flash Back----------------------

San: Foi isso.

Kag: Vc acha q ele tava sendo sincero? Ou eh mais um plano deles?

San: Eu acho q ele tava sendo sincero, mas eh melhor q gente dexar isso quieto por enquanto.

Kag: Com ctz.

E as duas ficaram conversando ateh altas horas. Desligaram, e foram dormir. Passaram-se alguns meses, depois do trabalho, Kagome e Sango tiraram A (ou 10, como preferirem). Era o mês de aniversario de Kagome, e o niver dela estava chegando, faltavam apenas algumas semanas.

* * *

Espero do fundo do meu kokoro q vcs gostem desse cap. Eu tava sem inspiração para escreve-lo, por isso ele ficou assim ¬¬. O proximo capitulo sera o mais esperado. A Grande Revelação!!

Mandem reviews!!!

Clarice: Com ctz ela sabe chegar com estilo, eu gostei mto da sua idéia e vou tentar encaixa-la na historia, (ateh pq eu não tenhu uma idéia especifica pra colocar nessa hora). Valeu. Bjs

Angel Love dreams: Sim, sim, a rin vai fik com o sesshy, com ctz o kouga eh um gatinhu!! Viu, eu A-M-E-I o seu apelido pra kikiescrota, mto perfeito. Bom, eu tava pensando nela fazer ele c apaixonar por ela (mais) e daí ela dah o fora em alto estilo (como a entrada triunfal dela ). Eu posso colocar a apresentação da rin em um flash back mais pra frente, ok?. Brigadao. Bjs

Hime Hine: Festas vc pode ter ctz q vai ter!! Eh uma boa idéia verdade ou conseqüência!!! Huhuhuhuhu (risada maligna!!). Bjs

Emi: Tenha ctz q eles vão sofrer na mao da Kagome!! Issu eu garanto!! Bjs

Daaani-chan: Ele eh mto gato . Eu qro ele pra mim... TT. Bjs

K-Dani: Sua idéia não eh ruim!!! Ela eh boa. Eu tbm jah fiz essa do namorado. Vou colocar sua idéia. Bjs

Hana Murasaki-Chan: Ele não vai sofrer mto antes d ter um bj dela, (eu vou fazer ele roubar um bj dela ). Humilhar uma menina vingativa eh não ter amor a vida . . Como dizem q vaso ruim não quebra, ela vai demorar um pouco pra quebra, pois Toda regra tem uma exceção. Bjs

MiyaVi: Vc não pode falar nada sobre copiar jeitos, ateh pq vc eh a minha pricipal plagiadora. Tah certo q eu não descrevi como eu tava falando na sala, mas... por vc, eu coloco uma outra descrição dele. Aff... como vc eh chata i.i, mas tah blz. Bjs

Lilica-chan: O sesshy vai dar uns pegas na k-chan sim, e o inu vai morrer d ciúmes. Bjs


	7. Cap VII: Revelando Segredos, parte I

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo VII – Revelando Segredos, Parte I**

* * *

E as duas ficaram conversando ateh altas horas. Desligaram, e foram dormir. Passaram-se alguns meses, depois do trabalho, Kagome e Sango tiraram A (ou 10, como preferirem). Era o mês de aniversario de Kagome, e o niver dela estava chegando, faltavam apenas algumas semanas.

* * *

Passadas alguams semanas, finalmente chegou o niver da Kagome (hehehehehe, Finalmente!!! Uhuu!!!) Para todos eram apenas mais um dia chato de aula, mas não para kagome, não eh todo o dia q c completa 16 anos. Como ninguem tinha o interesse d saber quando a kagome fazia aniversario, ela não recebeu mtos parabéns, soh dos seus amigos inseparáveis . Jah era a hora da saída (desculpem se eu fui mto apressada, mas eh q eu to com mta vontade d escrever esse cap) estavam todos indo embora, quando aparece uma limusine enorme e para no portão da escola, de dentro da limusine sai Narak, este estava vestindo um smoking e segurava um buquê d rosas vermelhas (¬, embrulha q eu vou levar) q começa a procurar Kagome, quando este a vê, vai ateh ela, e ela, quando a viu saiu correndo em direção a ele.

Nar: Oi ka!! Há quanto tempo!! Q saudades d vc querida!! –a abraçando-

Kag: Eu... eu... eu to morrendo d saudades d vc!! Mas vc não ia chegar soh semana q vem?? –soluçando (d alegria) –

Nar: Eu vim fazer uma surpresa, afinal não eh todo dia q a minha pqna faz 16 anos!! E isso eh pra vc! –entregando o buquê-

Kag: São lindas!!

Nar: Q bom q gostou!! Vamos?? – colocando a mao no ombro dela- Teremos um dia cheio hj

Kag: Mas o q...

Kik: Há! –indo na frente da Kagome e do Narak- Agora eu entendi pq vc esta se vestindo melhor, tbm, com um homem desses pagando tudo...

Nar: Vc não me disse q não ia contar pra ninguem??

Kag: Mas eu soh contei para os meus amigos, sinceramente eu não to entendendo o q ela tah falando...

Kik: Não se faça d inocente Kagome, eu sei d tudo. Vc pensa q me engana. Vc estah saindo com o Narak, ele eh rico, e pelo tanto q ele t paga...

Nar: O q vc esta insinuando?

Kik: Q a meretriz da Kagome esta recebendo uma 'generosa' quantia para passar as noites com vc...

Nar: O q vc disse q ela eh? – pergunta se segurando pra não partir em cima do pescoço daquela q ousava xingar a sua filha- (sinceramente era mais fácil falar q ele tava se segurando pra não matar a kikyou!!)

Kik: Q ela eh uma M-E-R-E-T-R-I-Z!!

Nar: Pq vc acha q ela eh uma meretriz?

Kik: Oras, vc chega do nada, e entrega um buquê enorme pra ela, sem motivos aparente, pq nem aniversario dela eh (dãããããã... soh pq ela quer ¬¬), esse ano ela começou a se vestir melhor, eh lógico q vc dah dinheiro pra ela.

Nar: Eh lógico q eu dou dinheiro pra ela. Por curiosidade, qual eh o seu nome?

Kik: Kikyou Takeda, mas vc pode me chamar soh d Kikyou, Narak

Nar: Então Senhorita Kikyou, pra vc eh SENHOR NARAK. Não ouse se dirigir a minha filha assim. Pq ela não eh da mesma laia q vc...

Kik: E por uma acaso sua filha tah aki? (baaaakaaaaaaa, como ela pode ser taum tapada assim??)

Nar: Claro, deixe-me apresenta-la -faz Kagome dar uns passos pra frente-. Esta eh minha filha Kagome Higurashi.

Todos: OO

Kik: E-ela e-eh a su-sua fi-filha? –gaguejando d surpresa-

Kag: Q foi kikyou? Não consegue acreditar q 'A Rainha dos Humilhados' eh filha do seu ator predileto? Q aquela garotinha feia, 'gorda', e q não tinha lugar para cair morta eh mais bonita, magra, e rica q vc, t perturba?

Kik: Eu... eu... vc sabe q eu tava brincando Kagome ' - tentando contornar a situação-

Nar: Então era essa q t humilhava kagome??

Kag: Como vc soube???

Nar: Seu irmão m contou.

Kag: Tinha q ser ele... axu q hj eu vou mata-lo... – fazendo uma cara mto assassina- Mas respondendo a sua pergunta, a própria.

Nar: Nunca mais dirija meia silaba pra minha filha, vc ouviu bem... e se eu ficar sabendo q vc chegou a 1 metro dela, vc vai se ver comigo... –apontando o dedo na cara da kikyou-

Kag: "Há, bem feito, se ferrou tonta... huhu"

San: -aparecendo do meio da multidão- Se ferrou em kikyou... por essa vc não esperava... Oi Narak

Ses: Não mesmo, axu q ninguem aki eperava. Oi Narak

Nar: Oi sango, sesshoumaru

Todos com algumas exceções (Sango, Sesshy e Kouga), estavam assim: OO

Rin: Kagome? –se aproximando, juntamente com Kouga e Ayame-

Kag: Ah sim! Pai deixe-me apresentar os meus novos amigos. Esta eh a Rin, esta a Ayame e o Kouga, aquele q eu conheci na net

Nar: Prazer

Ayame: E-e-ele eh o se-seu pai??? O Narak...??? -cara d assustada-

Kag: Eh... pq ninguem acredita nisso??? –desanima- Chega ateh a desanimar um poko... Maaaaaaaas... Eh verdade sim Ayame, ele eh o meu pai

San: Pq sera q ninguem acredita??? – põe a mão no queixo e faz uma cara pensativa- Será pq ninguem espera???

Kag: '

Nar: Bom... vamos, ka!! Vcs querem carona???

Todos: Sim

Nar: Então vamos.

E assim dirigiram-se para o carro, cada um ia para a sua casa, menos Sango, pois esta tinha feito Kagome prometer q iria no xoping com ela. No carro estavam assim: Narak, Kagome e Sango d um lado, e na frente estavam Ayame, Kouga, Sesshoumaru e Rin

Kag: Hahahahahah!!! Por essa eu juro q aqueles idiotas naum esperavam –chorando d rir-

San: Calma k-chan... assim vc vai passar mal... (meus amigos vivem m dizendo issu)

Kag: A Sango, vc tem q concordar comigo q foi mto engraçado... –enxugando as lagrimas-

San: O pior eh q foi mesmo

Kou: Não tanto quanto ela tentando arrumar a situação. "Eu... eu... vc sabe q eu tava brincando Kagome" –tentando imitar a kikyou com uma voz extremamente irritante e tosca-

Rin: Mas Kagome, quem jah sabia dissu?

Kag: Bem... a sango e o sesshy jah tinham conhecido meu pai, e o kouga eu contei pra ele tbm, mas ele não chegou a conhecer. E desculpa por não ter contado nada, nem deu tempo e eu eskeci XP

Ses: tinha q ser a Kagome mesmo...

Kag: tonto... -mostrando a lingua- Mas voltando ao assunto... Quem vcs axam q ficou com mais cara d 'eu não acredito nisso'?

Nar: Vc naum vai esquecer issu taum cedo hein???

Kag: Nem a pau... isso vai ficar registrado na minha memória para sempre, e eu vou fazer questão d contar aos meus netos .

Todos: '¬¬

Aya: Eu axu q foi mto boa a cara da Kiki

Kou: A da Kagura tbm foi legal, foi mto parecida com a da kiki

Rin: Meu voto vai para a da Kiki (kiki 2 X Kagura 1 . )

Ses: Sem sombras d duvida a do Inuyasha (kiki 2 X Kagura 1 X Inu 1)

Kag: E vc pai?Jah q vc não sabe nome, descreva-o

Nar: Pra aquela q tava na nossa frente, como era mesmo o nome dela Kiji... Kili... Kimi...

San: Kikyou –segurando a risada-

Nar: Essa mesma, e um outro d cabelos prateados, orelhinhas d cachorro na cabeça, pensando bem... ele era parecido com vc Sesshoumaru, mas não sei pq eu não fui com a cara dele,. Sei lah uma cara d... tarado com bad boy mauricinho

Ses: Infelizmente aquele idiota eh o meu meio - irmão Inuyasha. Ele eh um idiota sem salvação...

Kag: E mauricinho bad-boy tbm, não podemos esquecer disso.

Rin: E vc Kagome, em quem vai votar???

Kag: Levando em consideração todas as caras q eu jah vi... –olhando pra sango- Neh Sango?? . Eu axu...–volta a olhar pra rin- Q a pior foi a da Kiki com o do Inuyasha, sinceramente, eu não sei d quem foi a pior

Rin: Parece q chegamos na minha casa. (ps: quando eles entraram no carro, informaram seus respectivos endereços) Vamos Ayame???

Aya: Vamos. Xau pra todos, ateh amanha. Foi um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Narak. –saindo do carro-

Rin: Ateh amanha, foi um prazer conhece-lo Sr. Narak –saindo do carro tbm- (olha ela imitando a Ayame...¬¬ coisa feia...)

Nar: O prazer foi todo meu. E podem me chamar soh d Narak

Rin e Ayame:. Xau!

E o carro partiu rumo a casa de Kouga, onde este saiu e depois foi ateh a casa d Sesshoumaru, q desceu do carro, restando Sango, Kagome e Narak

Kag: Sangosinha querida do meu kokoro, a gente tem mesmo q ir pro xoping hj? –olhinos brilhando-

San: Nem adianta Srta. Kagome Higurashi, nos vamos e ponto final. Ateh pq a idéia foi sua.

Kag: Eu sei, mas eh q eu não esperava q o meu pai fosse chegar hj do trabalho. Por favor!!

San: Não. Vc vai e pronto! E vc vai ter um tempão pra ficar com o seu pai, neh Narak?

Nar: Hei... Não me metam na "briga" d vcs...

Kag: Mas...

San: Nada d mas...

Kag: Tah neh ¬¬ jah q eu não tenho escolha...

Assim em meio a pedidos de Kagome para não ir ao xoping, eles chegaram a residência dos Higurashi. Almoçaram e a tarde foram para o xoping junto com Jakotsu (ele tah vivo ainda :p) q insistiu para ir junto, e pq xoping e compras eh com ele mesmo. Depois de umas 2h de andança e compras, tinha uns caras segurando as compras deles (pra eles mesmo não segurarem), eles estavam pensando sobre o q iam fazer...

Jak: Meninas... eu não sei não... mas eu axu q essa seção d compras me deixou es-go-ta-di-nha –colocando a mão na testa para limpar o suor 'imaginario'-

San: Vc não eh a única. Mas o q faremos agora?

Kag: Q tal irmos para a praça de alimentação?? Eu axu q to precisando d um sundae... de morango...

San: ¬¬... Ok, chega neh kagomezinha...

Kag: Stress...

Jak: Deixem d papo e vamos...

E foram na praça d alimentação, onde cada um pediu um sundae e sentou em uma mesinha, para conversar.

Jak: -olhando para os lados a procura d algum homem-(sabe quando vc fica olhando pros lados e vê quem tah passando, eh issu q ele tava fazendo) Aff... como não tem ninguem bonito nesse xoping ¬¬

Kag: Não mesmo

???: Kagome!!!

Kag: Kikyou??? Oo

Kik: Eu mesma Vc tah bem???–dando dois beijos na bochecha dela-

Kag: Eu tava bem ateh ver uma idiota puxa-saco na minha frente... ¬¬

Jak: Pelo Senhor Protetor das Bibas e Bofes deste mundo! (adorei essa)Quem eh vc??

Kik: Eu sou a Kikyou amiga da Kagome!

Jak: (ps.: ele jah sabia da 'relação' da kikyou com a Kagome) Amiga?? Mas d amiga aqui eu soh estou vendo a Sango

Kik: -se irritando- Olha aqui sua bixa loka! Quem eh vc pra falar q eu não sou amiga da Kagome?

Kag: Ele eh o MEU PRIMO! Pelo amor de Kami-sama vamos embora daqui q esta fedendo. –se levantando-

San: Axei q vc nunca ia perguntar

Depois de darem mais umas voltas e comprarem mais, eles resolveram ir embora. Jah eram umas 19:00 quando Bankotsu avisa a Kagome q eles iam sair, para um jantar formal para conversar sobre a empresa de Bankotsu (sim, ele não eh um desocupado, ele eh dono d uma empresa d ropas famosíssima)

Kag: Tenho q ir mesmo?

Ban: Tem. Esteja pronta as 19:30

Kag: Sim senhor. Mais alguma ordem?

Ban: ¬¬ Não

Kag: Eh formal ou não?

Ban: Vai como se sentir melhor.

Quando Bankotsu saiu do quarto, Kagome foi tomar um banho, e começar a se arrumar. Após o banho, kagome colocou um vestido q tinha comprado no xoping, este era vinho, frente única, com uma fita d cetim branca embaixo dos seios. O vestido ia ateh o meio das coxas, e ela usava um sapato de salto 5cm branco. Seu colar era d brilhantes, com um coração d pingente, combinando com os brincos. Terminando de se arrumar, Kagome desceu as escadas e encontrou todos esperando-lhe. (não vou descrever as roupas pq eu to sem imaginação).

Kag: Vamos??

Jak: Primuxa, vc esta ma-ra-vi-lho-sa-men-te perfeita!!

Ban: Vc vai se encontrar com alguém por acaso?? (irmão ciumento)

Nar: Filha, vc esta linda!! Mas vamos sim. Temos mto a resolver

Kag: "aff... parece q eles esqueceram do meu aniversario" Ond nos vamos?

Nar: No restaurante Town's (O Town's um restaurante super chique e caro)

E assim eles foram para o restaurante Town's, ou fizeram Kagome achar q foram, pois eles estavam indo por um outro caminho.

Kag: Nós não íamos no Town's???  
Ban: Não  
Kag: Então, onde nós vamos?  
Todos: ...  
Kag: Vcs podem me dizer?  
Ban: Não.  
Kag: Então quer dizer q eu não tenho o direito d saber onde vcs vaum me levar?  
Jak: É.  
Kag: Posso... -começa irritada-  
Nar: Cheguem d brigas crianças. Chegamos!

Quando Kagome ia olhar pela janela, sentiu colocarem uma venda em si. E começou a falar  
Kag: Não eh justo issu...  
Jak: Pq não??? –sarcastico-  
Kag: Nao gostei do seu tom d sarcasmo Jakotsu. Primeiro vcs não me falam onde taum me levando, segundo me vendam e terceiro ainda me carregam no colo...  
Ban: Vai dizer q não tah gostando?  
Kag: Eh vc q estah me carregando Ban?  
Ban: O próprio  
Kag: Tinha q ser...  
Nar: Pronto Bankotsu, solte ela...

E Bankotsu soltou kagome, jah aproveitando e tirando a venda q ela usava, e mostrando o interior d uma boate toda decorada, com varias pessoas (não, e.t's ¬¬ ) dentro.  
Jak: Vc realmente não achou q nos íamos deixar o seu aniversario passar em branco, sem nenhuma festa, achou??  
Kag: eu... eu...  
Jak: Pel'amor hein Kagome... vc m decepcionou agora  
Ses: -chegando perto do grupo- Bem, se a festa era surpresa, era ateh bom q ela não ficasse sabendo da existência da mesma, neh?  
San: Concordo em Numero, Gênero e Grau com o Sesshoumaru.  
Kag: Vcs sabiam?  
San: Claro, pq vc axa q eu t arrastei para o xoping hj? Eu sei o quanto vc gosta do seu pai, mas nos tínhamos q comprar uma roupa pra vc usar hj.  
Jak: Isso mesmo, eu não deixaria a minha primuxa 'desfilar' com qualquer roupa no aniversario dela  
Kag: Eu quero saber tudo, Tim-tim por Tim-tim  
Nar: Eu liguei pro Bankotsu quando vc estava na escola, para avisa-lo d q eu iria voltar no dia do seu aniversario, e q era para ele preparar uma festa suspresa para vc...

Ban: Ai eu liguei pra Sango e pro Sesshoumaru para eles me ajudarem a arrumar a festa, e para convidar os seus novos amigos, jah q eu não tinha o numero do telefone deles...

San:Então nós, convidamos a turma, e organizamos junto com o seu irmão a festa.

Jak: Mas eh lógico q a decoração ficou por minha conta...

Kag: Eu amo vcs . -dando um abraço coletivo em todos (Narak, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Ayame e Rin) – Eu vou cumprimentar todo mundo e depois eu volto pra falar com vcs

Após ter recebido 'Parabéns' e 'Felicidades' de todos da festa, Kagome foi procurar seus amigos para conversar e se divertir, mas todos estavam dançando, e os únicos q não estavam, estavam conversando, q era o caso de Sesshoumaru e Rin (conversando... sei... aham... . ). Então Kagome resolveu ir para uma parte mais sossegada da boate, q era meio perto d onde estava Rin e Sesshoumaru, mas encontrou alguém q nunca pensaria encontrar lah, e por sinal este alguém estava bêbado, mas começou a falar com ela quando a viu. E sesshoumaru reparando nisso, começou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois.

???: Finalmente teve um tempo para falar comigo hein...

POR FAVOR NAO MANDEM REVIEWS NESTE CAP!!! Eu sei vcs devem tar pensando "Ela endoidou", eu nao enddoidei, eh q eu queria q vcs lessem a parte II, e jah mandassem as reviews falando dos dois cap. E eu vou responder as reviews no prox cap. q promete arrasar!!!

bjs!!


	8. Cap VII: Revelando Segredos, parte II

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo VII – Revelando Segredos, Parte II**

* * *

Após ter recebido 'Parabéns' e 'Felicidades' de todos da festa, Kagome foi procurar seus amigos para conversar e se divertir, mas todos estavam dançando, e os únicos q não estavam, estavam conversando, q era o caso de Sesshoumaru e Rin (conversando... sei... aham... . ). Então Kagome resolveu ir para uma parte mais sossegada da boate, q era meio perto d onde estava Rin e Sesshoumaru, mas encontrou alguém q nunca pensaria encontrar lah, e por sinal este alguém estava bêbado, mas começou a falar com ela quando a viu. E sesshoumaru reparando nisso, começou a prestar atenção na conversa dos dois.

???: Finalmente teve um tempo para falar comigo hein...

* * *

Kag: Inuyasha??? O q vc esta fazendo aqui?

Inu: Eu vim com o idiota do Sesshoumaru. Mas pq vc demorou tanto pra vir falar comigo hein??

Kag: Pq eu não sabia q vc ia ir? –sarcastica-

Inu: Sabe Kagome.. eu tenho q te contar algo super importante.

Kag: "lah vem..." Fale.

Inu: Eu sempre gostei de você

Kag: Disso eu sei, vc sempre gostou de mim como uma pessoa idiota perfeita para humilhar. Agora me conta uma q eu realmente não saiba.

Inu: Eu sempre gostei ded vc, mas não esse gostar q vc flw, eu sempe fui apaixonado por vc.

Kag: Eu sempre soube q vc era um idiota, mas menitroso oportunista..., dessa eu juro q não sabia. Quando vc percebeu os seus sentimentos? Quando vc viu q eu era mais rica q vc? Q o meu pai eh famoso? Me poupe inuyasha.

Inu: Vc ser rica ou não, nunca me importou.

Kag: Não... então pq vc esta se declarando agora? Quer dizer, se eh q isto pode ser chamado de declaração... Eh mais um plano seu e da Kikyou? Elem do q, como vc quer q eu acredite em vc, se vc esta bêbado?

Inu:Não eh mais um plano, eseim,eu estou bêbado, mas isso não me importa (mas importa pra kagome ¬¬) o q realmente me importa eh saber c vc vai ou não ficar comigo.

Kag: Eu não vou ficar com vc.

Inu: Pq não??

Kag: Pq... pq... pq eu estou naomorando "boa desculpa Kagome"

Inu: Quem? Me diz quem eh o desgraçado para eu acabar com a raça dele, por ele ter encostado em vc.

Kag: Eh o... – olhando para os lados, e vendo o sesshomaru – Meu namorado eh o Sesshoumaru

Ses: (q estava escutando a conversa) "OO"

Inu: O Sesshoumaru???

Kag: Sim, o Sesshy

Inu: Vc não pode estar namorando ele.Eu nunca vi vcs dois juntos – se aproximando de Kagome-

Kag: Pq eu não posso estar namorando ele?? Eu estava livre e desimpedida. E não eh soh pq vc não viu, q eu não estou com ele. –indo para traz, e encostando na parede- "Merda, não tem para onde eu ir"

Inu: Vc esta mentindo, eu sinto isso... –colocando as mãos na parede, uma de cada lado da cabeça de Kagome-

Kag: O q vc esta fazendo?? (como se ela não suspeitasse ¬¬)

Inu: Uma coisa q eu deveria ter feito a mto tempo, e q nós dois queremos. –se aproximando-

E Inuyasha a beijou. Passado o momento de susto, Kagome abriu a boca permitindo que a língua de Inuyasha explorasse cada canto de sua boca, transformando o beijo em um beijo sevagem, cheio de desejo, paixão e luxuria, enquanto as mãos de Inuyasha saiam da parede e começavam a percorrer o corpo de Kagome, e ela colocava suas mãos no ombro dele. Até q são interrompidos por alguém

???: Kagome!! Inuyasha!! O q é isso??

Ao ouvir seu nome, Kagome empurra Inuyasha e olha para a pessoa

Inu: Eh um beijo, não esta vendo não, Sesshoumaru???

Ses: Seu parvo! Que eh um beijo eu sei, não sou tão burro como vc ¬¬. Mas o q eu quero saber eh pq VC esta beijando ELA –puxando Kagome pelo braço-

Inu: Q foi??? Tah bravinha pq eu estava beijando a sua namorada???

Ses: Isso, mesmo! Ela eh a minha namorada... –dando um abraço na cintura dela- Pq algum problema inuzinho?? –vendo a cara d raiva do irmão-

Kag: "Ele ouviu toda a conversa???" –ficando corada- "Mas pq ele tah entrando no jogo??"

Inu: Sabia q vcs não parecem um casal d namorados??

Kag: Vc não tem q ...

Mas eh interrompida por Sesshoumaru que lhe esta beijando, mas diferente do beijo de inuyasha, este era um beijo cheio d carinho, e amor fraternal, ao qual Kagome correspondeu timidamente (olha a Kagome, bjou os mais bonitos no mesmo dia... Dah-lhe Kagome!!). O beijo não durou mto, mas tbm não foi mto rapido

Inu: Vcs... vcs...

Ses: O q foi inuzinho??? A verdade lhe incomoda??? Nós não podemos namorar??

Inu: Saia de perto da Minha Kagome!! (momento possessivo do inu)

Ses: Sua?? Me poupe Inuyasha – colocando a kagome em sua frente e a abraçando, colocando a cabeça no ombro dela- Ela não eh e nunca sera sua

Inu: Ela eh minha, tire suas patas imundas dela!! –indo para cima de Sesshoumaru-

Sesshoumaru vendo q Inuyasha ia começar a brigar, empurra Kagome, q cai no chão, e começa a brigar. Kagome ainda tentava processar o ocorrido, Sesshoumaru entrando na menira e a beijando, e Inuyasha bêbado, falando q gostava dela.

Kag: "Eh isso, o Sesshy está me protegendo do Inuyasha, para eu não me sentir triste, magoada e iludida (OO dessa nem eu sabia!!) pq ele esta mais uma vez brincando com os meus sentimentos... –e ela se lembrou...-

------------------Flash Back-----------------

Isso aconteceu no começo do ano passado, Inuyasha namorava Kikyou, e estava conversando com Kagome, q não época era um pouco ingênua, e ainda não tinha começado a "guerra" d humilhações "pesadas" entre Kagome e Kikyou, e. Sango jaah era amiga de Kagome, e foi com este incidente, q Kagome virou amiga de Sesshoumaru

Inu: Sabe Kagome, eu terminei com a Kikyou

Kag: "Q bom!! Finalmente eu vou ter uma chance com ele!!" E pq vc terminou com ela??

Inu: Pq eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa

Kag: Ah... e quem eh ela?? –triste-

Inu: - se aproximando de Kagome- Ela esta bem na minha frente...

Kag: - fechando os olhos- "ele gosta de mim!! Eu não acredito"

???: Parabéns inuyasha!!! Vc conseguiu!!

Inu: eu disse q conseguia kikyou, mas agora eu quero o meu premio. –olhar safado-

Kag: Q?????

Kik: Q foi garota??? Não entendeu ainda??? O inuyasha não terminou comigo, era tudo um plano meu, para ver c vc parava d ficar secando ele, e se tocasse q vc não pode mecher comigo

Kag: Mas... –seus olhos estvam se enchendo de lagrimas-

Inu: Meus Deus, como vc eh lerda garota... Se toca! Isso foi um plano, um pla-no. Vc axa q eu iria ficar com uma coisa feito vc??

Kik: Olha soh inu..., ela vai chorar tadinha...

Nisso Kagome saiu correndo, sem olhar por onde ia, e acabou esbarrando em alguém

???: Vc não olha por onde anda não garota???

Kag: Des... descupe-me... eu... eu não vi por onde andava –olhando para a cara da pessoa-

???: Quem eh vc?

Kag: Meu nome eh Kagome

???: O meu eh Sesshoumaru Taisho. Pq vc esta chorando?

Kag: Eu... a idiota aki caiu em um plano do Inuyasha e da Kikyou

Ses: Nem precisa dizer mais nada, se o parvo do meu meio-irmao tah no meio, coisa boa eh q não eh...Mas não se preocupe, com as coisas altamente idiotas q ele faz, ele eh um crianção q vai demorar para amadurecer.

Kag: -esboçando um sorriso- Obrigada

Ses: Por ...?

Kag: Por me ajudar (???, Tah neh...)

Ses: Amigos são pra essas coisas...

------------Fim do Flash Back-------------------

Kag: "Eh... eh igual ao da outra vez... soh q agora eles sabem quem eu sou... Mas isso não vai ficar assim, mas não mesmo" –levanta e vai ateh os dois q ainda estão brigando- PAREM OS DOIS AGORA!!!! –gritou- (jura???)

Inu: Parar pq?? Eu soh estou protegendo o q eh meu! E vc eh minha!! (soh faltou ele soltar uma risada maléfica . )

Kag: Pode parar com isso, Inuyasha Taisho, eu não te pertenço e nunca pertenci –indo para o lado do Sesshoumaru e ficando de frente para o Inuyasha-

Inu: Mas eu te amo –triste- (soh bêbado mesmo pra ele falar isso)

PLAFT

Inu: -coloca a mão no rosto, em cima da marca do tapa- Pq vc fez isso?

Kag: Pare de falar mentiras Inuyasha, se vc realmente me amasse, vc não teria feito tudo o q fez (o q não foi pouca coisa). Vc sabia, Inuyasha, q quem ama protege, cuida, ajuda e da carinho, mas o q vc fez? Vc me humilhou, ofendeu e quando eu precisei de ajuda, vc estava lah sim, mas não do jeito q eu queria, me ajudando, vc fazia eu me sentir pior. Que tipo de amor eh esse? Não eh esse o tipo de amor que eu quero para mim –começa a chorar-

Ses: Está feliz Inuyasha? Era isso o q vc queria? –abraçando a Kagome-

Inu: -mais triste ainda- Eu... –sua face começou a ficar rude (ele voltou ao normal, ficou sóbrio)- Sinceramente? Era exatamente isso o q eu queria. Ela sempre foi uma chorona. E sobre o namoro, vcs dois se merecem, uma vadia, q dever dar pra qualquer um e um corno q nem deve passar pela porta, por culpa do tamanho dos chifres. E isso eh pelo tapa q vc me deu –levatando o braço para bater na Kagome-

Quando Inuyasha estava quase acertando o rosto de Kagome, q estava com os olhos fechados, devida a aproximação da mão de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru segurou o braço de Inuyasha

Ses: Se vc tocar em um fio de cabelo dela, vc nunca mais Vera a luz do dia (deu medo agora...)

Inu: To morrendo de medo d vc –mostrando a mão, q qual fingia estar tremendo- Mas pode ter certeza que eu nunca mais terei a minha vida como antes, agora q eu beijei essa daí –limpando a boca enojado e apontando pra Kagome-

Ses: Ora seu... –indo brigar com inuyasha-

Kag: Deixe-o falar o q ele quiser Sesshy. –segurando o braço do Sesshoumaru- Ele é um tapado que não sabe ser 'bom', e precisa ficar rebaixando os outros para se sentir 'o Maximo'. Alem do q, o que vem de baixo não me atinge

Inu: Por isso que seus insultos não tem efeito nenhum sobre mim, pq menor q vc, soh uma formiga mesmo.

Kag: Viu Sesshy, ele nem entendeu q o q eu queria dizer era que eu não ligo para o q pessoas inferiores dizem a meu respeito.

Ses: Essa quebrou legal hein _Inuzinho_... Hei K-chan, fazia tempo q vc não dava uma quebrada tão boa e sonora nele

Kag: Eh verdade... fazia tempo memso... eu ateh estava com saudades desse som...

Inu: Calem a boca! Eu nem sei o pq de eu estar aqui perdendo o meu tempo falando com vcs.

Kag: Hãããã... –fingindo q esta pensando- PQ vc esta na festa do MEU aniversario, pq vc não conhece ninguem aqui, q quem vc conhece te odeia, pq são os MEUS amigos?

San: -aparecendo do nada- Finalmente eu te encontrei Ka-chan!! Vamos Dançar!! –puxando Kagome-

Kag: Calma Sango-chan! Mas vamos sim... melhor q ficar aqui...

E assim Sango levou Kagome ateh a pista de dança, a qual estava cheia. E kagome começou a dançar, estava tocando uma musica eletrônica. Kagome, vendo q tinha uma certa pessoa olhando pra ela, foi ateh o DJ e pediu pra tocar Fergalicious – _Fergie._

_Four, tres, two, uno  
_

Quando começou a tocar, Kagome foi para o centro da pista e começou a rebolar, a todos vendo q ia ter um 'showzinho', fizeram um circulo.

_Listen up ya'll cause this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is the delicious. _

Fergalicious definition make the boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me (you can squeeze me)  
I ain't easy (I ain't sleazy)  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Fergalicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

A cada batida da musica, Kagome rebolava, descia ateh o chao, e dava uns olhares 'insinuadores' para Inuyasha, do tipo: 'Esta vendo o q tah perdendo trouxão??'. Quando a Fergie disse '_I blow kisses' _Kagome virou para inuyasha, e mandou um bj com os lábios pra ele. Este estava quase morrendo, e pensava: "Como ela eh... Para de pensar nisso Inuyasha!! Ela eh uma idiota!!"

_It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)  
It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
It's so delicious (they want a slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty) _

Fergalicious def, Fergalicious def, Fergalicious def  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E-R-G the I, the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness

Todos da rodinha,estavam impressionados com a desenvoltura de Kagome, ninguem nunca imaginou q ela sabia ser tão sexy dançando. E continuava dançando, passando as mãos pelo corpo, levantando um pouco o vestido, e fazendo todos os homens babaram (literalmente )

_  
He's my witness  
I put your boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got _

It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)  
It's so delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
It's so delicious (they want a taste of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Baby, baby, baby  
If you really wanna play  
Honey, keep your patience  
Baby, then you'll get a taste  
Of my tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It will make you go crazy

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A to the S-T-E-Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Kouga, foi para o centro da rodinha dançar, e começou a dançar de acordo com as batidas, enquanto Kagome q estava sendo levada pela musica, dançando de olhos fechados, não se importando com mais nada, ao ouvir uns assovios, resolveu abrir os olhos, e viu Kouga ao seu lado dançando. (gente ela não eh puta não, eh q ia ficar estranho colocar o Bankotsu pra fazer o q eu vou fazer . )

All the time I turn around, brother gather 'round always looking at me up and down look at my uuhh  
I just want to say it now I ain't tryin' to 'round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know that I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeatin' how the boys want to eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she's delicious

(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness  
I put your boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Kagome encostava em Kouga e rebolava sensualmente, provocando todos os homens q se encontravam no salão e observavam a dança. Enquanto encostando em uma parede um hanyou pensava, de boca aberta: "Como ela eh sensual dançando, nem parece a mesma q esta na escola. Estou achando q ela esta fazendo isso pra me provocar, olha soh o meu estado –olhando para a pqna elevação q estava entre suas pernas- Merda!! Maldição!!"

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergelicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty_

_It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t_

_T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
to the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the_

_Four, tres, two, uno_

Quando acabou a musica, Kagome recebeu aplausos se todos os convidados, e envergonhada, foi para onde seu irmão e seu primo estavam.

Kag:. Estah quente, não acham??

Ban: Vc não acha q estava dançando mto...

Jak: Não liga não Kagome, vc estava dançando perfeitamente, seu irmão q eh mto ciumento e protetor ¬¬

Kag: . Concordo plenamente com vc...

Ban: '¬¬

A festa ao ver de Kagome foi maravilhosa, a maior revista sobre adolescentes, Kawaii, e a d fofoca, Shikon (inpiração não tava "funcionando"), foram a festa para registrar as cenas. No dia seguinte, todos da escola que não sabiam sobre o ocorrido, ficaram pasmos ao ver a foto de Kagome, juntamente com Narak, e Bankotsu, um titulo escrito: 'Aniversario de Kagome Higurashi eh um arraso!', e embaixo começava a matéria: 'Kagome Higurashi completou ontem 16 anos, fazendo festa na boate Moon, sua festa estava de arrasar, com presença de famosos, parentes e amigos. Bla, bla, bla... Seu pai, Narak Higurashi, juntamente com seu filho Bankotsu Higurashi, seu sobrino Jakotsu, e seus amigos Sango Taijiya e Sesshoumaru Taisho preparam uma festa surpresa e bla, bla, bla..." Kagome, como não podia ser, chegou com estilo na escola, na BMW Conversível prata, junto com seu pai

* * *

Espero do fundo do meu coração q vcs tenham gostado desse cap, pq esse deu trabalho e ficou enorme, eu ia fazer soh uma parte, mas não deu, então eu dividi.Demorei um pouco, mas eu postei 2 capitulos, portanto, não me matem.E eu tbm não queria postar soh a primeira parte, queria postar as duas juntos, então demorou "um poko"

_MANDEM REVIEWS!!!!_

_**Isabel: **Q bom q vc esta gostando eu demorei um pouco, mas tah aki. Bjs_

_Clarice: Bom, ela deu um bjinho no sesshy e um bjao no inu, eh ela pegou os mais bonitos da festa. Com ctz a vingança não eh o melhor caminho pra se escolher, mas eh o mais gostoso. Bjs _

_**Miyazi:** Q bom q tah gostando, e achando q eu to melhorando. Assim vc me anima. Não leve a mal os meus "embrulha q eu vou levar", mas eh q se pudesse eu traria pra minha casa essas perfeições!!. Bjs_

_**Hime Hine: **Não pode rolar nenhuma besteirinha??? TT Eu não fiz a verdade ou conseqüência no niver da Kagome, pq eu quero colocar a Kikyou no 'jogo', e ela não foi convidada pra festa. Mas eu vou colocar Bjs_

_**Hana Murasaki-Chan**Espero q vc tenha gostado do momento q a Kikyou descobre o segredo, foi dificl d fazer, pq eu tinha varias idéias. A partir de agora o inu vai sofrer mto!! Muahahahahaha!!! Bjs_

_**manu higurashi:** Ele o (sesshy) vai ter q fingir q tah namorando a Kagome, graças a mentira q ela inventou, mas pode fika bem sossegada, q quem vai acabar com o Sesshy vai ser a Rin!Bjs_

_**Lilica-chan** hahahaha, com ctz ela deveria dar uns chutes, mas ela ano vai dar não, ela acha q isso eh mto pouco. Bjs_

_**s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2** hahahah, pode ter ctz q vc nao foi a unica a ficar com vontade d bater no inuyasha. Eu não tenho nada contra os casais kaguraXsesshy e kohakuXrin, mas eu prefiro q a rin fique com o sesshy. Eu posto rápido pq se eu não postar um pouquinho no orkut, a minha amiga me mata... O sesshy eh gostoso e maravilhoso, e os pais do inu vão dar mais liçoes nele. Bjs_

_**K-Dani**A sua idéia jah esta em andamento na fic. Bjs_


	9. Cap VIII: Brigas!

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo VIII – Brigas!**

No dia seguinte, todos da escola que não sabiam sobre o ocorrido, ficaram pasmos ao ver a foto de Kagome, juntamente com Narak, e Bankotsu, um titulo escrito: 'Aniversario de Kagome Higurashi é um arraso!', e embaixo começava a matéria: 'Kagome Higurashi completou ontem 16 anos, fazendo festa na boate Moon, sua festa estava de arrasar, com presença de famosos, parentes e amigos. Bla, bla, bla... Seu pai, Narak Higurashi, juntamente com seu filho Bankotsu Higurashi, seu sobrinho Jakotsu, e seus amigos Sango Taijiya e Sesshoumaru Taisho preparam uma festa surpresa e bla, bla, bla..." Kagome, como não podia ser, chegou com estilo na escola, na BMW Conversível prata, junto com seu pai

* * *

Todos ficavam impressionados com a chegada de Kagome, e nunca esperaram encontrar Narak Higurashi, principalmente parado na porta da escola. Kagome, quando termina de conversar com seu pai, vai até onde seus amigos estão, mas não pode deixar de ouvir uns murmúrios.

Garota1: Eu não acredito que ela é filha do Narak, não pode ser...

Garota2: Mas é verdade, se você for reparar eles até são parecidos...

Garota1: É verdade... Eles são parecidíssimos (isso q é fã hein... ¬¬)

Garoto1: Olha, a gostosinha da Kagome chegou...

Garoto2: Gostosinha? Ela é muito gostosa...

Garoto3: eu vou lá falar com ela...

Garoto1: Boa sorte...

Garoto3: Oi Kagome, tudo bem com você?

Kag: Oi , eu to bem sim, e você?

Garoto3: Melhor agora... (essa cantada é velha¬¬)

Kag: "afe... essa cantada é mais velha q andar pra traz" Que bom '

Garoto3: Viu..., você não quer sair comigo hoje a noite?

???: Hei Kagome, você vai sair comigo hoje?

Kag: Oi sesshy -dando um selinho nele- É lógico que eu vou, eu não perderia a oportunidade de sair com o meu namorado

Garoto3: Vocês estão namorando? Oo

Ses: Por que? Não podemos não? –abraçando a Kagome por traz, fazendo o garoto ir embora sem esperanças, e varias garotas olharem com ódio para Kagome- Afe, só porque descobriram que você é a filha do Narak, querem tirar proveito de tudo... Bando de idiotas ¬¬

Kag: Relaxa sesshy, mas vamos que todos já estão esperando –aponta pra turma- "Pq a Rin tá com uma cara triste? Será que é por causa do namoro?" –se lembrando de quando ela conheceu o Sesshy...-

----------Flash Back------------ (em especial para s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2 que pediu por este momento)

Kag: Rin, Ayame, Kouga este é o Sesshoumaru

Ayame: Oi eu sou a Ayame

Kouga: Sou o Kouga

Rin: Eu...eu... "porque eu estou gaguejando?? Eu não estou nervosa..., eu não estou nervosa... eu... ele é muito lindo!!!!" –encarando ele- Eu sou a Rin, prazer

Ses: "olha só... essa novata até que é bonitinha..." ... –dando uma 'secada' nela

San: Liga não gente, ele é caladão mesmo...

Kag: Mas mesmo assim ele é um amigão!! "Que olhar que a rin deu pro Sesshy, acho q eu fui a única que percebeu, mas a secada que o sesshy deu na rin também...". Acho bom vocês tomarem cuidado com a kikyou... ela não é e nunca foi flor que se cheire, e com certeza aquela caecinha de borboleta esta pensando em aprontar alguma pra você Rin, tome cuidado

San: É mesmo... mas fica sossegada, se você andar com a gente, ela não vai aprontar nada, ela está com medo de ter o seu 'nivel de popularidade' arrasado pela k-chan

---------------Fim do Flash Back-------------

Ao chegarem no grupinho, Sango perguntou

San: Vcs estão namorando, ou é impressão minha?

Kag: -olha para o sesshy, e resolve contar a verdade- É uma longa historia Sango-chan, e eu prefiro não falar nada aqui na escola... Já sei!! Vocês vão almoçar em casa hoje, ai eu conto tudo

Rin: Eu não sei se vai dar para eu ir, k-chan...

San: Vamos Rin!! Sua mae vai dexar você ir sim!!

Kag: "Eu acho que ela não quer ir por medo..." Rin, eu preciso conversar serio com você, e em particular... Vamos ali –apontando para um lugar quieto-

Rin: Ta bom... vamos –desanimada-

E assim elas foram onde Kagome tinha apontado.

Rin: O que foi Kagome?

Kag: Você gosta do Sesshy, não gosta Rin?

Rin: Por que você quer saber?

Kag: Vamos Rin, me fale a verdade, eu vi como você encarou ele no dia em que vocês se conheceram...

Rin: Eu... eu... eu gosto dele sim kagome... mas eu sei que eu não tenho chances, pois ele está namorando você... –triste e com a cabeça baixa-

Kag: Ah! Rin... Rin… Rin…nós não estamos namoran...

Rin: Verdade?? –levantando a cabeça- Sério mesmo???

Kag: Deixe-me contar o que aconteceu Rin, na minha festa eu tive que inventar esse namoro para o Inubaby me deixasse em paz, pois ele estava me paquerando ¬¬.E eu até prefiro que ele namore você... e dou meu total apoio nesse relacionamento.

Rin: Inubaby??? –dando muita risada- Você acha mesmo que eu... tenho uma chance com o sesshoumaru???

Kag: Claro!!! Vocês formam um casal muito bonito -sorriso 100 light- E você vai em casa hoje??

Rin: . Ahh... acho que vou...

Kag: Que 'acho que vou' o que... a senhorita vai e ponto final!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMMM (odeio essas onomatopéias bestas ¬¬, mas isso seria o sinal da escola)

Ao bater o sinal, elas foram para a sala, onde encontraram Sango, Ayame e Kouga, que disse q ia fazer um teste para entrar no time de Basquete do colégio. Kouga é um ótimo jogador de basquete, e jogava na sua antiga escola, ajudando-a a ganhar vários campeonatos. Na hora do intervalo todos só comentavam um único assunto, o namoro de Kagome com Sesshoumaru e lógico que o grupinho da Kikyou não ficaria atraz, eles estavam na cantina sentados em uma mesinha comendo quando a kikyou pergunta...

Kik: Hei Amoreco, é verdade que o seu irmão ta namorando a idiota da Kagome?

Inu: Nem me fale dessa idiota... –se lembrando do acontecido da festa e fechando a cara mais ainda- E sobre eles estarem namorando, é verdade mesmo...

Kgura: Aff... mas ela também é uma vadia... eu fiquei sabendo que ela beijou não sei quem na festa dela, e que não era o sesshoumaru...

Mir: Meu... vocês não tem outro assunto que não envolva a Kagome??? Pelo amor de Kami-sama!!! Eu só escuto "A vadia da Kagome isso...", "A puta da Kagome aquilo", "A feia da Kagome aquilo outro"!! Vocês são tudo um bando de invejosas que tem ciúmes da Kagome porque vocês correm o risco de perder a 'tão estimada popularidade'

Kik:MIROK!! O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ PARA FALAR ISSO???

Mir: Eu só estou cansado dessas conversas inúteis, quer dizer... se ficar falando mal de uma pessoa todo santo dia pode ser chamado de conversa... ¬¬ Alem do mais, eu nunca entendi o porque de vocês pegarem tanto no pé dela...

Kgura: Ah! Nem vem Mirok!! Todos nós, e não só nós 4, sabíamos que você é um dos que amava humilha-la, e sempre queria estar por perto para ver a cara dela!

Mir: Eu sei disso, e me arrependo amargamente de ter feito isso... no começo eu até achava legal, mas com o tempo eu fui percebendo que não tinha o porque de vocês fazerem isso com ela...

Inu: Ah, qual é mirok!! Amarelou só porque descobriu que ela é rica? Mas você é um trouxão mesmo...

Mir: Não tanto quanto você que nunca teve coragem de revelar os seus sentimentos pra pessoa que você gosta, e fica como cachorrinho dela, só falta colocar a coleira e abanar o rabinho quando ela aparecer...

Kik: Como assim??? O Inu sempre me disse que me amava... –nao entendendo nada- (tapada...¬¬)

Inu: ORAS SEU DEPRAVADO!!! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR ISSO??? –levantando-se- E VOCÊ QUE GOSTA DAQUELA BARANGA DA AMIGA DELA???

Todos que estavam aos arredores da cantina pararam para ver a discussão, enquanto Kikyou e Kagura tentavam entender sobre o que eles estavam discutindo. (elas ficam um pouco burrinhas quando o assunto não se refere a: Kagome e seus amigos, coisas de patty, e sobre meninos)

Mir: E dai seu eu gosto dela... Pelo menos eu nunca fiz nada contra a pessoa em questão –mantendo a calma- Ao contrario de você ¬¬

Inu: Em compensação você é a pessoa mais tarada que eu conheço... E em que adianta você não fazer nada contra a sua 'preciosa' se você sai catando qualquer uma na frente dela???

Kgura: Ahh, Mirok!!! Você sabe que eu te perdôo por tudo de hentai que você já fez, não sabe?? –pulando nos braços dele-

Mir: Sai daqui Kagura!!! Não é de você que esse cachorrinho esta falando, é de uma pessoa realmente importante!! Não uma vagabunda que pega qualquer um que vê pela frente! Assim como a mestre, e do jeito q esta mandou! (em impressão minha ou ele esta sentimental na fic? Oo)

-TAPA-

Kgura: Nunca mais se atreva a falar assim de mim seu hipócrita!! Seu devasso!! –levanta e vai embora- (já foi tarde na minha opinião...¬¬)

Kik: O que deu em você Mirok pra falar assim com a gente? (a kikyou falando isso??? Tah neh ¬¬)  
Mir: Sera que você ainda não percebeu que cansou VOCÊ, KIKYOU, FICAR TODO DIA FALANDO MAL DA KAGOME PELAS COSTAS DELA, SÓ POR INVEJA, PRINCIPALMENTE AGORA QUE DESCOBRIU QUE ELA É FILHA DO SR. NARAK HIGURASHI? –fala elevando um pouco o tom de voz, para todos perceberem-  
Inu: "o pior é que realmente cansou, esse falatório sobre a Kagome... parece que não tem outro assunto... :p"  
Kik: Eu??? Com inveja daquela 'inha'?? Me poupe hein Mirok...  
Mir: Nao?? Nao tem inveja??? –sarcastico-  
Kik: Claro que não! –estufando o peito-  
Mir: Então porque desde que a Kagome chegou aqui no começo do ano passado, vc faz de tudo pra humilha-la?? Por que desde o começo desse ano, você arranja defeito na maneira que ela se veste, se as roupas dela são bem melhores que as suas? Por que você já esta perguntando para o inuyasha se é verdade se ela está namorando o sesshoumaru?

Kik: Oras... E no que te interessa saber??  
Mir: Eu não me interesso por saber disso, mas agora que eu já comentei, acho que todos os alunos querem saber –apontando para os alunos-  
Alunos: É verdade Kikyou... responde logo... porque você implica tanto com a Kagome?

Kik: Calem a boca!!!Esse assunto não diz respeito as suas medíocres vidinhas!!! Você sabe que eu nunca fui com a cara dela, Mirok.

Mir: Disso até o meu cachorrinho sabe kikyou... O que eu quero saber qual é o motivo para você odia-la de cara.

Kik: Você sabe que ela sempre deu encima do meu Inu!!! E aquela pose de 'eu sou uma garotinha ingênua' sempre me irritou. Sem falar que ela sempre foi a queridinha dos professores, e ela manchava a minha reputação!

Mir: "Eu até me arrependo de perguntar, mas..." E qual era essa reputação?

Kik: De ser a mais popular de todo o colégio! –com um orgulho visível-

Mir: Me poupe hein Kikyou... " e eu achando quer era alguma coisa útil... mas vindo desa dai, é até difícil" Pra mim, vc inveja ela só porque você não pode ser igual a ela, e ela nunca deu em cima do inuyasha! E aposto que ela se preocupa com coisas _FUTEIS_ como ser a 'mais popular do colegio'

Kik: Acorda Mirok!! Ela sempre dava umas olhadas pra ele! Só você que não percebia, pois estava muito ocupado tentando pegar outras garotas.

Inu: "Quer dizer então que não era impressão minha? A Kagome sempre me deu umas olhadas...KUSO!! Ah se eu tivesse dado a devida atenção sobre isso!! Por que eu não dei a devida atenção??... Nessas horas eu não estaria agüentando essa briguinha idiota, a qual o mirok esta cheio de razão, e não estaria namorando a Kikyou. Como eu sou um tapado!! Eu vou consertar isso!Mas como posso fazer isso?"

Mir: Afe!! Ok! Finge q o que você disse é verdade, e que eu acredito. Parece até que você não confia no seu taco garota. Credo! Também sendo desse jeito...

Kik: CALE A BOCA!!! COMO VOCÊ FALA ASSIM DE MIM???? VOCÊ SEMPRE ME ACHOU BONITA!!!! NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSE PAPINHO!!!

Mir: Confesso... no começo do ano passado eu realmente achava você bonita, mas sabe como é... eu amadureci... meus gostos amadureceram... e eu não sou de gostar de qualquer coisa.

Kik:INUZINHO!!! VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR ELE FALAR ASSIM DE MIM??? – fazendo biquinho – (que cena mais grotesca... )

Inu:–tirado dos seus devaneios pelos berros da Kikyou- Hã?? O que?? Como?? Quando???

Kik: Inuzinhu... –fazendo os olhos ficarem cheios d lagrimas- O mi-mirok ta-tava me xingando... e-ele disse que eu sou qualquer u-uma –fingindo um choro-

Inu: Como você pôde fazer isso com ela??? Você não tem medo da morte??? –fala ameaçadoramente-

Mir: E quem vai me matar? Você?? –sarcástico-

Inu: Eu mesmo... e se eu fosse você eu teria medo...

Mir: Ui... q meda... –fingindo que esta tremendo-

Inu: Era bom você ter mesmo... –ameaçador-

Mir: Aham... ok... para eu não perder ais do meu precioso tempo... eu vou sair desta mesa... Com licença, e passar bem. –levanta e sai da mesa-

-------Enquanto a briga ocorria, na mesa da Kagome--------- (em itálico e entre colchetes são as falas da briga)

Kag: Olha... Parece que vai sair briga!

San: Aff... Ninguém merece...

Aya: Mas quem sabe essa não é legal?

Kag: Bom... Levando em consideração que qualquer coisa que acabe com a Kikyou me deixa de bom humor pelo resto do dia (credo como ela esta má...)

San: Bom, somos duas

_Mir: Eu só estou cansado dessas conversas inúteis, quer dizer... se ficar falando mal de uma pessoa todo santo dia pode ser chamado de conversa... ¬¬ Alem do mais, eu nunca entendi o porque de vocês pegarem tanto no pé dela..._

_Kgura: Ah! Nem vem Mirok!! Todos nós, e não só nós 4, sabíamos que você é um dos que amava humilha-la, e sempre queria estar por perto para ver a cara dela!_

_Mir: Eu sei disso, e me arrependo amargamente de ter feito isso... no começo eu até achava legal, mas com o tempo eu fui percebendo que não tinha o porque de vocês fazerem isso com ela..._

_Inu: Ah, qual é mirok!! Amarelou só porque descobriu que ela é rica? Mas você é um trouxão mesmo..._

_Mir: Não tanto quanto você que nunca teve coragem de revelar os seus sentimentos pra pessoa que você gosta, e fica como cachorrinho dela, só falta colocar a coleira e abanar o rabinho quando ela aparecer..._

_Kik: Como assim??? O Inu sempre me disse que me amava... –nao entendendo nada- (tapada...¬¬)_

_Inu: ORAS SEU DEPRAVADO!!! COMO VOCÊ OUSA FALAR ISSO??? –levantando-se- E VOCÊ QUE GOSTA DAQUELA BARANGA DA AMIGA DELA???_

Rin: Nossa... Acho que alguém levantou com o pé esquerdo...

Kag: eu acho q essa vai ser uma das melhores brigas...

Aya: Não é sempre que isso acontece...

San: Mas vocês ouviram o que ele disse? Será que ele está falando a verdade?

Kou: Bom... Pelo cheiro que ele está exalando... eu diria que ele está falando a verdade...

Kag: Somando isso ao que aconteceu ano passado naquela 'querida' festa de fim de ano, ele realmente se arrependeu.

Aya: Hei... Quem é esta garota que o Inubaby citou?

San: "Mais uma pra 'coleção' dele...".

Kag: Eu não faço a mínima idéia... "eu acho que é a Sango, mas se for ela, então o Mirok quis dizer que o Inubaby gosta de mim... mas isso é impossível, mas eu voto para que seja a Sango"

Kou: Realmente o cara de cachorro ficou stressadinha... olha só... até começou a gritar parecendo uma biba louca.

Todos menos o Sesshoumaru: huahuahuauhahuahauahuuahuahua

Ses: Isso é normal.

Rin: Pelo o que eu vi... Sou obrigada a concordar com o Sesshoumaru

_Alunos: É verdade Kikyou... responde logo... porque você implica tanto com a Kagome?_

_Kik: Calem a boca!!!Esse assunto não diz respeito as suas medíocres vidinhas!!! Você sabe que eu nunca fui com a cara dela, Mirok._

_Mir: Disso até o meu cachorrinho sabe kikyou... O que eu quero saber qual é o motivo para você odiá-la de cara._

_Kik: Você sabe que ela sempre deu encima do meu Inu!!! E aquela pose de 'eu sou uma garotinha ingênua' sempre me irritou.Sem falar que ela sempre foi a queridinha dos professores, e ela manchava a minha reputação!_

_Mir: "Eu até me arrependo de perguntar, mas..." E qual era essa reputação?_

_Kik: De ser a mais popular de todo o colégio! –com um orgulho visível-_

_Mir: Me poupe hein Kikyou... " e eu achando quer era alguma coisa útil... mas vindo desa dai, é até difícil" Pra mim, vc inveja ela só porque você não pode ser igual a ela, e ela nunca deu em cima do inuyasha! E aposto que ela se preocupa com coisas FUTEIS como ser a 'mais popular do colegio'_

_Kik: Acorda Mirok!! Ela sempre dava umas olhadas pra ele! Só você que não percebia, pois estava muito ocupado tentando pegar outras garotas._

San: Aff... Que motivo mais idiota... ¬¬ Você nunca quis ser a popular do colégio né ka-chan?

Kag: Por Kami-sama não! Já me basta o que eu passei na outra escola, era todo mundo querendo ser meus 'amigos' –fazendo sinal de aspas com as mãos- só para conhecer o meu pai... e eu tava bem no anonimato...

Rin: Você sofria muito na outra escola Kagome?

Kag: O caso não é que eu sofria... eu não agüentava aquele bando de interesseiros, mas depois a gente fala sobre isso, agora eu quero ouvir a discussão.

Aya: Kagome, você dava umas olhadas no inuyasha??

Kag:...

Aya: kagome... Você dava olhadas nele?

Kag:... Eu dava...

Rin: OO Nossa Kagome... Mesmo ele te humilhando?

San: Não, não... Isso foi antes de começar o circo.

Kou: Gente como a Kikyou é estúpida e fútil! 'Ela manchava a minha reputação' –imitando a voz da Kikyou- Como se ela tivesse uma para zelar...

Todos: huauhahuauhahauhua

Ses: -cochichando para a Kagome- E o que você vai fazer em relação ao Mirok??

Kag: -cochicha- Eu não sei... Eu estava pensando em chamá-lo para andar com a gente... O que você acha? Por que pode ser mais um plano deles

Ses: Bom... Eu tenho meus princípios para achar que ele está falando a verdade... eu estive observando-os e percebi que ele realmente anda meio estranho com o 'grupo'.

Kag: E é até bom ter alguém do grupo deles andando com a gente, porque aí pode me ajudar com os meus planos, e mostra que nós não somos 'rancorosos'. Vamos falar com ele? Ele pode me ajudar nos meus planos...

Ses: Vamos.

Assim Sesshoumaru e Kagome decidem falar com o Mirok no dia seguinte, pois o sinal tinha acabado de bater, e eles não teriam tempo na hora da saída, já que iam na casa da Kagome conversar. O restante das aulas seguiram normal... exceto pelo fato de Mirok ter ignorado seu 'ex-grupo', e estar com cara de quem fez a coisa certa. Na hora da saída, enquanto todos estavam na frente do portão indo para a casa de Kagome, viram Kikyou, Inuyasha e Kagura darem um olhar ameaçador para Mirok, enquanto este apenas deu um sorrisinho, como se dissesse: "Eu não tenho medo de vocês".

* * *

-Se escondendo atrás da cadeira- Eu sei que demorei para postar... mas esse capitulo ta legal!! (pelo menos é a minha sincera opinião). Queria agradecer as reviews.

No prox. cap:

# Kagome revela o seu passado (ou pelo menos uma boa parte dele);

# Kagome e Sesshoumaru vão falar com Mirok. Como será essa conversa?

# Kagome pretende colocar algum dos seus milhares de planos em ação. O que acontecerá?

Mandem reviews

**Nizumi:** Essa é umas das minhas partes favoritas da fic. Realmente o inu não sabe o quer quer... é um tapado . . Bjs

**MayuMayu:** Gomen pri-chan... Mas ela não vai continuar assim. Você tem a minha palavra de AyuAyu (se ela tiver algum valor...) que isso não vai mais acontecer. Bjs

**Clarice:** hahahaah. Pode ter ctz que você não é a única... Eu tbm queria dar um beijo neles!! Huhauhahuauha. Bjs

**s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2** O jakotsu é muito legal, eu tbm gusto dele. Eu tbm acho o Narak, o Kouga, o Mirok, e o Bankotsu bonitos (daqui a pouco eu falo todos os homens do anime). Nhay... . realmente ela é muito sortuda, e ainda esta namorando o sesshy (na brincadeira, mas tah :p). Hahahaha que legal... vc sonhou com o sesshy, eu acho que eu jah sonhei com o inu e a Kagome (eu nunca lembro meus sonhos u.u) Obrigada pelos elogios. Bom naquela hora, a Rin tinha ido ao banheiro, e depois acabou encontrando a Sango e foi levada para a pista de dança, então ela não viu o beijo. Bjs

**Hana Murasaki-Chan** huahuauhauh eu fiquei preocupada achando que não estava boa, porque eu tinha muitas idéias... e uma amiga minha 'construiu' essa cena junto comigo. Esse seu amigo deve ser mto legal, to imaginado ele fik paquerando os homens na rua (apesar de eu não conhecer ele). 20 caps??? OO Nossa!!! Eu acho que não vai ter tudo isso não... eu juro solenemente que pretendo fazer o inu sofrer até o triplo do que sofreu a Kagome . Bjs

**manu higurashi:** Pode ter ctz q eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela... (ser filha do narak, ser irmã do bankotsu, ter o kouga e o seshsoumaru como amigos, beijar o sesshoumaru, e o inuyasha e ter o jakotsu como primo (eu gosto dele . ) deve ser mto bom...) Bom... sinceramente eu não faço a mínima idéia de quanto tempo essa namoro vai durar :p. O inu é doido, liga não... ele gosta dela, mas não tinha coragem de falar, e com a 'pqna' ajudinha do álcool, ele flw. Bjs

**Myttaro:** Obrigada. Desculpe a demora... Bjs

**Ladie-Chan** Brigada... eu demoro para escrever... fico sem inspiração... mas quando começo a escrever pq fiko com inspiração eu tenho q sair do pc pq eu tenho q ir dormis Xp. Obrigada. Eu vou começar a escrever a nossa fic agora, e depois eu t mando por e-mail para você dar uma revisada e postar. Bjs


	10. Cap IX: Revelações!

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo IX – Revelações**

Assim Sesshoumaru e Kagome decidem falar com o Mirok no dia seguinte, pois o sinal tinha acabado de bater, e eles não teriam tempo na hora da saída, já que iam na casa da Kagome conversar. O restante das aulas seguiram normal... exceto pelo fato de Mirok ter ignorado seu 'ex-grupo', e estar com cara de quem fez a coisa certa. Na hora da saída, enquanto todos estavam na frente do portão indo para a casa de Kagome, viram Kikyou, Inuyasha e Kagura darem um olhar ameaçador para Mirok, enquanto este apenas deu um sorrisinho, como se dissesse: "Eu não tenho medo de vocês".

Estavam todos andando no mais profundo silêncio, até que Rin, por odiar silêncio começou a falar.

Rin: Silêncio me stressa... Por isso vamos conversar

San: auhahuahuhau. Tinha que ser você Rin. Mas sobre o que você quer conversar?

Aya: Podíamos falar sobre a atitude do Mirok. O que vocês acham?

Rin: "eu tava pensando em conversar sobre outra coisa :p, mas só por saírem do silêncio já está bom" É uma ótima idéia Ayame

Kou: O que você acha disso Kagome?

Kag???? Hã??? Desculpa gente, mas eu tava absorta em meus pensamentos... DO que vocês estavam conversando mesmo?

Todos: '

San: Sobre a atitude do Mirok. O que você achou?

Kag: Sinceramente?... Eu acho que ele estava falando sério. Se formos somar 2+2, o Kouga e o Sesshy falaram que ele não estava mentindo; faz muito tempo que ele não me humilhava; a última vez que ele fez isso ele se mostrou arrependido...

San: E eu estou aqui para comprovar essa ultima afirmação da Kagome

Rin: Como assim?

San: Você lembra daquele trabalho que a gente teve que fazer em dupla? Eu tive que fazer com o Mirok, e ele me disse que estava arrependido, e que queria pedir desculpas pra ka-chan...

Aya: Mas se ele realmente estava arrependido, porque não pediu desculpas antes??

San: Por medo da Kagome não perdoa-lo

Rin: Mas você vai perdoa-lo Kagome??

Kag: Não sei... quem sabe com o tempo... Hei!!! Vamos fazer uma festa do pijama um dia desses em casa???? -olhar psicopático, pensando em um plano (gente eu q to assim... tudo pra mim vira um plano pra kagome... ¬¬, ou seja... acho q vcs vão ter que me agüentar por muito tempo...)

San: Eu acho a sua idéia maravilhosa Kagome... A única coisa que eu não gosto é desse seu sorrisinho...

Rin: É verdade K-chan... esse seu sorrisinho maquiavélico esta me dando medo...

Kag: -desfaz o sorriso maquiavélico, e coloca um feliz- Melhor agora?

Aya: Bem melhor!!

Kag: Mas o que vocês acham da minha idéia? Vocês estão a fim de fazer uma festa do pijama no próximo fim de semana em casa?

Meninas: SIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM!!!

Kag: E vocês dois? O que acham? Sim ou não?

Kou: Pode ser

Kag: E você Sesshy?

Ses: Por mim tanto faz...

Kag: A Sesshy... você tem que ir... –faz biquinho com uma cara de cachorro que acabou de cair da mudança- Por favor...

Ses: -gota- Tudo bem vai...

Kag: EBAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! De sexta pra sábado, e sábado para domingo vocês vão ter que me agüentar...

Todos: -super gota-

Kou: Menos Kagome... menos... muito menos...

Kag: -emburra e mostra a língua- Tonto... Pronto!!! Chegamos a minha casa. Sejam muito bem-vindos!!

Rin: Essa é a sua casa Ka-chan???

A Mansão Higurashi era de um estilo grego, de cor bege, com alguns detalhes em branco, tinha um jardim com tulipas e rosas rodeando a casa, e uma fonte de anjo na frente. Na parte de traz da casa (eu sei que isso não aparece, mas eu quis dizer ) tinha uma piscina, e uma quadra de vôlei.

Kag: É sim Rin-chan.

Aya: Ela é muito bonita.

Kag: Obrigada. Vamos entrando gente, e sinta-se em casa. Menos Sango e Sesshy

Kou: Por que?

Kag: Porque eles já são de casa -entrando na casa-

Todos: -mega gota-

Ban: Finalmente a Senhorita chegou... Já estava ficando preocupado... –aparecendo de cima da escada-

San: Como você é protetor Bankotsu... credo... se preocupa não que ela tava com a gente.

Ban: Oi para todos vocês. Para os três, apesar de eu achar que vocês já saberem quem eu sou, eu vou me apresentar. Sou Bankotsu Higurashi, irmão mais velho da Kagome.-descendo e já na frente deles-

Kag: E como comentário pessoal, muito ciumento e protetor.

Rin: prazer sou Rin.

Aya: Ayame

Kou: Sou o Kouga

Ban: Kouga... não seria você o amigo de internet da Kagome???

Kag: O próprio. Mas cadê o Jakotsu???

Jak: Eu estou aqui lindinha... –aparecendo na escada também- Ouvi vocês pronunciarem o meu nome?

San: Ouviu sim Jakotsu.

Jak: ÓH MEU DEUS!!! Sabia que você é muito lindinho? Mas alguma coisa em você deixa a desejar...

Kou: O.O

Kag: uhauhauhahuuah Liga não Kouga, o Jakotsu joga pro outro time, se é que você me entende...

Kou: Entendo sim.

Jak: Mas quem é você meu lindinho?

Kag: Estes são Kouga, Rin e Ayame, mas acho que você já os viu na minha festa.

Jak: -pensando- AH SIM!! Vocês estavam lá. É mesmo... Mas sabe... Como eu sou uma pessoa muito ocupada... Fiquei cuidando dos repórteres, da festa, já que a aniversariante fez o favor de sumir...

Kag: Sabe o que é Jak, primuxo querido do meu kokoro???

Jak: Fala, estou ouvindo.

Kag: Eu... Eu...

Ses: Ela estava conversando comigo, eu tinha que contar-lhe uma coisa em particular, por isso ela ausentou-se da festa.

Kag "OO" foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. "Estou devendo mais uma pro Sesshy... "

Ban: -desconfiado- Então vamos almoçar...

E assim eles foram a sala de jantar (eu sei q é almoço... ¬¬) onde sentaram-se e começaram a comer. Quando Kagome repara que seu pai não está lá

Kag: Onde esta o papai Ban?

Ban: Ele precisou sair, disse que tinha alguns assuntos pendentes para resolver. Mas não me pergunte o que é, porque eu não faço a mínima idéia de onde ele foi, e o que são esses assuntos pendentes –disse vendo que Kagome ia abrir a boca para perguntar-

Kag: Eu não disse nada...

Ban: Mas ia perguntar

Kag: -mostra a língua- Chato. Credo, você viu só Ayame, as pessoas hoje em dia não podem mais nem fazer as perguntas, elas já ouvem as respostas sem precisar faze-las

Aya: Não me meta no meio da briga.

E assim eles voltaram a comer em silêncio, exceto por umas conversinhas que tinham. Ao acabar de almoçar, todos (Kagome, Sango, Sesshy, Rin, Ayame e Kouga) subiram e foram para o quarto de Kagome. Este tinha um papel de parede preto, mas embaixo tinha uma parte que era de madeira, onde tinha feito na própria madeira um desenho de um coração com um tribal. Na parede oposta a da porta de entrada, tinha uma porta que dava para a varanda, e a cama ficava perto dessa porta, na frente da cama tinha um sofazinho e uma televisão de plasma em uma estante com um aparelho de DVD nessa mesma estante (não... do outro lado do quarto ¬¬). Do lado oposto ao que ficava a cama, tinha uma porta que dava para o closet e outra que dava para o banheiro. E na parede da porta de entrada tinha uma mesa com o computador e a impressora. E tinha um lustre no centro do quarto (mais ou menos do estilo de O Fantasma da Opera ')

Kag: Fiquem a vontade

San: Então Kagome, você vai me contar como é que você começou a namorar o Sesshy

Ses:Sango, pela ultima vez eu lhe digo, SESSHOUMARU, mais uma vez que você me chamar de Sesshy, eu não respondo pelos meus atos –olhar que congelaria o mundo-

San: Ok...ok... Sesshoumaru. Eai Ka-chan, vai contra ou eu preciso esperar os viajantes do tempo aparecer para me contar?

Kag: 'Viajantes do tempo'? Acho que você está assistindo muito anime Sango-chan. Mas não precisa esperar pelos Viajantes, eu mesma conto.

Ses: Eu não estou namorando a Kagome de verdade.

Kou: Como assim 'não de verdade'? Que eu saiba, ou namora, ou não namora.

Kag: Na minha festa de aniversario, o inubaby estava bêbado, e tava se declarando, ai para ele parar de me encher eu disse que estava namorando o Sesshy.

Aya: E ele parou de te encher?

Kag: O pior é que não.

Rin: E o que aconteceu?

Kag: O Sesshy saiu nos tapas com o Inubaby. Depois ele ficou sóbrio e tentou me bater.

Aya: -tampando a boca- Que horror!!!!

Kag: É, mas o Sesshy não deixou isso acontecer. Ameaçou ele, caso ele me batesse. E depois me xingou.

San: E depois? O que aconteceu?

Kag: Você chegou

San: '

Ses: Mas não é para espalhar isso na escola, que eu não estou namorando a Kagome. E se alguém espalhar... eu mato. –olhar MTO congelante-

Todos: Sim Senhor!!!!

Ses e Kag: '¬¬

Rin: Ka-chan... Você disse que ia contar o que aconteceu para você na outra escola

Kag: Sessão Revelação agora hein ¬¬. Mas tudo bem eu conto. Tudo isso aconteceu quando eu estava na sétima série, lá eu não quis guardar segredo sobre o meu pai, e todos sabiam que eu era filha do Narak. Eu ainda estava triste pela morte da minha mãe, nessa época eu conheci um garoto, ele me ajudou a superar, eu acabei me apaixonando por ele, e tudo dava a entender que ele também era por mim...

-----------------Flash Back--------------------

???: Kagome. Eu não agüento mais isso. Eu tenho que te contar, ou então eu não agüentarei essa agonia.

Kag: O que foi Shinji?? O que aconteceu??? –preocupada- (pri, gomen, mas eu não tinha outro nome para por, e vc sabe como eh a minha criatividade para nomes... eh um pouquinho melhor que a do dedis . )

Shi: Eu tenho que te contar isso... eu tenho... Kagomeeuteamovocêquernamorarcomigo?

Kag: O que você disse??? Eu não entendi nada!

Shi: E-eu te a-amo, você q-quer namorar c-comigo?

Kag: e-eu... –alagre demais para responder, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha- Eu quero sim!!!!

----------Fim do Flash Back-----------

Kou: Mas se ele pediu para te namorar. Pq você disse que "tudo dava a entender'?

Kag: Quando eu tava na oitava série, na festa do meu aniversário, ele foi convidado, e estava lá. Eu lembro que eu estava procurando ele... – começa a chorar-

San: Tudo bem com você Kagome???? –abraçando o ombro da kagome-

Kag: Eu to bem sim Sango. É que eu não gosto de falar sobre isso...

Rin: Desculpa Ka-chan... Eu não sabia disso. Pode parar se você quiser. Você não é obrigada a nos contar.

Kag: Não se preocupe Rin, agora que eu comecei eu vou continuar, e é até bom que eu desabafe isso. Vai fazer me fazer bem. Os únicos que sabem dessa historia são meu pai e meu irmão, por isso eu peço que não contem para ninguém.

Todos: Ok

Kag: Então... na festa, eu estava procurando ele, e o encontrei, mas ele estava beijando uma outra menina, mas isso é só o começo...

---------------Flash Back---------------

Kag: Oi fulano (gente, o nome do menino por enquanto vai ser fulano, pq eu não quero estragar a surpresa). Você viu o Shinji?

Ful: A Kagome... Kagome… sinceramente eu não deveria dizer-lhe, mas como eu acho que você é uma pessoa que não merece ser enganada, ele está perto da piscina (a festa foi na casa da Kagome, ok?)

Kag: Você está me dando medo falando assim... Eu vou lá falar com ele.

Ful: "acho melhor ficar por perto..."

E Kagome foi de encontro ao Shinji, mas percebeu que seu amigo estava falando a verdade, e foi sorrateiramente, pois queria ver o que seu amigo quis dizer e fazer uma surpresa. Mas quem levou a surpresa foi ela...

LdT (LdT Líder de Torcida): Por que você não larga a Kagome, para ficar comigo, hein shinji-kun??? Assim parece que você realmente esta gostando dela...

Shi: Você sabe que eu não gosto dela, e que entre você e ela, eu sou 1000x você.

LdT: Então porque você ainda esta com ela?

Shi: Por quê ela é rica, namorando ela eu vou ficar famoso. –dá um beijo na LdT-

Kag: Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito nisso... Então quer dizer que você só estava comigo, pelo meu dinheiro, e pelo meu pai?

Shi: -separa da LdT- Kagome??????? OO

Kag: Eu mesma... "Eu não posso chorar" Então, é verdade isso?

Shi: è lógico que sim... Quem se interessaria por você? Todos só querem ser seus amigos, pelo seu parentesco, não por quem você é...

Kag: Eu não acredito nisso!! Eu nuca mais quero ver você na minha frente!!! –sai correndo-

Fulano, que viu toda briga, sai correndo atrás de Kagome, que estava sentada encolhida no jardim

Ful: Kagome???

Kag: Sai daqui!! Eu não quero falar com ninguém!!! –segurando as lagrimas-

Ful: Você pode contar comigo, para o que precisar. Não é verdae o que o Shinji disse. Você é uma garota única e excepcional. Nao precisa se preocupar com o que esse idiota disse.

Kag: Mto obrigada Fulano. Mas o problema é que eu realmente gostava dele. Ou melhor ainda gosto. –segurando as lagrimas-

Ful: Com o tempo você vai deixar de gostar dele. Não se preocupe. Se quiser chorar, pode chorar. É bom chorar as vezes, alivia a alma...

Kag: ... –começa a chorar, e abraça o fulano-

Ful: Não se preocupe, tudo vai passar...

-------------Fim do Flash Back----------------

Rin: Que Canalha!!! Filho de uma p$¨!!!!

Todos: OO

San: E você ainda tem contato com ele? (contando pros amigos, a Kagome falou "Amigo" em vez de "fulano") Quem é ele?

Kag: Eu perdi o contato com ele, pelo o que eu sei, ele mudou de país. Quem era ele?? –repetindo a pergunta- Ele era um ótimo amigo... –sonhando-

Aya: Que historia triste Kagome!! Eu não sabia que você tinha passado por tudo isso

Kou: Você é uma vencedora Kagome!! Poucos passariam pelo o que você passou e ficariam assim, como você está agora!!

Kag: Mas eu ainda não acabei...

Rin: Não???? Oo

Kag: Isso foi só o começo, e desencadeou muitas ouras coisas...

Kou: Que tipo de coisas?

Kag: Bom... depois da festa, minhas 'amigas' espalharam para toda a escola os meus segredos, mas eu contei com a ajuda do fulano ele me ajudou muito...

San: Malditos sejam essas pessoinhas da sua outra escola!!

Kag: tudo bem gente, eu já superei. –sorriso 100light- Mas vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis.

Kou: Por exemplo...

Kag: A festa do pijama!!!

Nar: -entrando no quarto- Festa do pijama?? Onde???

Kag: OI PAI!!!!! –indo até ele e abraçando-o- Eu tava pensando em fazer uma festa do pijama aqui em casa

Ses: Kagome... da próxima vez que você gritar, eu arranco as suas cordas vocais.

Todos: OO. Oi Sr. Narak

Nar: Oi gente. E quando vai ser a festa? Por que ai teremos que arranjar tudo. Comida, filmes, a piscina... Vocês vão usa-la, não vão?

Kag: Lógico!!!

Nar: E quantos dias vão ficar aqui?

Kag: Esta sexta, sábado e domingo

Rin: Mas Kagome, não era só no sábado e no domigo?

San: Esquece... a partir de agora, vai ser Sexta, Sábado e Domigo.

Nar: Então ta feito. Noite do pijama, aqui em casa, nesta sexta, até domimo. Vai ser divertido. huhu

Kag: Afe pai… parece até que você vai fazer a festa...

Nar: E você falando... parece até que não quer fazer a festa ¬¬. Mas eu vou participar dela, você ta achando o que? Que eu vou ficar fora? Pode tirar o cavalinho da chuva

Kag: -mostra a língua- Eu sei que você vai participar... você parece uma criança ¬¬ Mas uma criança que eu gosto mto

Nar: Bom vou deixar vocês conversando, e avisar a turma da festa do pijama. Xau

Todos: 'OO. Xau

Kag: Liga não gente... isso é normal

E assim eles ficaram conversando sobre a festa do pijama, e arrumando alguns preparativos. Antes de Sango e Sesshoumaru irem embora, Kagome pediu para que eles chegassem mais cedo na escola.No dia seguinte, Kagome chegou junto com Sesshoumaru e Sango.

San: Hei Ka-chan, porque você quis que a gente chegasse mais cedo?

Kag: Por quê eu vou falar com o Mirok, e eu queria que vocês fossem junto.

San: Lógico! Vamos sim!! E ele já chegou?

Ses: Acabou de chegar.

Kag: Então vamos.

Kagome, Sango e Sesshoumaru foram até Mirok, que tinha acabado de chegar e estava indo para um lugar em que não ia ninguém.

Kag: HEI!! MIROK!!!

Mir: -se virando- fala

Kag: Será que nós podemos conversar em particular? Você, A Sango, o Sesshoumaru, e eu? (isso pq era 'em particular' ¬¬)

Mir: Eles também? Tem certeza disso Srta Kagome?

Kag: Toda possível e impossível.

Mir: Então Srta Kagome, você sabe que tudo o que eu fiz contra a sua pessoa foi preciso

Kag: Sim, Mirok, eu sei

Mir: Você me perdoa?

Kag: Claro que sim,você é meu amigo, e eu sei que tudo isso foi um plano nosso –dando um abraço no Mirok- Você não precisa pedir desculpas Mi-kun

Mir: Mesmo assim, eu tinha que lhe pedir desculpas, isso tirou um peso do meu coração, que você nem tem idéia

San: Dá para alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo? Vocês são amigos?

Mir: Sim, faz um tempinho que a gente se conhece. Uns 2, 3 anos né Srta Kagome?  
Kag: É... uns 2, 3 anos

San: E por que você não nos disse nada?

Kag: Era segredo

Ses: Se você era amigo dela, porque ficou do lado do parvo do meu irmão, e não fez nada para ele parar?

Mir: Plano da Srta Kagome

San: Como assim 'plano da Srta Kagome'?

Kag: Sango, você se lembra que antes da Kikyou começar com tudo, o Mirok não era amigo deles?

Mir: Para não acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu na outra escola, a Kagome teve a idéia de eu ser amigo deles.

Kag: Por isso ele começou a me humilhar. Assim eu tinha um trunfo na manga contra eles. Eles não sabiam, ou melhor ninguém sabia que o Mirok era meu amigo.

Ses: E por que o Mirok não brigou antes?

Mir: Estávamos esperando a oportunidade certa

Ses: E ela foi ontem pelo jeito. Mas agora vão falar que o Mirok só é amigo nosso, porque a Kagome é rica.

Mir: Esse era um risco que a gente tinha que correr. Que sinceramente eu não me importo.

San: E você descobriu muitas coisas?

Mir: -vai até a Sango, e para do lado dela (ele tava na frente dela)- Muitos podres dela –passa a mão na Sango-

PAF

San: HENTAI!!!!

Kag: -sorriso 100 light no rosto- Você não muda mesmo hein Mi-kun...

Mir: É mais forte que eu '

Kag: Hei Mirok, depois de amanha vai ter uma festa do pijama em casa, quer ir?

Mir: Quem vai?

Kag: O Sesshy, o Kouga, a Rin, a Ayame e a Sango.

Mir: Eu vou!

Ses: Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Vocês se conheciam desde a outra escola, e por causa do plano da Kagome, vocês fingiram não se conhecer para descobrir, caso acontecesse e aconteceu, de a Kagome ser humilhada.

Kag: Isso mesmo

San: Então quer dizer que por causa desse plano, o Mirok não foi na sua festa de aniversario?

Kag: Claro que ele foi

San: Como? Eu não vi ele lá...

Mir: Simples, minha cara Sangosinha... eu estava usando uma mascara, e peruca. Para que não me descobrissem. Mas você me viu por lá Sangosinha, eu era aquele cara charmoso, com quem você ficou boa parte da festa conversando.

San: -super vermelha- "Eu não acredito nisso, eu não consigo acreditar nisso... Que vergonha!!" Não me chame de Sangosinha!!

TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMMM (odeio onomatopéias ¬¬)

Kag: Que isso fique só entre a gente, e para os outros, a gente não confia muito no Mirok. Vamos.

E foram para a sala de aula, onde ficaram contando o tempo para bater o sinal, e poderem ir para casa, principalmente Kagome, que iria arrumar as coisas para a noite do pijama, que aconteceria dali a 2 dias...

Esse capitulo ficou grande hein... E como eu demorei pra postar... mas não foi culpa minha, foi culpa do meu pc q não deixava eu entrar TT Em especial para a K-Dani (que me deu uma idéia) e pra pri (q vai ficar com ciúmes e vai querer m matar c eu não colocar o nome dela aki . )

Mandem Reviews!! Faça uma autora feliz

belle Bia: Q bm que você esta gostando da fic. Bjs

K-Dani: Posso falar uma coisa pra vc? Eu não ia fazer a Kagome ser amiga do Mirok, e não era um plano dela. Mas ai quando eu tava esperando começar a aula d frances, e tava escrevendo, eu achei q seria legal fazer o Mirok ser amigo da Kagome. Acho q a partir de agora, o Inu deixa de ser idiota. E elas se ferraram legal. Bjs

Mira mad.hatter: Nossa... pelo jeito vc é fã do casal KagXSes. Ele não vai entrar com um processo contra a Kikyou, pq ele tem coisas 'mais uteis' para fazer... Pode ter certeza que eu me divirto pacas escrevendo as falas do Jakotsu. Desculpa, mas eu tinha q fazer alguém ser do mal, e sobrou pra Kagura, eu tbm gosto dela (não tanto quanto vc, mas gosto). Bjs

s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2: OO Calma, eu falei pra vc que ia colocar, e coloquei. Calma, não precisa ficar com dó. No final eles se voltam a ser amigos... (vc me deu uma idéia super 10 agora valeu ). Vamos fazer uma campanha. Mirok pra Presidente!!! Hauhuaauh XD, pode ter ctz q c ele fosse assim no anime, elle jah taria casado com a Sango há tempos... Bjs

MayuMayu: É verdade, agora q vc comentou, eu acho que vou colocar mais brigas das duas... huhuhuhu. Viu, eu dediquei a vc. Bjs

Hana Murasaki-Chan: Eu juro solenemente q vou fazer o inu pagar por tudo d mal q ele fez na fic, mas em triplo... huhuaahuauh... tah bom? Eh lógico q garotas mas precisam manter a reputação!! Posso usar do 'trio carismatico' na fic? Sabe q outro dia eu lembrei d vc? Fui no cinema comprei pipoca e lermbrei d vc, do 'espetaculo sem pipoca não eh igual" auhahuahuahu XD. Posso usar tbm o 'biscoitinho' na fic? Tipo o jakotsu paquerando os meninos na escola da Kagome... Bjs

Selene Tatsu: Obrigada. Bjs

naninhachan: Vc quem sabe, mas pelo orkut, eu vou escrevendo os capítulos, e vou postando... Bjs

manu higurashi: Pretendo fazer barracos melhores XD. Acho que não vai demorar muito pro Inu largar a escrota (uns 3 ou 4 capitulos pra mais). BJs


	11. Cap X Descobrindo Sentimentos

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo X – Descobrindo Sentimentos**

E foram para a sala de aula, onde ficaram contando o tempo para bater o sinal, e poderem ir para casa, principalmente Kagome, que iria arrumar as coisas para a noite do pijama, que aconteceria dali a 2 dias...

Quando Sesshoumaru chegou em casa, teve uma surpresa. Seus pais e Inuyasha estavam na sala, discutindo algo.

Ses: Cheguei.

InuT: que bom que você chegou filho. Sua mãe e eu precisamos lhe contar algo.

Iza: Neste final de semana, seu pai e eu vamos viajar, e queríamos que você ficasse aqui em casa, cuidando de seu irmão.

Inu: Eu já disse que não preciso que o Sesshoumaru fique cuidando de mim ¬¬

Ses: Vocês vão e voltam em que dias?

Iza: Nós vamos na sexta a tarde, e voltaremos no domingo a tarde.

Ses: Não dá. De sexta a domingo, eu vou dormir na casa da Kagome. Vai ter uma festa do pijama lá, e eu não pude negar. – completou ao ver as caras de surpresa de seus pais-

Inu: Hahahaha!! Olha só o Sesshy... já ta indo dormir na casa da namoradinha...

InuT: Namorada?? Sesshoumaru, você esta namorando a Kagome?

Ses: - lança um olhar aniquilador para o irmão- Estou sim, pai, já faz um tempinho...

Iza: Que bom Sesshoumaru!! Meus parabéns!! Eu acho ela uma menina encantadora.

Inu: Feh! Aposto que ele só esta com ela, porque ela é filha do Narak Higurashi.

InuT: Isso é verdade, Sesshoumaru?? –bravo-

Ses: É claro que não pai, esse parvo que está inventando coisas. Ao contrario dele, eu não fico por puro interesse.

Iza: É bom mesmo Sesshoumaru. Senão eu e tenho certeza que seu pai também nunca o perdoaríamos, caso fizesse ela sofrer.

Inu: "OO Eles nunca foram assim com a Kikyou...!" Feh!

InuT: Conversamos, enrolamos, mudamos de assunto, e não descobrimos com quem o Inuyasha vai ficar.

Iza: -pensa- E se ele fosse junto com o Sesshoumaru na casa da Kagome?

Inu: Ta louca mãe??? Nem morto que eu fico na casa dela. E se eu fosse para a casa da Kikyou?

InuT: Olha o respeito com a sua mãe, Inuyasha! Concordo com você Iza. Sesshoumaru,tem como o Inuyasha ir na casa da Kagome, com você?

Ses: Não sei pai, mas caso o senhor não se lembre, eles, principalmente o inuyasha não se dão bem.

Inu: Por que eu não posso ir ficar na casa da Kikyou?

Iza: Entre ela e a Kagome, eu prefiro que você fique na casa da Kagome, alem disso, seu irmão vai poder cuidar de você

Inu: Mãe... eu não sou mais um bebezinho que precisa de babá.

Ses: "legal... virei babá de criança" não se preocupa não, inuzinho... eu vou cuidar direitinho de você...

InuT: É melhor que você fique com o Sesshoumaru.

Iza: Sesshoumaru, ligue para a Kagome, eu falo com ela

Ses: Ta bom... –vai até o telefone e disca o numero da casa da Kagome, e entrega pra Izayoi- Pronto

Ban: Alo? Quem está falando?

Iza: Oi. Eu sou Izayoi, mãe do Sesshoumaru e do Inuyasha. Eu poderia falar com a Kagome?

Ban: "O que ela quer com a Kagome?" Claro. Espera um minuto que eu vou chamá-la

Iza: Tudo bem.

alguns segundos depois

Kag: Oi Sra Taisho. Tudo bem?

Iza: Tudo sim querida. Pode me chamar de Izayoi.

Kag: Claro. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sesshy? Oo

Iza: Não... não. Esta tudo bem com ele. É que eu queria lhe pedir um favor.

Kag: Pode falar.

Iza: Eu e o meu marido vamos viajar na sexta, e só voltaremos no domingo a tarde, o sesshoumaru iria ficar cuidando do inuyasha, mas ele disse que ia dormir ai, na noite do pijama.Então eu queria saber, se tem como o Inuyasha ir junto, se não tiver incomodo nenhum.

Kag: Claro que ele pode vir também. Será um prazer recebe-lo aqui.

Iza: Que ótimo. Muito obrigada.

Kag: De nada

Iza: Tchau!

Kag: Tchau. Sempre que precisar pode me ligar.

Iza: Pode deixar que eu ligo sim. –desliga o telefone- Viu, tudo certinho. O Inu vai dormir na casa da Kagome. –dando um sorriso de satisfação-

Inu: O que mais me impressiona, foi ela ter deixado, na boa. (o inu, o sesshy e o inutaisho ouviram a conversa, graças a audição apurada deles)

InuT: Eu sempre achei que ela é um amor. Nos temos que convida-la para jantar aqui em casa.

Iza: Claro!! É uma ótima idéia!!

Inu: Se ela vai vir, eu vou chamar a Kikyou!

Ses: Se vocês já acabaram eu vou subir para o meu quarto;

...OoOoOo Casa Da Kagome OoOoOo...

Ban: Hei kagome, o que a mãe do Inuyasha queria?

Kag: Me pedir um favor

Ban: Isso eu descobri ¬¬. O que eu quero saber é o que seria esse favor, apesar de eu já ter uma leve suspeita do que seja.

Kag: Coisa simples, ela queria que o Inuyasha viesse com o Sesshoumaru aqui na noite do pijama. Simples não?

Ban: E você aceitou por...

Kag: Por nada ué, para fazer um favor para ela. Ela é legal

Ban: Sei... aham... vamos fazer o seguinte, você finge que ta falando a verdade, e eu finjo que acredito.

Kag: Credo Ban, assim você me ofende... -cara horrorizada- Você acha o que? Que eu só aceitei para zoar com a cara dele, e colocar um de meus planos em ação?

Ban: Agora sim estamos falando a mesma língua... vai dizer que não foi? Eu te conheço Srta Kagome Higurashi... Eu sei que você não deixaria essa oportunidade passar...

Kag: Como você é mau... E é lógico que eu não vou deixar essa oportunidade passar. Você ta pensando que eu sou quem? Ele que me aguarde...

Ban: Você me orgulha...

Kag: Eu sei... JAKOTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!

Jak: -aparecendo- Credo Kagome, que berro. Fala, o que você quer com a minha ilustre pessoa?

Kag: Eu quero pedir um favorzinho seu.

Jak: Vou pensar no seu caso...

Kag: Eu garanto que você vai gostar... Nesse meu favor você vai ter que fazer uma coisinha relacionada com o que você mais gosta no mundo.

Jak: -olhos brilhando- Homens???

Kag: E bem bonito, ainda por cima...

Jak: -olhos brilhando ainda mais- É claro que eu faço esse favor para você... Só me fala quando e onde...

Kag: Vamos subir, no meu quarto eu te conto...

...OoOoOo Casa Do Inuyasha OoOoOo...

Ses: "Por que será que a Kagome aceitou de primeira? Achei que ela ia recusar" –pensou sentado na cama-

Inu: Hei seu idiota, por que a sua 'namoradinha' –disse fazendo aspas com as mãos- concordou de livre e espontânea vontade eu ir nessa merda de festa do pijama?

Ses: Dirija-se a ela com mais respeito. Caso você não tenha percebido, ela gostou dos nossos pais, e ao contrario de você ela é educada...

Inu: Sei, tão educada quanto aquela porta...

Ses: Parvo! Você não conhece muitas coisas sobre ela.

Inu: Por exemplo...?

Ses: Você quer que eu dê a lista?

Inu: ...

Ses: Ela é educada, inteligente, amiga, companheira, não sai humilhando as pessoas de primeira, bonita, amável, bondosa com os outros, le...

Inu: Ta bom, pode parar...

Ses: Que foi Inuyasha? Minha namorada é 1000 vezes melhor que a sua?

Inu : Sonha Sesshoumaru, sonha... Por que faz bem e é de graça...

Ses: Por isso que você está falando que a Kikyou é melhor que a Kagome?

Inu: Acorda Sesshoumaru, todos acham isso.

Ses: Claro, nossos pais viram a Kagome uma única vez e gostaram dela, já com você, eu acho que eles ainda não vão com a cara da Kikyou...

Inu: "merda... o pior é que é verdade" Feh...!!!

Ses: Que foi inuzinho???? Não consegue falar que é mentira? Então quer dizer que você realmente sabe que a minha namorada é 1000 vezes melhor que a sua?

Inu: Não enche Sesshoumaru!!! –saindo do quarto-

Ses: -falando sozinho- É!! Parece que o aparvalhado do meu irmão gosta da Kagome. Babaca!!! Mas é um trouxão mesmo...

Inu: -indo para seu quarto- Aquele idiota do Sesshoumaru me paga. Mas o que todo mundo vê na Kagome??? Só por que ela é rica??? –se lembra de quando seus pais conheceram ela- Não... –entra no quarto, e se joga em cima da cama- Então por que eles gostaram dela??? –lembra de quando levou ela na sua casa- Já sei!! Foi por que ela foi gentil e educada, eu me lembro!! Apesar de eu ter falado aquelas coisas para ela, ela ainda me perdoou. E na escola, ela sempre foi educada e sorridente, apesar de todo o mal que nós aprontamos para ela... Como eu pude ser tão idiota????? –liga o radio, que está tocando What's left of me do Nick Lachey-

Watch my life pass me by  
in the rearview mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes  
yeah

cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside  
Little by little  
Nowhere to go  
But goin' out of my mind  
In endless cirlcles  
runnin' from myself until  
You gave me a reason for standing still

And I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
But you can have  
What's left of me

Falling faster  
Barely breathing  
Give me somethin' to believe in  
Tell me it's not all in my head

Take what's left of this man  
Make me whole once again

'cause I want you  
and I feel you  
crawling underneath my skin  
like a hunger  
like a burning  
to find the place I've never been  
now I'm broken  
and I'm fading  
I'm half the man I thought I would be  
You can have  
All that's left  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
What's left of me

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Of me  
Just runnin' in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Take what's left of me

Inu: Merda!!! Por que eu tenho que ser assim tão idiota??? Será que ainda dá tempo de eu conquistar ela??? ARGH!!!! O que eu estou pensando!! Eu namoro a Kikyou, eu AMO a Kikyou. Eu ODEIO a Kagome. Eu ODEIO a Kagome. Eu AMO a Kagome. MEEEEEEEEEERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Iza: -abrindo a porta- O que foi filho??? Deu para ouvir seu grito lá de baixo! –preocupada-

Inu: Sério??? "merda, preciso me controlar mais..." Nada não mãe.

Iza: Inuyasha, olha para mim. Você acha que eu nasci ontem?

Inu????? Não, por que?

Iza: Eu sei que esta acontecendo algo com você, e que você não quer me contar, porque acha que consegue resolver sozinho. Mas todos precisam de ajuda, inclusive você. (olha o plagio de Exmius...)

Inu: É o seguinte mãe, uma amigo meu...

Iza: Um amigo seu..., sei..., continua...

Inu: Ta bom... –emburra- Eu gosto de uma menina, mas acho que ela não gosta de mim, ou gosta, mas faz de tudo para não gostar. Alias, ela deve me odiar.

Iza: E você já falou com ela sobre seus sentimentos?

Inu: Uma vez...

Iza: E o que ela disse?

Inu: Eu me declarei, ela me contou que estava namorando, e nós acabamos brigando. E eu quase dei um tapa nela.

Iza: Inu!! Como você pode tentar fazer isso?

Inu: Qual é mãe!! Eu fui até lá, me declarei para ela, ela beijou o namorado na minha frente, me disse umas 'verdades' –fazendo sinal de aspas com a mão- ai eu fiquei sóbrio e quase bati nela.

Iza: Como assim 'ai eu fiquei sóbrio'??? Você se declarou pra ela bêbado?

Inu: "Merda! Agora ela vai brigar por eu ter ficado bêbado" É. Eu me declarei bêbado...

Iza: Também né filho... o que você queria? Você se declarou para ela BEBADO, e ainda queria que ela ficasse feliz?

Inu: Por que não?

Iza: Ora Inuyasha. Pense, se você estivesse no lugar dela, você ficaria feliz se alguém bêbado dissesse que te ama? E se ainda fosse a que você gostasse?

Inu: Eu me sentiria surpreso, triste, ofendido, acharia que a pessoa estaria mentindo pra mim, e ficaria com vontade de bater nela, por estar me fazendo sofrer... Foi exatamente isso que aconteceu... aff... eu estou me sentindo um lixo... ela deve estar me odiando mais ainda agora...

Iza: Mais ainda? Quem é essa menina de quem estamos falando, mesmo?

Inu: É a Kagome, aquela que vocês tanto am... "Merda!!! Falei demais de novo!! Mas ela também parece saber quando eu estou desatento na conversa..."

Iza: Então quer dizer que você gosta da Kagome? Mas ela não está namorando o Sesshoumaru?

Inu: A própria... Mas sabe o que eu acho? Que ela só disse que tava namorando o sesshoumaru, para ver se eu parava, por que eu estava dizendo que a amava.

Iza: Por que você acha isso?

Inu: Eu nunca vi os dois juntos, ela só disse aquilo porque eu estava me declarando, e eles não agem como um casal de namorados. Quando eu beijei ela, ela me correspondeu...

Iza: Mas você se declarou para ela, mesmo ela sabendo que você namora a Kikyou –ao pronunciar Kikyou, Izayoi fez uma careta- E o que você vai fazer em relação aos seus sentimentos pela Kagome?

Inu: O que você acha que eu devo fazer?

Iza: Essa é uma decisão que só você pode tomar. Mas pense bem nisso, se você realmente gostar da Kagome, e estiver disposto a faze-la gostar de você caso ela não goste, e estiver preparado para faze-la feliz, termine com a Kikyou, caso contrario, deixe tudo como está e tente esquece-la. Bom filho vou indo –dá um beijo na cabeça do Inu- E pense bem no que vai fazer, e depois me conte, ok?

Inu: Tudo bem mãe, pode deixar. Eu amo a senhora.

Iza: Também te amo filho. –saindo-

Inu: MÃE!!!

Iza: fala...

Inu: Isso só pode ficar entre a gente, ok?

Iza: Ok, promessa de escoteiro –dando um sorriso-

Inu: "E agora, será que eu termino com a Kikyou ou não? Todos falam que a Kagome é melhor que a Kikyou... acho que vou tentar com a Kagome. É, eu vou terminar com a Kikyou, mas como eu posso terminar? Eu queria ter um motivo, e não terminar do nada... argh... Depois eu penso nisso..."

Os dois dias que faltavam para sexta feira passaram rápidos na opinião de Inuyasha e Kagome. Na sexta de manha, Kagome avisou a todos que era para levarem roupa pra piscina, e para eles irem em uma baladinha no sábado. Kikyou só faltou matar Inuyasha quando descobriu que ele não poderia sair com ela no sábado. Mas o que Inuyasha não sabia, é que se ele não podia sair com a Kikyou... tinha outros que podiam...

Finalmente postei o 10º cap. Eu não ia fazer ele assim, soh o começa... mas uma idéia passa na frente da outra... e ai jah viu neh... XD. Deixa eu esclarecer uma coisa, não sei c deu pra perceber, mas o fulano do passado da Kagome, eh o mirok.

Mandem Reviews!!!! Faça essa ilustre 'criança' feliz!!!! XD

**miroma-chan**: Q bom q vc gosta dessas fics. Postei o mais rápido q pude. Bjs

**luiza Cruz Germano**Pronto Continuei. Espero q goste desse cap. Bjs

•**»****яιи****★¢****нαи****«• ☆****ε****§****тяε****L****ιинα****☆**: Brigada Q bom q amou. Bjs

**manu Higurashi**: Huaauhahuhauahuuh fazer o q neh… eu tbm nao imaginava… XD… mas com ctz da sango foi a melhor, e cah entre nós ela deu mto mole pra ele... O fulano era o mirok... acho q não dexei isso mto claro na historia neh... ' . Pode ter ctz, a festa do pijama promete mtas coisas... (e agora fiquei com uma idéia mto rox... espere e verá... ). Bjs

**Hana Murasaki-Chan**: Q bom… entao estou autorizada a usar… hehehehe… Sei lah... acho q de tanto ver as fics com o Narak mau, eu quis fazer uma em q ele fosse bonzinho, ateh pq as poucos q eu li eram legais. E eu AMO ele... hehehe. Bjs

**ludy-chan**: Eu vou falar a verdade pra vc... essa era uma das minhas idéias iniciais, mas eu ia fazer com o sesshy ao invés da Kagome, mas a sua idéia esta se encaixando como uma luva na fic, então eh bem capaz q eu a coloque. O lustre não eh do mesmo tamanho q o do filme. Ele eh menor, mas o quarto dela eh enoooooooooooooooooorme!!! Não precisa se preocupar não... ele não vai cair XD!!!! Acho q eh aS noiteS do pijama... eh mesmo ele sofreu mto por estar zoando com a ka-chan... eles tinha um msn em que uim soh tinha o outro... então eles conversavam. Bjs

**K-Dani**: De nada Sim, vc me deu uma idéia!!! E eu não vou devolve-la -coloca a ideia longe d vc- XD. Em uma review vc disse q era super 10 o mirok ser amigo da kagome (por causa da briga dele com o 'trio (agora dupla) carismatico') mas ele não ia ser amigo da ka-chan... ms ai eu resolvi fazer, achei q seria mais emocionante. Não vai demorar mto para a 'cena' acontecer... Bjs

**s2-AngeL LovE DreamS-s2**: Nhay… o fulano era o Mirok… Q bom q vc gostou... olha q eu confio em vc... então c tiver uma porcaria pode falar q eu melhoro, ok? Bjs

**belle Bia**: Q bom q tah gostando. Bjs


	12. Cap XI Festa do pijama, parte I

Antes de mais nada, uma pergunta. Pipoca pronta Hana Murasaki-Chan??? Se sim, boa leitura, se não, compre e uma boa leitura...XDDDDDDDDDDd

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo XI – Festa do Pijama; parte 1 – Na balada.**

Os dois dias que faltavam para sexta feira passaram rápidos na opinião de Inuyasha e Kagome. Na sexta de manha, Kagome avisou a todos que era para levarem roupa pra piscina, e para eles irem em uma baladinha no sábado. Kikyou só faltou matar Inuyasha quando descobriu que ele não poderia sair com ela no sábado. Mas o que Inuyasha não sabia, é que se ele não podia sair com a Kikyou... tinha outros que podiam...

Era hora da saída, e Kagome estava indo para sua casa com seus amigos, contando as horas para começar a festa.

Kag: Que horas vocês vão aparecer em casa?

Rin: Não sei... que horas a gente pode ir?

Kag: Bom, vocês podem ir umas... 16:30 por ai... mas não se atrasem!!

Mir: Por...?

Kag: Surpresa XD

San: Odeio quando ela faz isso...

Ses: Afe... o baby ta vindo... –indo perto de kagome e a abraçando pelo ombro-

Kou: Por que o cara de cachorro esta vindo aqui? O que ele tem para fazer aqui?

Inu: Eu tenho assuntos a tratar aqui, seu fedorento inútil... –olha para o Mirok- O que você esta fazendo aqui? –ameaçador-

Rin: Você não deve ter percebido isso Inuyasha porque estava fechado no seu 'deplorável mundinho', mas todos aqui somos amigos.

Inu: Aham... e do nada a Kagome perdoou o Mirok, mesmo ele tendo ficado UM ANO INTEIRINHO zoando com a cara dela

Kag: Mas acontece, meu caro Inuyasha... –indo para o lado dele- que ele me pediu desculpas, e eu realmente vi que muitas vezes ele não queria estar fazendo o que fez... – falando perto da orelha dele- ao contrario de você, e não posso me esquecer que ele me pediu desculpas –cochichando- Mas... que nem disse a Rin, você é um parvo e não percebe as coisas ao seu redor... –indo para perto do Sesshoumaru

Inu: "O que essa mulher quer? Ela quer me enlouquecer, é isso?" Feh!Então quer dizer que se eu te pedisse desculpas agora, você me perdoaria? "Quem sabe eu ainda tenho uma chance?"

Kag: Mas é claro... que não!! Você acha o que em Sr. Taisho? Que você pode fazer as coisas como quer e depois tudo vai ficar bem, ninguém vai lembrar de seus atos, e todos vão ficar felizes com você? Me poupe hein... eu jurava que você não era tão burro para chegar nesse ponto

Todos: -dando risada-

Inu: Feh! E você então mulher, você acredita que ele está mesmo arrependido. E se fosse tudo um plano nosso, para acabar de vez com você

Rin: Eu acho que vocês não seriam espertos para tanto...

Aya: Eu também acho... o trio carismático não pensa em coisas inteligentes assim... Vocês só pensam em: 1-Vocês; 2-Vocês; 3- Vocês; não posso me esquecer do 4, que são vocês...

Kou: E você se esqueceu do 5- que são eles

Todos: -mais risada ainda-

Inu: Eu não sei nem porque eu vim aqui "É logico que eu sei, eu vim para ver a Kagome..."

San: Ora Inuyasha, simples, você veio aqui por que estava cm saudades de ouvir o belíssimo som das suas pernas quebrando...

Kag: Nem me fale... eu estava morrendo de saudades desse som, o melhor som que se pode ouvir...

Inu: Feh! –vira e sai andando na direção contraria-

Kag: Tchau Inuzinho!!! Também te amo!!! –gritou-

Inu: -longe- "Feh! Mulher idiota!! Mesmo sabendo que ela foi sarcástica, eu fico feliz. Será que eu ainda tenho uma chance? Se não tiver, eu vou fazer de tudo para ter."

Quando eram 16:25, Kagome já estava esperando por seus amigos, que deveriam chegar em 5 minutos. De tão ansiosa que estava, andava de um lado para outro na sala, sentava no sofá, deitava, levantava e começava a andar de novo, sempre se perguntando se eles demorariam muito.

Ban: Pel'amor Kagome. Pare de andar! Daqui a pouco você abre um buraco no chão.

Nar: Deixa ela Bankotsu. Ela está ansiosa. E se me lembro bem, você era até pior...

Ban: -vermelho- Vamos deixar isso para uma outra hora, sim?

DIM DOM (onomatopéia besta :p)

Kag: EBAA!!! Eles chegaram!!!-indo até a porta, e a abrindo- OOOOIIIIII Sesshy!!!!!-pulando em cima dele, e dando um selinho- Oi Inuyasha!! Vão entrando.

Ses: Oi Ka-chan –entrando na casa- Oi para todos.

Inu: Oi –entrando na casa- "Uau, que casa grande"

Kag: -grudada no braço do Sesshy- Bom, para quem não conhece, esse é o Inuyasha –dando um olhar significativo para Jakotsu, que só ele percebeu- Meio irmão do Sesshy. Inuyasha, esses são meu irmão Bankotsu, meu pai Narak, e meu primo Jakotsu – apontando respectivamente para cada um-

Inu: Prazer –meio desconcertado-

Kag: Então vamos para o segundo andar, que eu vou mostrar o quarto em que vocês vão dormir.

DIM DOM

Kag: OBA!!!! Chegaram mais gente -indo até a porta- E não é que chegaram todos de uma vez???

San: E se nós combinássemos não sairia tão legal

Kou: É verdade. Nós nos encontramos na porta da sua casa.

Kag: Que legal. Já que estão todos aqui... VAI COMEÇAR A TÃO ESPERADA NOITES DO PIJAMA!!

Ses: Não grite Kagome.

Kag: Oh! Desculpe-me Sesshy, prometo que não grito mais.É que eu estou tão animada. Mas vamos deixar de papo, e vamos subir que eu vou mostrar os quartos. As meninas vão dormir comigo no meu, e os meninos dormirão no quarto no final do corredor . –abraçada no braço do Sesshy, conduzindo todos até os quartos- Esse é o quarto dos meninos –abrindo um porta-

O quarto simplesmente era lindo. Era quase igual ao de Kagome, só que não tinha o lustre, o papel de parede era preto mas com alguns desenhos de tribais em prata.Tinha uma porta que dava pro banheiro e uma que dava para o closet.

San: Hey Kagome, enquanto você mostra o quarto para eles, eu vou no seu com as meninas para guardar as coisas

Kag: Ok Sango, pode ir.

Inu: Que quarto maneiro – deixou escapar- Adorei o papel de parede. É simplesmente perfeito...-abobado, olhando tudo ao redor-

Kag: Obrigada. Fui eu quem praticamente decorou e montou esse quarto

Inu: -olha abobado para ela- "Nossa... quem diria... a Kagome é única. Nenhuma garota que eu conheço teria a capacidade para montar um quarto assim..." Feh! Duvido que foi você.

Kou: Qual é Inuyasha. Olha para a Kagome. Você acha que ela, justo ela vai ter o quarto dela rosa?

Inu: E por que não teria?

Kag: Bom, já que nós temos que nós teríamos que ir no meu quarto para conversar, o Inuyasha já vê como o meu quarto é rosa, com detalhes rosa bebe.

E foram no quarto de Kagome, quando chegou no quarto, Inuyasha ficou mais abobado ainda.

Inu: "Eu não posso acreditar que esse é o quarto da Kagome... Como ela pode ser tão diferente assim? Linda, diferente das outras, inteligente, ela tem mais alguma qualidade que eu não conheço?"

Mir: Hey Srta Kagome, o que nós vamos fazer hoje? A Srta disse que nós íamos sair...

Kag: Sim Eu estava pensando em ir na Moon hoje com vocês. Tão afim?

San: É lógico que eu vou. Não perco por nada...

Mir: Se a Sangosinha vai, então eu também vou –passando a mão em lugares indevidos-

PAF

San: Seu idiota!! Nem chegue perto de mim. E nunca mais me chame de Sangosinha... entendeu?

Mir: Sim Senhorita!!! –pose de sentido-

Kag: Hahahahahaha tinha que ser... Mas e vocês, vocês vão também, ou preferem ficar aqui em casa??

Ses: Eu vou

Kou: To dentro

Aya: É lógico

Rin: Também vou

Inu: Feh!

Kag: Desculpe Inuyasha, mas ninguém aqui entende a língua do 'Feh!' –imitando o "feh" dele, fazendo todos rirem- Daria para você falar a nossa língua?

Inu: Eu vou, já que não tenho nada pior para fazer... Ta bom assim Madame?

Kag: Está ótimo. Vamos umas 19:30.

Inu: Feh! Vou dar uma volta. Se a madame permitir... –ironico-

Kag: Oh! Claro que você pode dar uma volta. Concedo-lhe esta permisão.

Todos: ahuhuauahuhauhaua

E Inuyasha saiu para dar um volta pela casa. Estava andando quando ouviu vozes, e parou para escutar (curioso... XD)

???: É a primeira vez que eu vejo a Kagome feliz assim em anos. É tão bom ver ela sorrindo.

???2: Nem me fale pai, ela tava tão triste a dois anos atrás... e quando todos pensamos

Que ela ia voltar a viver, puf... Começam a encrencar com ela

???3: Mas o que aconteceu com ela a 2 anos atrás?

Inu: -vai até a fresta da porta para ver melhor- "O que aconteceu??"

Ban: É uma longa historia... –dando um suspiro cansado-

Nar: -conta toda a historia (eu to com preguiça de escreve-la, mas vocês já sabem qual é)- Foi isso, e ainda bem que eu não encontrei aquele desgra#$¨ na minha frente, senão eu matava ele.

Jak: Credo!! Que canalha!! Vocês sabem o nome dele???

Ban: Se não me engano, era Shin... -tentando lembrar- Lembrei!! Shinji Yosaka

Inu: "Filho da p$#!!! Se eu encontrar ele eu mato. Como ele teve a audácia de fazer isso com a minha Kagome???"

Nar: Era esse mesmo –dando um soco na mesa- (ps.: eles estavam na biblioteca) Maldito!! Ela ficou meses chorando, não saía mais de casa...

Ban: Ai ela entrou no colégio que ela esta agora, e o que aconteceu? Um grupinho de babacas começaram a pegar no pé dela. É incrível isso. Parece um carma...

Jak: E aquela faixa que ela guarda no armário?

Nar: Que faixa?

Ban: É uma faixa que deram para ela, quando aprontaram a maior de todas. No baile do final de ano, jogaram graxa e penas em cima dela. Depois uma tal de Kiliyou colocou faixa nela. E só Kami-sama e ela sabem por que ela guarda essa maldita faixa...

Nar: Eu sabia que eu tinha motivos para não gostar dela logo de cara. Primeiro ela chama a Kagome de Meretriz, e agora eu fico sabendo dessa... Só por curiosidade o que está escrito nessa faixa??

Jak: Rainha dos Humilhados

Nar: Coitada... É uma vida de sofrimento para quem só quer o bem das pessoas... Eu lembro quando a mãe de vocês morreu, ela sempre ia no meu quarto, arrumar minha coberta, me dava um beijo na testa, e desejava Boa noite...

Ban: Ela ainda faz isso. Toda noite. -cansado-

Jak: Por que ela faz isso?

Nar: A Hina fazia isso todo dia, quando a Kagome ainda era pequena...

Inu: "Ela ainda guarda a faixa??? Por que???? Ela é tão especial, tão carinhosa... Raios!! Por que eu tinha eu faze aquilo com ela, por que??? Eu prometo quede agora em diante eu irei proteger a Kagome. Eu juro por tudo o que me é mais sagrado!! –confiante- Acho melhor eu subir..." –indo para o quarto de Kagome-

Aya: Sério?? E o que você disse para ele?

Kag: Hahahahaha. Dessa eu não sabia Sango

San: Eu não disse nada. Deixei ele plantado lá, que nem um idiota, e fui embora.

Mir: -cara amarrada-

Rin: Gente, olha a cara de bravo do Mirok

Kag: -dando risada- Ah Mirok... não fica assim não, apesar de todos os garotos correrem atrás da Sango, o coração dela te pertence

San: Kagome!!!

Mir: -emocionado- É verdade o que a Senhorita Kagome falou??? Você me ama mesmo Sangosinha??? –passando a mão em lugares indevidos-

Paf

San: Não se atreva a me chamar de Sangosinha, já disse. E deixe essas suas mãozinhas bem longe de mim!!! –brava-

Mir: Mas o que eu posso fazer se a minha mão é amaldiçoada???

Kag: Lá vem você com essa de 'a minha mão é amaldiçoada'. –imitando a voz de Mirok-

Mir: -mostra a lingua para Kagome-

Kag: -dá uma risada gostosa-

Inu: "Ela realmente anima qualquer ambiente!" –entra no quarto-(ele tava ouvindo atrás da porta)

Ses: Olha só quem voltou... Vejo que não ficou perdido...

Kag: Aproveitou a volta que você deu???-feliz-

Inu: Feh!

Kou: Lá vem ele com os 'Feh!'

Kag: -distraidamente olha o relogio- NOSSA!! Olha que horas são!! Já está na hora de nos arrumarmos!!! Já são 18:00!! Temos só 1:30 para nos arrumarmos!!

Aya: Nossa!! O tempo passou tão depressa!!!

Kag: Né??? Saiam todos do quarto!!! –empurrando todos os meninos para fora do quarto- Até daqui a pouco

Nesse tempo, as meninas se arrumaram, e quando eram 19:25, estavam todos indo para a boate. Kagome vestia uma blusinha preta, d mangas ¾, escrito "Am I Bothering? Fuck You", uma calça jeans, e uma bota. Uma sombra vermelho claro, lápis preto, e gloss; Sango usava um vestido preto, que ia até os joelho, e um sapato preto também, estava com uma sombra roxa, um lápis preto, e um gloss; Ayame vestia uma blusinha branca, e uma calça jeans, com uma sandália, uma sombra branca, lápis e gloss; Rin usava um vestido rosa, q ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, um tamanco, uma sombra rosa claro, lápis e gloss. OS meninos todos estavam com uma camiseta, e uma calça jeans. Inuyasha estava de vermelho, Mirok de preto, Sesshoumaru de azul, e Kouga de verde. E foram para a boate.

Depois de um tempo (1h30) dançando, eles resolveram sentar, pois estavam cansados. Kagome disse que ia pegar uma bebida e saiu. Quando chegou no bar, pediu um refri, e sentiu alguém cutucando seu ombro

???: Oi... a gata está sozinha???

Kag: Não ela está com o namo...-virando, quando vê a pessoa que cutucou-a- VOCÊ!!!

???: Ora... Ora... Ora... se não é a Kagome Higurashi em pessoa, quem diria hein...

Kag: Shinji Yosaka

Shi: Nossa, fiquei comovido agora... Você lembrou de mim...

Kik: Shinji querido, eu estava te procurando, você saiu e não chegava...

Kag: "Era só o que me faltava... Desgraça pouca é bobagem... ¬¬" Kikyou...

Kik: Oh... você aqui... e vejo que não perdeu o costume de paquerar os meus namorados... primeiro é o Inuyasha, e agora o Shinji...

Kag: E quem disse que eu estou paquerando ele?

Shi: É Kagome, pelo jeito você sempre vai ser a segunda no coração dos outros, nunca vai ser a primeira, nunca

Kag: -dando um tapa na cara de Shinji-

Shi: - dando um soco bem forte na barriga de Kagome-

Kag: AHH!! –cai no chão 'abraçando a barriga' por causa da dor-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Enquanto isso...

Kou: A Kagome está demorando...

Ses: -apurando a audição- Hmm... pelo jeito tem alguém importunando ela... Um tal de Shinji Yosaka...

Mir: Shinji Yosaka??? Isso não é posivel... não pode estar acontecendo... -desesperado-

Kag: AHH!!

Todos levantam-se e vão até onde a Kagome estava. Chegando lá, eles encontram a Kagome de joelho no chão.

San: Kagome!! –vai correndo até ela- Tudo bem co...Você está sangrando!! –olhando o filete de sangue saindo da boca de kagome-

Mir: Shinji... –falando com desprezo-

Shi: Olha só... Mirok Houshi... melhor amigo da Kagome... vejo que vocês ainda são como unha e carne, nunca se desgrudam...

Kag: Algum problema nisso?? Ao contrario de você, que só pensa em academia pelo jeito, eu tenho meus amigos que nunca me abandonaram.

Shi: Você reparou? Estou malhando todos os dias, por 1h30. –mostrando os músculos, orgulhoso-

San: Vocês se conhecem??

Mir: Ele é o canalha que traiu a Kagome, há dois anos atraz - falou com os dentes cerrados-

Kik: Como o Mirok conhece o passado da Kagome, e você fala que eles nunca se desgrudam, se até esse ano, eles eram inimigos declarados???

Shi: Esses dois, inimigos??? É mais fácil chover pra cima, do que esses dois brigarem...

Kik: Então...

Kag: bom Kikyou, pelo jeito você ainda não percebeu. O Mirok é, foi e sempre será um dos meus melhores amigos. Ele só fingiu me odiar, por que era um plano meu, esse plano seria ele fingir ser meu inimigo, descobrir os segredos de meus inimigos e me contar. É lógico que agora eu sei vários podres de vocês...

Kik: C-como assim?? Duvido que você saiba de alguma coisa...

Kag: Hahahaha... esse truque é muito velho Kikyou, e eu não vou cair nele. Está mais do que obvio que você esperava que eu revelasse um, mas com o tempo você irá descobrir se eu sei ou não...

Shi: Há... essa daí não faz mal nem a uma mosca –indo para perto de Kagome, que estava de pé, ao lado de Sango- Por exemplo, depois de tudo que aconteceu, aposto que você ainda me ama, não é Kagominha...? –passando a mão no rosto dela- Eu sei que você ainda não me...

SOC (isso era para ser o som de um soco)

Shi: Mas que diabos???

Inu: Não ouse se aproximar da Kagome, não ouse falar com ela, e não toque nela...

Shi: E quem é você para me falar isso?

Inu: Eu sou a pessoa que te mandará para o hospital, caso fale com ela...

Shi: Que medo de você... Hey Kagome, amorzinho, quem é esse palerma que quer ficar entre nós dois?

Inu: Eu te avisei...

Inuyasha e Shinji começaram a lutar, ou melhor Inuyasha começou a bater em Shinji, que estava apanhando feio, e estava com o maxilar, o braço, algumas costelas e o nariz quebrado(XDDDD) enquanto isso, Kikyou provocava Kagome...

Kik: Hey, vadia... –esperando que Kagome respondesse- Hey Kagome, estou falando com você...

Kag: Jura??? Quando você falou vadia, achei que estava falando com seu reflexo no espelho...

Kik: Isso não vai ficar assim –indo para cima de Kagome-

Kag: -vendo que Sango ia bater em Kikyou- Sango, essa luta é minha e dela...

Sango, vendo que a amiga não iria deixar barato todas as humilhações que recebeu de Kikyou, deixou quieto, e começou a ver a briga de Kagome. Esta alem de dar merecidos murros na cara de Kikyou, e em todo seu corpo, para deixar hematomas, puxou o cabelo de Kikyou com tanta força, que arrrancou um tufo enorme de cabelo, todos deram risadas.

Kik: Inuzinho... –vendo que a briga de seu 'namorado' havia terminado- olha o que ela fez em mim...

Inu: Sabe Kikyou, há tempos eu quero fazer isso... esta tudo acabado entre nós, e por favor, não chegue perto de mim, ok? Eu sinto nojo de você, e nem sei porque nós ficamos juntos tanto tempo

Kik: Como assim?? Você não pode estar falando sério, você disse que me amava...

Inu: Meu gosto amadureceu. N-Ó-S T-E-R-M-I-N-A-M-O-S!!!! Entendeu agora? Ou quer que eu desenhe?

Rin: Toma Kikyou... alem de ficar careca, ainda levou um fora do agora ex-namorado!! –dando risada-

Kik: -sai correndo-

Inu: -aproximando-se de Kagome – Você está bem?

Kag: "O.O" Claro, mas minha barriga ainda está doendo um poco, já que a Kikyou fez o favor de dar um murro nela...

Kou: Eu acho que esta noite acaba por aqui...

Aya: É... Vamos embora

Kag: Que pena... Mas fazer o que né... Vamos para casa então...

Inu: -pegando Kagome no colo- Vamos... –vendo que ninguém andava- Vocês estão esperando o que???

E assim eles foram embora para a Casa de Kagome, onde chegaram lá e tentaram entrar de mansinho para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, a pedido de Kagome, mas falharam frustramente, pois ouviram uma voz muito conhecida perguntando:

Nar: O que está acontecendo aqui?

* * *

Desculpe pela demora, mas não foi culpa minha, meu pc quebrou '. Então o que acharam desse capitulo?? Gostaram do Shinji?? E da 'lissaozinha" que a Kagome deu na Kikyou??? Ahuhuahuauhahua ... Antes que eu me esqueça, a parte da luta entre a Kagome e a Kikyou, eh em especial para minha amiga Priscila, que tanto pediu.

Mandem Reviews, e façam uma escritora feliz XDDDDDDD

**Nath-chan:** Seja mto bem vinda. Espero que continue gostando. Bjs

**eu-amo-inu:** Obrigada Bjs

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s...** hahahahaha adorei o seu 'benhê'...XD Espero que goste desse capitulo, fiquei muito tempo pensando no que poderia acontecer na balada, e deu isso XDDD. Eai, ficou melhor??? Bjs

**Hana Murasaki-Chan** O Jak não vai bem 'azarar' o inu, pleo menos não nos próximos dois capítulos... hehehehehehe –risada maligna- bom, eu não fiz o Inu ser traído pela Kikyou, ela ia trai-lo, mas ele acabou o relacionamento antes. Em praticamente todas q eu li, ele é malvado, e as vezes eu fico pensando "Quem poderia aparecer para tentar acabar com a Kagome? O NaraK!!!" Mas ai eu lembro que ele é bonzinho XDDD. Os: Gostou da brincadeira que eu fiz no começo do cap??? Bjs

**Clarice:** Bom, o Jak dar em cima do Inu, ele ia dar de qualquer jeito, mas a Kagome tem um plano melhor... huahuahuahua... Bjs

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter.** Eu também adoro planos malignos, são tão legais...uhauhauhauhauh com ctz não existe ninguém, ela mesma é tão usada no meu dia-a-dia... Bom, não para todo mundo, pq ele 'tenta' esconder, e ra a mãe dele, ela conhece o filho q tem... XDDDDDD...hahahahah Brigada. Bjs

**manu higurashi:** auhahuauhuahuhahu e com ctz a festa do pijama prometeImagino quando você ler como é o plano... Brigada. Bjs

**Hine Hine:** Brigada... axu q no próximo ou no outro capitulo vai ter verdade ou conseqüência, não se preocupe, as eu to pensando em ser verdade, conseqüência ou desafio... bolei algo... heheheheh...Bjs


	13. Cap XI Festa do pijama, parte II

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo XI – Festa do Pijama; parte 2 – Verdade ou Desafio.**

E assim eles foram embora para a Casa de Kagome, onde chegaram lá e tentaram entrar de mansinho para não chamar a atenção de ninguém, a pedido de Kagome, mas falharam frustramente, pois ouviram uma voz muito conhecida perguntando:

Nar: O que está acontecendo aqui?

Todos: "Ferrou" ...

Nar: Vamos, o que aconteceu para vocês terem voltado tão cedo??

Kag: Nada não, pai...Simplesmente estava muito chato lá, então resolvemos voltar.

Nar: Então deveria estar muito chato lá, por que, para 8 jovens voltar as... – olha o relógio- Nossa... vocês realmente voltaram cedo, porque ainda são 21:30. bom ,mas eu vou subindo, não quero atrapalhar vocês. Boa noite a todos –indo até Kagome e dando um beijo no rosto dela-

Kag: Tchau pai. Boa noite

Todos: Boa noite

Todos foram em direção aos quartos. Narak foi dormir, mas foi desconfiado, alguma coisa não estava certo. Todos foram dormir. Kagome revirava em sua cama, não conseguia dormir, estava tendo um pesadelo, se lembrava de algumas coisas...

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_E Kagome foi de encontro ao Shin__ji, mas percebeu que seu amigo estava falando a verdade, e foi sorrateiramente, pois queria ver o que seu amigo quis dizer e fazer uma surpresa. Mas quem levou a surpresa foi ela..._

_LdT (LdT Líder de Torcida): Por que você não larga a Kagome, para ficar comigo, hein shinji-kun??? Assim parece que você realmente esta gostando dela..._

_Shi: Você sabe que eu não gosto dela, e que entre você e ela, eu sou 1000x você._

_LdT: Então porque você ainda esta com ela?_

_Shi: Por quê ela é rica, namorando ela eu vou ficar famoso. –dá um beijo na LdT-_

_Kag: Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito nisso... Então quer dizer que você só estava comigo, pelo meu dinheiro, e pelo meu pai?_

_Shi: -separa da LdT- Kagome??????? OO_

_Kag: Eu mesma... "Eu não posso chorar" Então, é verdade isso?_

_Shi: è lógico que sim... Quem se interessaria por você? Todos só querem ser seus amigos, pelo seu parentesco, não por quem você é..._

_Kag: Eu não acredito nisso!! Eu nunca mais quero ver você na minha frente!!! –sai correndo-_

_Inu: Sabe Kagome, eu terminei com a Kikyou_

_Kag: "Que bom!! Finalmente eu vou ter uma chance com ele!!" E por que você terminou com ela??_

_Inu: Porque eu estou apaixonado por outra pessoa_

_Kag: Ah... e quem é ela?? –triste-_

_Inu: - se aproximando de Kagome- Ela esta bem na minha frente..._

_Kag: - fechando os olhos- "ele gosta de mim!! Eu não acredito"_

_???: Parabéns inuyasha!!! Vc conseguiu!!_

_Inu: eu disse que conseguia kikyou, mas agora eu quero o meu premio. –olhar safado-_

_Kag: Que?????_

_Kik: Que foi garota??? Não entendeu ainda??? O inuyasha não terminou comigo, era tudo um plano meu, para ver se você parava de ficar secando ele, e se tocasse que você não pode mecher comigo_

_Kag: Mas... –seus olhos estavam se enchendo de lagrimas-_

_Inu: Meus Deus, como você é lerda garota... Se toca! Isso foi um plano, um pla-no. Você acha que eu iria ficar com uma coisa feito você??_

_Kik: Oh... você aqui... e vejo que não perdeu o costume de paquerar os meus namorados... primeiro é o Inuyasha, e agora o Shinji..._

_Kag: E quem disse que eu estou paquerando ele?_

_Shi: É Kagome, pelo jeito você sempre vai ser a segunda no coração dos outros, nunca vai ser a primeira, __nunca_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Com o 'sonho', Kagome acorda desesperada. Por que sonhara com aquilo? Resolveu sair, iria para seu refugio. Pegou seu i-pod e foi para o jardim. O lugar em que sempre ia com sua mãe... o lugar em que sempre conversavam. No meio do jardim, Kagome começou a dançar e cantar a musica: You'll Be in My Heart do Phil Collins (pra quem não sabe, é a musica do Tarzan). Estava tão entretida que não percebeu quando Inuyasha apareceu, e ficou observando-a por alguns minutos.

Inu: Não sabia que você cantava tão bem...

Kag: Inuyasha?? –parando de dançar- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Inu: Estava sem sono, resolvi dar uma volta, escutei você cantando e vim aqui. "Mas que mentira, eu ouvi alguém saindo do quarto, vi que era ela, e a segui :p". Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Kag: Não consegui dormir

Inu: Por causa daquele panaca? O soco ainda está doendo? –preocupado-

Kag: Em partes sim... Inu, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Inu: Claro

Kag: Por que você bateu no Shinji? Eu percebi que quando o Sesshy ia dar um soco nele, você pulou na frente...

Inu: "Merda... digo a verdade ou não??" Bom, por que ele te deu um murro "ato imperdoável". –sentando em um banco que tinha no jardim-

Kag: Ah... "Por que eu fiquei decepcionada? O que eu queria? Que ele batesse no Shinji, por que ele me ama?" –sentando do lado dele-

Inu: E também porque ele ficou dando em cima de você, ele te tocou, e te fez sofrer... –olhando para frente-

Kag: Como?

Inu: -olha para Kagome com uma cara de interrogação- Não entendi

Kag: Como você sabe que ele me fez sofrer?

Inu: Ah... "Merda" bem... o Mirok disse que ele te traiu, então eu deduzi isso.

Kag: É verdade, ele me fez sofrer muito. Mas eu já superei isso... Essa é a primeira vez, né? Que conversamos assim, sem mentiras, sem brigas, sarcasmos, ironias...

Inu:Sim, é a primeira vez. E não está sendo chato. Muito pelo contrario, eu estou gostando muito.

Kag: Pois saiba que você não é o único... –encostando a cabeça no ombro dele-

Inu: Por que será que nós nunca fizemos isso antes? –abraçando ela pela cintura-

Kag: Não sei... acho que nunca tivemos a oportunidade. Sempre que nos encontrávamos, saía xingos e ofensas.

Inu: Kagome, quer dançar?

Kag: -desencosta dele- Dançar como, se não tem musica?

Inu: Simples, você liga seu i-pod, deixa um pouco alto, escuta um, e deixa o outro pendurado no pescoço, ai você escuta a musica pelo fone, e eu com aminha audição apurada. O que acha?

Kag: ...

Inu: Kagome?

Kag: Quero sim Inu

Como musica Kagome escolheu Sentimentos São, que toca no filme A Bela e a Fera. Inuyasha colocou sua mão na cintura de Kagome, enquanto essa enlaçava seu pescoço, e colocava a cabeça em seu peito. E começaram a dançar (no caso valsar...)

_Sentimentos são fáceis de mudar  
Mesmo entre quem não vê que alguém pode ser seu par  
Basta um olhar que o outro não espera  
Para assustar e até perturbar, mesmo a Bela e a Fera  
_

Inu: Sabe Kagome, eu queria ter dançado com você no seu aniversario. Mas depois da mancada que eu dei achei que você não iria querer...

Kag: E que mancada você deu...-com um tom triste na voz-

Inu: Mas Kagome, eu quero que você saiba que tudo o que eu disse para você, era, ou melhor, é a mais pura verdade

_  
Sentimento assim, sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa  
Sentimentos vem para nos trazer  
Novas sensações, doces emoções  
E um novo prazer  
Numa estação como a primavera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera  
_

Kag: ...

Inu: Eu sei que você deve estar pensando: "mas você estava bêbado". Eu sei que eu não deveria ter te contado quando estava bêbado. Mas eu não resisti. Você estava tão linda na festa... E a bebida foi mais como uma 'ajuda' para eu me declarar...

Kag: Se tudo o que você me disse é verdade, porque depois você ia me dar um tapa? –olha para ele-

Inu: Não sei... acho q eu fiquei meio transtornado ao descobrir que você namorava o Sesshoumaru, e também aquelas coisas que você me disse...

Kag: -levanta e dá um beijo no Inu-

_  
Sentimento assim, sempre é uma surpresa  
Quando ele vem nada o detém  
É uma chama acesa  
Numa estação como a primavera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera  
Sentimentos são como uma canção para a Bela e a Fera_

Kag: Acabou a musica... "mas eu não quero ir, está tão bom aqui..."

Inu: É... "infelizmente"

Kag: E como será daqui para frente?

Inu: Como assim?

Kag: A nossa relação (O.O uia), vai ficar como era antigamente, ou vamos parar de brigar?

Inu: Você quem sabe. Mas por mim, deveríamos parar de brigar, e tentar nos entender melhor.

Kag: Você tem razão . Acho melhor a gente subir, amanha vamos acordar cedo...

Inu: Entao vamos –pegando na mão de Kagome e subindo-

Subiram para seus respectivos quartos, e como "Tchau", Inuyasha roubou um selinho de Kagome (eles nem estão parecendo inimigos mortais) e foi para seu quarto. Kagome entrou no seu, e foi para sua cama, onde dormiu tranquilamente.

No dia seguinte, Kagome acordou as meninas um pouco mais cedo do que o conbinado...

Kag: Hey meninas, acordem!! Deixem de ser preguiçosas...

San: Ka-chan... ta cedo ainda...

Aya: Por que você está acordando a gente tão cedo??

Kag: Eu estava pensando em ir acordar os meninos –sorriso malvado-

Rin: -boceja- Desculpa... Mas como assim, ir acordar os meninos?

Kag: Simples Dando travesseiradas neles –sorriso 100 light-

San: Captei a idéia Ka-chan!!! Hehehe. –levanta, arruma a roupa, e pega o travesseiro- Estou pronta! E vocês, não vão não?

Aya e Rin: -olha uma para a cara da outra- É lógico que vamos!

Kag: É assim que se fala!!! Entao vamos, e evitem fazer barulho, por favor... –indo para o quarto dos meninos- Me sigam

San: Quem vai atacar quem? (uuuuiiiiaaaa...)

Kag: Escolham! Eu fico com quem sobrar

Aya: Eu queria ficar com o Kouga

San: Mirok

Rin: Eu vou…

Kag: Você vai ficar com o Sesshy, e eu vou no Inubaby… (tem ctz d q vai ser soh travesseiradas??? O.o)

Rin: Ok

Kag: Chegamos –abrindo a porta devagar, sem fazer nenhum barulho- Vão, esperem o meu sinal –cochicha-

Kagome vai até a cama de Inuyasha, e olha para todas, vendo que elas já estavam em posição, com o travesseiro levantado, só esperando o sinal. Kagome gritou "Agora". Foi como ver um filme em camera lenta. Quando Kagome gritou, os meninos acordaram, no que eles abriram os olhos assustados, as meninas começaram a dar travesseiradas nos meninos, com toda a força. Eles protegeram seus rostos com as mãos, e elas continuaram. Mirok, pegou seu travesseiro e começou a bater na Sango. Enquanto isso todos os meninos começaram a bater nas meninas, até que Kagome que estava meio perto de Sango, foi ajuda-la, e começou a dar travesseiradas em Mirok, que deu em Kagome, q foi ajudada por Inuyasha, que foi travesseirado por um travesseiro voador que foi tacado pelo Kouga, que recebeu um de Rin. E assim continuou a guerrinha. Tudo que se podia ver era travesseiros voando para todos os lados, e vários gritos (ou seja, tava a maior bagunça). Até que alguém abre a porta...

???: O que esta... –leva uma travesseirada na cara-

San: Ops!! ' hehehehehehe. Foi mal ai, Narak '

Kag: Oi pai -sorriso 100 light-

Nar: E eu querendo saber o porquê da gritaria... Mas pelo jeito... –olhando o quarto- Vocês estavam tendo uma inocente guerrinha de travesseiros –bravo, entrando no quarto-

Kag: O Sr. Está bravo?? –cautelosa, abaixando a cabeça-

Nar: Mas é claro!! De quem foi a ideia?? –fazendo sinal de silencio para os outros, e pegando um travesseiro-

Kag: M-Minha... –triste- Me desculpe, eu não queria que o Sr. Ficasse bravo

Nar: E eu posso saber o porque de eu não ter sido convidado?? –se preparando para dar uma travesseirada nela-

Kag: C-como??? –levantando a cabeça e recebendo uma travesseirada- Ah!! É assim então, Sr. Narak Higurashi!!! Prepare-se!! –pegando um travesseiro que estava jogado no chão e dando travesseiradas nele, todos olhavam a cena com os olhos arregalados- Que foi? –parando de dar traveseiradas e olhando para os amigos- Pai, eu acho que eles também querem entrar na nossa guerrinha!!

Nar: -olhando para os outros- É... mas não vamos deixar eles só na vontade!

Kag: -olhando para o pai- Nós não somos tão maus assim, né?

Nar: Claro que não!! –tacando o travesseiro no mirok, com um sorriso no rosto-

Kag: Que bom -tacando o travesseiro na ayame-

E assim a guerrinha de travesseiros continuou, mas com um 'guerreiro' a mais, pois Narak estava participando da guerrinha. E ela continuou por mais alguns minutos, até que Narak aproveitando a chance, taca uma almofada bem forte em Inuyasha, que chega a ir para trás. Inuyasha não deixando barato, dá com tudo em Narak. E assim os dois começa a se encarar, parecia até que quem piscasse perderia a guerra, ou melhor, Kagome. Aos poucos todos pararam a guerrinha e ficaram a observar os dois.

Kag: OK. A guerrinha acabou. E não precisam se matar. Vamos descer e tomar café. – percebendo que eles não mexeram um músculo- QUER PARAR OS DOIS COM ISSO??? ISSO ERA SÓ UMA BRINCADEIRA, E NÃO A TERCEIRA GUERRA MUNDIAL!!!

Inuyasha e Narak se assustam tanto com o berro, que até pulam para trás, prestando atenção na garota, que agora esta brava.

Kag: Agora que os dois resolveram acabar com a 'disputa' –fazendo aspas com a mão- Eu agradeceria se vocês descessem e fossem tomar café!!

Inu e Nar: - O.O –concordando com a cabeça-

Kag: -calma e com um sorriso no rosto- Muito obrigada . –virando para os outros que tambem estavam asssustados- Vamos?

Todos: C-claro

Foram para a sala de jantar para tomar um café da manha, onde já se encontravam Bankotsu e Jakotsu, esperando-os para o café. O dia se passou tranqüilamente, eles jogaram vôlei, assistiram alguns filmes, e a noite, resolveram brincar de verdade ou desafio. Fizeram uma rodinha no quarto de Kagome, quando iam começar, mirok pergunta

Mir: Sem restriões??

Kag: Nenhuma. Alguém contra? –silencio total- Então esta bem. Sem restrições.

San: Então vamos começar. –girando a garrafa, que deu Rin pergunta para Ayame.-

Rin: Verdade ou Desafio?

Aya: Escolho Desafio.

Rin: Seu desafio vai ser... - pensando- Você vai ter que sair gritando feito louca até a sala da Ka-chan, e voltar duas vezes

Aya: Ta né... –e sai correndo gritando que nem uma louca indo até a sala de Kagome e voltando, duas vezes. – pronto

Todos: huahuahuauhahuuah

Aya: ¬¬ -girando a garrafa. Sesshoumaru pergunta para Inuyasha (muahahaha)-

Ses: Verdade ou Desafio

Inu: Desafio –olhando desafiadoramente para o meio-irmao-

Ses: Ok. Você vai ter que rebolar até o chão por 5 minutos. –calmo-

Inu: OOOOO QUUUUUUUEEEEEEE???

Ses: Ta surdo _irmãozinho_??? Você... vai... ter... que... rebolar... até... o... chão... por... ciiiiinco... minutos... –disse pausadamente-

Inu : Feh! "Maldito! Você me paga!!" –rebolando até o chão-

Passados 5 minutos

Ses: Pronto _Inuzinho_. Acabou os 5 minutos.

Inu: Feh! –girando a garrafa- (gente, ao invés de colocar: "Fulano pergunta para Ciclano", eu vou colocar Ful[P fulano pergunta; e Cic[R ciclano responde)

Mir [P: Verdade ou Desafio –com os olhos brilhando maldosamente-

San [R Verdade

Mir: aaahhh!!! –desanimado- Se você fosse namorar com alguém aqui, com quem você namoraria?

San: -vermelha- C-com... v-você –falando baixo-

Mir: Com quem??

San: COM VOCÊ –tampando a cara com uma almofada, não vendo os olhos de Mirok brilhando de satisfação, e girando a garrafa-

Kag [P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Kou [R: Desafio

Kag: Eu te desafio a dar um beijo desentupidor na Ayame-chan.

Kou: Sem problemas –indo até a Ayame e beijando-a.

Todos: huuuuuuuuuummmmmmm...

Kou: -terminando de beijar e dá um selinho, deixando a Ayame vermelha- Calem a boca vocês...

Kag: Kouga, o selinho não fazia parte do desafio... XD

Kou: -vermelho- Não enche Kagome!! –rodando a garrafa-

Inu[P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Kag[R: Verdade

Inu: Hmm... Kagome, o que você faria caso tivesse que escolher entre duas pessoas que ama muito, sabendo que vai machucar uma delas?

Kag: "O.O" Não sei... Faria o possível para não machucar as duas pessoas, mas com certeza eu ficaria com quem eu goste mais, isto é obvio. Mas consciente em não machucar a 2ª pessoa. –olhando discretamente para Inu, e rodando a garrafa-

Aya[PVerdade ou Desafio?

Mir[R: Verdade

Aya: Você conhecia a Kagome? Quero dizer, antes dela entrar no nosso colégio.

Mir: -olha para Kagome, que faz um leve gesto afirmativo- Conhecia

Aya: Mas então...

San: É só uma pergunta por vez Ayame – cortando-a e girando a garrafa-

Rin[P:Verdade ou desafio Sango?

San[R: Desafio

Rin: O que eu posso pedir...?? –pensando-

Kag: Já sei!! Vem aqui Rin, deixa eu contar –e cochicha para Rin um desafio-

Rin: Adorei Ka-chan!!- Mas eu vou acrescentar mais uma coisinha nele!! hehehe

San: eeerrr... Kagome, o que você falou para ela??

Rin: Simples Ela me disse que você já fez Dança do Ventre. Então você vai ter que dançar em especial para o Mirok XD

San: "Você me paga Kagome! Não perde por esperar..." Mas eu não estou com a minha roupa aqui...

Kag: Não por isso Sango, eu te empresto uma -indo até o armário e pegando uma roupa vermelha de odalisca-

San: Mas...

Rin: Nada de "mas" Sango, você vai dançar e pronto. Agora vai se trocar. E olha só para o Mirok!! –apontando para ele, que parecia não estar acreditando que a 'sua' Sangosinha iria dançar para ele e que estava mais ou menos assim: ¬³-

San: -indo até o banheiro, se trocando, e gritando lá de dentro – KAGOMEEE!!!

Kag: Manda!!!

San: Você esqueceu de me dar o véu (é véu aquele pano que elas usam para dançar??? Se não for, alguém me avisa...XDDD)

Kag: Desculpa Sango-chan –indo até o armário, pegando o véu, e entregando para Sango-

San: "Abraça que eu vou dançar sem o véu..., principalmente para o pervertido, se bem que não vai fazer muita diferença, já que ele é meio transparente T.T" –saindo do banheiro- Fazer o que né...

Aya: Você está linda Sango!!

Kag: Espera ai Sango-chan! –pegando uma cadeira, colocando perto da rodinha- Senta aqui Mirok-kun –indo até o computador (que já estava ligado, tocando musica) e escolhendoo musica) e cr seedoste para eleo naquelas rouRin, por terem dado-lhe este pedaço a musica: Kaled. -Prontinho. Agora você pode começar a dançar. Só me avisa quando for para eu solta-la

San: "Onde eu fui me meter"- se posicionando na frente de Mirok com o véu na frente, tampando o rosto, com o pé direito na frente, só com a ponta dos dedos no chão- "Seja o que Kami-sama quiser!!" Quando você querer Kagome

Kag: To apertando play Sango-chan –apertando play-

Ao começar a tocar a música, Sango começou a mexer seu quadril (meio que rebolando), depois começou a movimentar seu corpo, ficando de costas para Mirok, juntando as duas mãos em cima da cabeça, movimentando seu o quadril um pouco mais rápido, fazendo as miçangas que tinha pendurado na saia, fazer barulho. Quando ficou de frente para Mirok, colocou o véu em torno do pescoço dele e começou a mexer sua barriga, mexendo suas mãos, a direita um pouco acima da cabeça, e a esquerda na mesma altura do rosto. Sango continuou dançando (gente, desculpa por não descrever a dança, mas eu descobri que sou realmente péssima para isso ') e Mirok olhava petrificado para a figura a sua frente. Ela estava linda, perfeita!!. Quando Sango começou a sacudir os seios na frente de Mirok, ela achou que ele iria apalpa-la, mas quão foi a sua surpresa ao perceber que ele não se mexia na cadeira? E continuou dançando. Ao acabar a musica (detalhe: ela tem 5:10 de duração) Sango fez uma reverencia para os amigos que a aplaudiam, e foi sentar no seu lugar na rodinha, enquanto Mirok continuava petrificado na cadeira. Kagome foi ver como Mirok estava, e vendo-o disse:

Kag: Gente, ele vai ficar assim por um booooom tempo... Acho que o show da 'Sangosinha' foi demais para ele

San: -vermelha- Cala a boca Kagome!!!!Vou me trocar –indo para o banheiro-

Kag: Falando sério agora, ele não meche um músculo!! Eu estou ficando preocupada...

Kou: Relaxa Kagome, daqui a pouco ele acorda!

Rin: Vamos continuar o jogo!

Kag: Sim - e ia indo para seu lugar, quando se lembrou de uma coisa, e foi falar com o Sesshoumaru, cochichando algo em seu ouvido, que foi respondido por um leve aceno de cabeça, deixando Kagome com os olhos brilhando, sussurrando- Perfeito

Aya: Ka-chan, que mal eu te pergunte, mas porque você tem uma roupa de dança do ventre?

Kag: Minha mãe me ensinou.

Kou: Sua mãe? Ela era dançarina?

Kag: Vocês não sabem? Minha mãe era uma famosa coreógrafa. Ela é a Hina Yamaki

Todos: O.O

San: Então não deveria ser Hina Higurashi? –saindo do banheiro-

Kag: Não... Yamaki é o nome artístico dela.

Aya: ahn... Mas vamos continuar o jogo??

Todos: Demorou...

Enquanto todos jogavam, Mirok ainda estava petrificado na cadeira, pensando em comod ficando de costas para Mirok, juntando as duas m seria eternamente grato a Kagome e a Rin, por terem dado-lhe este pedaço de paraíso; Nunca que iria imaginar ver Sango naquelas roupas dançando para ele, só para ele, especialmente para ele. Era mais do que ele pediu a Kami-sama... Ah sim, com certeza era!! E aos poucos foi recobrando a consciência, e quando deu por si, viu que estavam todos jogando, e não tinham chamado ele

Mir: HEY!!!! Como vocês começam a jogar e nem me chamam?

Todos: -olhando para ele-

Inu: Feh! E você queria ser tirado dos seus devaneios??

Mir: -olha para Sango, pensa um pouco, e fala com uma cara muito maliciosa- Nããããããããoooo... XDDD

San: -vermelha- No que você estava pensando seu hentai?

Mir: Em como Kami-sama foi generoso comigo, por ter me dado a oportunidade de ver você dançar... –vai do lado dela- especialmente para mim –cochicha no ouvido dela, passando a mão em lugares indevidos-

PAF

San: Seu hentai!! Quantas vezes eu já lhe disse para deixar essas suas mãozinhas longe de mim??

Mir: Desculpe Sangosinha –acariciando a marca do tapa no rosto- É que eu não resisto quando vejo uma mulher bonita. Principalmente se ela for você...

San: -mais vermelha ainda- "O.O"

Mir: Hey, por quanto tempo eu fiquei fora?

Aya: Umas quatro rodadas.

Kag: "Esses dois não tomam jeito mesmo!! Mas que eles formam um belo casal, isso eles formam..." –dando um sorriso-

San: E você Kagome, porque está sorrindo assim? No que você está pensando?

Kag: Em nada não Sango-chan . Mas vamos continuar o jogo. –girando a garrafa-

Ses[P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Mir[R: Nossa, nem voltei a jogar direito, e já cai em mim '. Escolho Desafio

Ses: Eu te desafio a cantar e dançar I Will Survive.

Todos: O.O

Mir: C-cantar e dançar I will survive?

Ses: Isso mesmo

Inu: Keh!! Essa eu pago para ver...

Kou: Não vai ser pior do que te ver rebolando por 5 minutos, Cara de cachorro.

Inu: O que você quis dizer com isso Lobo Fedido? –colocando-se em posição de ataque-

Kag: Vamos parar com isso meninos. Nós vamos jogar civilizadamente, como cidadãos normais, ok? E abaixe esse braço Inuyasha

Inu: Feh! –abaixando o braço-

Mir: Então vamos lá...

Kag: Você quer acompanhação musical Mirok? Eu tenho a musica no computador XD

Mir: Se é para pagar mico, então façamos direito. Então... –vai até Kagome e cochicha alguma coisa para ela, que só faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça- Beleza -

Kag: -vai até o armário, pegando alguma coisas e entregando para Mirok, e indo com ele até o quarto de Jakotsu, e voltando- Está tudo ai XD

Mir: Muito obrigado Srta. Kagome –entrando no banheiro-

Kou: O que ele vai aprontar?

Kag: Só pagando para ver... –dando risada, e indo para perto do Computador-

Mir: Agora Kagome!

Kag: Ok -apertando play-

Quando a musica começou a tocar, Mirok saiu do banheiro, com uma blusa vermelha cheia de purpurina e glitter, um cachecol amarrado de lado na cabeça e segurando um microfone com o dedinho levantado. Ao verem Mirok, todos caíram na risada, foi geral... mas Mirok, não perdendo a pose, continuou cantando e dançando, fazendo caras e poses hilárias, fazendo todos darem mais risadas ainda. Mas uma coisa que ninguém percebeu é que a 'incrivel performance' de Mirok estava sendo observada por mais 3 pessoas. No final Mirok acabou com os braços estendidos para cima, todos bateram palmas, Mirok agradeceu, fazendo uma reverencia.

???: Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Mirok

??? 2: Quem diria hein Mirok.. Resolveu mudar de lado?

E então as 3 presenças na porta foram vistas, Narak, Bankotsu e Jakotsu que estavam com uma cara de riso

Mir: ' hahaha... então... é que... –sem jeito-

Aya: Ele estava fazendo um desafio que foi imposto pelo Sesshoumaru.

Ban: Eu não conhecia esse seu lado Sesshoumaru... –assustado-

Kag: Qual é... vamos parar de encher o saco do Mirok, coitado... Foi só um desafio...

Mir: É mesmo!! Concordo plenamente com a Kagome!! Parem de me encher!!

San: Não enche Mirok!

Mir: TT Também te amo Sangosinha...

San: -se segurando para não bater no Mirok-

Nar: Então nós vamos saindo... –saindo do quarto juntamente com Jakotsu e Bankotsu-

Kag: Então vamos continuar... não queremos mortes aqui hoje ' -rodando a garrafa-

Aya [P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Rin[R: Desafio

Aya: Eu não sei o que você pode fazer... –pensando-

San: Ayame, e se você mandasse ela... –cochichando-

Aya: É uma boa idéia Sango-chan

Rin: No que você está pensando Sango-chan??? –temerosa-

Aya: Ela teve a idéia...hahahaha... é muito boa Sango-chan... XD... hahahahahahahaha –não conseguindo falar graças a risada-

Rin: -temerosa-

Kag: É... parece que você se ferrou Rin... vindo da Sango-chan não é bom... com ela querendo vingança... pior ainda -sorriso 100 light-

Kou: Não sei porque você está dando risada da Rin, se você não reparou, com você vai ser pior ainda...

Kag: Eu não ligo XD... é só eu ter cuidado com o que eu peço... XD

Mir: Você já está melhor Ayame? Pode contar para a gente qual é o desafio?

Aya: É simples... XD

Rin: E o que eu vou ter que fazer?

Aya: Cantar e Dançar Barbie Girl (desenterrei agora... XDDD)

Rin: Mas a musica tem voz masculina. "Blz, assim eu me safo heheheheh"

Aya: Verdade... quem se candidata a cantar com a Rin?

... cri, cri...

Kag: O Kouga vai.

Kou: o.O Vou?

Kag: Vai, e ponto final. Agora deixe de moleza e ajude a Rin a pagar o mico dela.

Kou: Com você me pedindo tão carinhosamente, como eu vou resistir?

E Kouga começou a cantar, juntamente com Rin, que tentava imitar a voz da música, e dançava de acordo com o que a música 'falava', enquanto baxava um espírito de 'barbie' em Rin, Kouga cantava parado, com as mãos no bolso. A música acabou e Rin fez pose de boneca. Todos bateram palmas, inclusive Sesshoumaru (O.O)

Aya: A Rin ficou tão bonitinha imitando uma barbie

San: Né?

Inu: Vamos deixar de 'blá, blá, blá' e continuar o jogo?

Ses: Alguém stressou... –rodando a garrafa-

Mir[P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Kou[R: Verdade

Mir: É verdade que você gostou do beijo que você deu na Ayame?

Kou: Gostei sim. Foi maravilhoso.

Rin: Hmmm... Olha a Ayame... Arrasando corações... –rodando a garrafa-

San[P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Inu[R: Verdade

San: -pensa um pouco- Por que você terminou com a Kikyou?

Todos: O.O

Inu: "Por que eu gosto da Kagome!" Bem... eu não gosto mais dela, ela tinha me dito que ia ficar em casa, mas estava na balada com outro, ela está insuportável, dentre outras coisas...

San: Então tá . –roda a garrafa-

Rin[P: Verdade ou Desafio?

Ses[R: Desafio

Rin: Eu te desafio a fazer uma declaração de amor pro ursinho da Kagome. (os: A Kagome adora ursinhos de pelúcia, então o quarto dela tem 'alguns')

Ses: Que seja... –indo até o ursinho- Querida Amy, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, me apaixonei, você me faz sentir coisas que eu nunca imaginei sentir. Toda vez que eu te vejo, sinto um calor percorrendo meu corpo; sua voz é uma melodia para os meus ouvidos. Por isso eu digo. Eu te amo!! Fique comigo para sempre!!! –voltando pro lugar-

Kag: Que lindo Sesshy!!

Mir: Hahahaha Hey Srta Kagome, acho que você está perdendo seu lugar no coração do Sesshoumaru para a Amy...

Ses: -dá um cascudo em Mirok-

San: Quem diria que o Sesshoumaru tivesse um lado romântico?

Ses: -olhar mortal para a Sango- Continue que você não vai ouvir e nem falar mais nada

San: -glup-

Mir: -entrando na frete de Sango- Não se preocupe Sangosinha. Eu te protejo dele!!! –fazendo pose de super herói!-

Todos: aijauhahuauahuahuahuahu

Rin: Vamos continuar! –rodando a garrafa-

San[P: -olhos brilhando malvadamente- Verdade ou Desafio Ka-chan?

Kag[R: Se eu falar verdade, a Sango me mata, então, só me resta Desafio.

San: -olhos brilhando mais ainda-

Rin: Eu estou com medo da Sango...

Inu: Se eu fosse você pervertido, tomava mais cuidado!!

San: Seu desafio vai ser fazer uma imitação perfeita da Kikinojo.

Kag: Ninguém merece hein Sango... Será que não tinha nada pior não??

San: Ter tem...

Kag: E qual seria?

San: Fazer um strip-tease

Kag: Fico com a imitação da Kikivaca –indo até o armário e pegando algumas roupas e indo até o banheiro- MAS EU PRECISO DE ALGUEM PARA SER O INUYASHA!! E ALGUEM PARA SER EU! QUEM QUER SER?? –grita do banheiro-

Ses: Eu faço o Inuyasha! –levantando-

Rin: Eu faço você Ka-chan

Kag: Ok

E Kagome sai do banheiro vestindo um vestido preto que ela fez ficar curto, passou um batom vermelho nos lábios. (ou seja ela tava parecendo uma bisk)

Kag/Kik (Kagome falando como Kikyou): INUZINHOOOO!!! – falando com uma voz muito fina e irritante, grudando no pescoço do Sesshoumaru- Tava com tantas saudades de você!

Ses/Inu: Feh!

Rin/Kag: -passa na frente-

Kag/Kik: Ai, lá vem essa coisa para estragar meu dia!! –choramingando- Hey Garota! Sai daqui, você não se enxerga não?

Rin/Kag: Ao contraio de você, eu me vejo no espelho todo dia, já você, não se pode dizer o mesmo, pois esse deve quebrar, não?

Kag/Kik: Há! Meus espelhos nunca quebraram garota. E ao contrario de você, eu sou considerada uma das mais bonitas e sou a mais popular da escola. –jogando os cabelos para trás com a mão-

Kag/Kik: Bem, popular você pode até ser, mas como você mesmo disse, _Uma das_, então quer dizer que você não é a mais bonita.

Kag/Kik: Pelo menos sou muito mais bonita que você –agarrando o braço de Sesshoumaru-

Rin/Kag: Sabe como é, né _queridinha_, ou Kami-sama dá beleza, ou dá inteligência, e co...-sendo interrompida-

Kag/Kik: Há! Viu, você acabou de falar que eu sou mais bonita que você

Rin/Kag: Mas como eu estava dizendo, antes de ser 'levemente' interrompida pela bruaca, como para toda regra existe uma exceção, eu sou bonita e inteligente.

Kag/Kik: Todo mundo me acha mais bonita que você... –convencida-

Rin/Kag: Então porque o seu namorado não para de e secar?

Ses/Inu: -secando Rin-

Rin/Kag: Viu... Mas sabe como é, para você chamar a atenção tem que ficar se vestindo como uma bisk...

Kag/Kik: Inuzinhooo!! Olha o que ela está falando de mim –fingindo um choro-

Ses/Inu: Acho bom você parar de falar assim com ela, garota.

Rin/Kag: Ou então...?

Kag: Bom gente, nossa atuação para por aqui

Kou: Muito boa a atuação Kagome!!! Adorei!!

Kag: Obrigada gente!!

Mir: Melhor de tudo foi ver o Sesshoumaru de Inuyasha, ele imitou certinho!!!

Inu: Feh!

Ban: Ei galerinha!! –entrando no quarto-

Kag: 'Galerinha'... essa tá velha hein maninho... cruzes... eu não sabia que você era tão velho assim!!

Ban: Não enche Kagome, ainda estou na flor dos meus 25 anos...

Kag: Mas fala more, o que você queria no dizer?

Ban: Para vocês irem dormir, porque já está tarde, e amanha vocês na vão na piscina?

Rin: Piscina? -

Kag: Vamos sim, mas eu acho que ainda está faltando alguma coisa no jogo, um mico geral...

Ban: Que tal uma disputa de dança Meninos X Meninas? Para amanha...

San: Boa idéia Bankotsu!!

Kag: As meninas escolhem a musica dos meninos e vice-versa! Juntem aqui garotas! Ban, você vai participar, né??? –olhinhos pidões-

Ban: Mas é claro que... –interrompido-

Ses: Sim!

Ban: ' "Eu ia falar não, mas..."

----Minutos Depois----

Kag: Nós já decidimos qual será a musica de vocês!

Mir: E nós também! Vocês terão que dançar Perigosa, das Frenéticas!

Kag: E vocês terão que dançar Y.M.C.A, do Village People

GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Desculpe a demora ', mas é que por um tempo fiquei sem inspiração, tive alguns problemas com o kokoro, mas já foi tudo resolvido. Meus sinceros agradecimentos a quem não desistiu da fic, e a minha nee-chan, que me ajudou dando a idéia das musicas para a disputa Meninos X Meninas. Em compensação ao meu grandíssimo atraso, postei 11 paginas e um pouquinho... O próximo capitulo promete...

E só mais um aviso: O MIROK É MEU!!! POR ISSO TIREM OS OLHOS DELE!!!!!

FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ!! Mandem reviews!!!

**srta higurash** Seja muito bem vinda!!! Então, quando o Sesshy ia acabar com a inútil existência do Shinji, o Inuyasha se meteu na frente, ai deu no que deu . Bjs

**MariInha**: Seja muito bem vinda!!! Obirgada Tudo bem você ser doidinha, eu não ligo, pq sou super doida XDDD. Bjs

**Krol:** Huahauah pode deixar que o Inu vai ficar com a Kagome, mas para isso vai demorar um pouco (em torno de uns 7, 8 capitulos para mais... '). Bjs

**eu-amo-inu** Que bom que gostou. Espero que goste desse tbm. Bjs

**inuninha**: Obrigada. Espero que goste do capitulo. Bjs

**Hana Murasaki-Chan** Pode sim Não se preocupe. Não tenha tanta certeza sobre sua expressão não ser mais usada na fic... tenho planos em mente... heheheheh –risada maligna- Vou te contar um segredo, não espalha para ninguém ta! Vai demorar para o inu ficar com a Ka-chan! E nisso o trio carimático vai voltar a ativa! –cochicha- Não é para espalhar para ninguém, hein... Huauhahahu ninguém gostou do Shinji (pq será...) Com certeza... Na escola vai ser um pouco pior, sabe, como meus amigos não cansam de me dizer, eu sou uma pessoa má! XD Sobre ela pensar em dar uma chance para o Inu, bom, ela vai ficar um teminho pensando nisso, e depois de alguns acontecimentos (que eu não vou dizer quais...) ela chega a uma conclusão... Essa é meu problema, meus amigos são meio hentais, mas mesmo assim eu jogo Verdade ou Desafio com eles... e sempre me safo (huhuhu). Não precisa parar de tagarelar, é gostoso ler reviews grandes. Bjs

**BeKiNhA:** A intenção era deixar um ar de medo com a ultima fala do Narak... XDDD. Bom quanto onde o Sesshy foi na brigam espero ter respondido no capitulo. Bjs

**manu higurashi:** Pode ter certeza que essa foi uma das melhores partes para se escrever, ela apanhando... O plano, você só vai saber daqui a uns dois capítulos ou no próximo mesmo . Bjs

**Hime Hine:** Pronto Botei em pratica, só espero que tenha ficado bom '.Bjs

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SaMa:** Calma, não precisa correr. Eu tbm gosto deles. E sim!! Bem feito ao babacas metidos!!! Huhuhuhu E muito obrigada. Bjs

**Vixinha:** É lógico que eu não quero matar vocês do coração... T.T. Bjs

**Lexis-chan** Obrigadinha. Bjs


	14. Cap XI: Festa do pijama, parte III

-ação dos personagens-

Fulano: blablablablaba :fala

"pensamentos"

(nota da autora)

**Capitulo XI – Festa do Pijama; parte 3 – Meninos X Meninas**

Kag: Nós já decidimos qual será a musica de vocês!

Mir: E nós também! Vocês terão que dançar Perigosa, das Frenéticas!

Kag: E vocês terão que dançar Y.M.C.A, do Village People

Mir: Y.M.C.A?? –engole em seco- T-tem certeza Srta. Kagome?

Kag: Toda a certeza possível e impossível Mirok, a votação foi unânime -sorriso-

Kou: Mas Kagome, no Village People tem 6 integrantes, e nós só estamos em 5...

Kag: Verdade... –pensando- Já sei -!! –vai até Sango e cochicha algo, e Sango sai do quarto-

Ban: Kagome???

Kag: Pedi para a Sango-chan chamar o Jakotsu

Ban: Ah não...

Kag: Ah sim! Caro irmãozinho!!

Jak: -entrando no quarto- Que foi Kagome? Por que me chamas? Espero que seja importante...

Kag: Affeeeee!!! Que mau humor!!! Cruzes!!! Eu pedi para a Sango te chamar porque eu quero te pedir um favor... -olhos brilhando-

Jak: Fala...

Kag: Por um acaso... você poderia... Dançar Y.M.C.A com os meninos amanha, na disputa de dança Meninos X Meninas??? Por favor!!! -olhinhos brilhando-

Jak: E o que eu ganho com isso?

Kag: Depois eu faço o que você quiser... por favor!!

Jak: Está bem vai... mas depois, tenha certeza que eu vou cobrar, e o preço não será barato!!!-sorrindo maliciosamente-

Kag: O que você quiser depois, meu caro... –sorrindo maliciosamente, fazendo um certo hanyou ficar super ciumento-

Rin: Mas não pensem que termina por ai...

Mir: Ainda tem mais??? –chorando (sabe choro de anime? Esse. (mais ou menos assim TT.TT))-

Aya: Claro, ou vocês acharam que nós deixaríamos vocês se matarem escolhendo as roupas?

San: Nós não somos tão más!!! Foi feito um conselho e decidimos quem vai usar qual roupa.

Aya: Por exemplo... o Kouga será o soldado

San: O Mirok, o motoqueiro

Rin: O Sesshoumaru, o índio

Kag: O Inuyasha será o Pedreiro, o Bankotsu será Cowboy e o Jakotsu será o Policial –sorrindo-

Kou: Soldado?

Mir: Motoqueiro?

Ses: Índio?

Inu: Pedreiro?

Ban: Cowboy?

Jak: Policial?

San: Sim garotos (Nee-chan, eu não lembro se foi assim que nós combinamos as roupas, se não foi me desculpe. O Word perdeu tudo que eu tinha escrito, inclusive essa parte)

Kag: Bom, vou passar os horários. Amanha de manhã, tomaremos café e ensaiaremos. Ai vai ter o almoço, depois vamos para a piscina e ficaremos lá até umas 16:30. E lá pelas 17:10 começará a disputa. Entendido?

Todos confirmaram, e estavam saindo do quarto de Kagome. Jakotsu, vendo que Bankotsu esquecia de fazer um favor, deu uma olhada nele, que entendeu o recado na hora.

Ban: Sesshoumaru, posso falar com você um instante lá no escritório?

Ses: Claro. O que é?

Ban: É sigiloso... ninguém pode ficar sabendo...

Ses: Certo...

Kag: -pendura-se o pescoço do Bankotsu- O que você quer com ele?

Ban: Não é nada demais Kagome. Eu só quero conversar com ele.

Kag: Aham... e eu sou o bozo ¬¬

Inu: Alô criançada... o Bozo chegou!!!

Kag: Muito engraçado Sr Inuyasha Taisho!! ¬¬ -falando para o Inuyasha, e depois virando para conversar com Bankotsu- Fala mano, o que você quer com ele?

Ban: Não é nada Kagome, já disse. – muito sério- Agora vai dormir. Boa noite! –dá um beijo na testa dela e sai, sendo acompanhado de Sesshoumaru-

Kag: "Ai tem coisa..." Tchau maninho... boa noite. Até amanha. Durma bem!!

E todos foram dormir, menos Sesshoumaru, que ficou uns 10 minutos no escritório conversando e depois foi 'dormir'. No dia seguinte, todos tomaram café calados, e cada grupo seguiu por um caminho diferente. As meninas foram para o Ateliê de dança de Hina, enquanto os meninos foram para o salão de festas. Kagome demorou-se um pouco mais para falar com a empregada, 'pedir um favor', e foi para o ateliê. Eles passaram a manhã inteira ensaiando, e só pararam para ir almoçar.

Nar: Onde vocês estavam?

Kag: Nós no ateliê da mamãe, e eles no salão de festas

Nar: Por...?

Ban: Uma maldita disputa de dança Meninos X Meninas...

Nar: E qual vai ser a música?

Kag: Perigosa, das Frenéticas

Ban: ...

Nar: E vocês? –tomando suco-

Ban: ...

Kag: Eles vão ter que dançar Y.M.C.A do Village People

Nar: - engasga com o suco-

Kag: Calma pai!! –dando tapas nas costas dele- Não precisa morrer!!

San: É Narak, senão o senhor não vai poder assistir a disputa

Nar: Essa eu não perco por nada!!

Ban: Valeu Sango... me lembre que depois eu tenho que mata-la, ok? Mas eu prometo que vai ser rapidinho viu...

San: hehehehe... Qual é Bankotsu...

Ban: Você não perde por esperar, minha cara Sango...

Mir: Não se preocupe não Sangosinha, eu te protejo dele!!

San: Aham... você e mais quem??

Mir: Bom... vejamos... eu, o Mirok, o Mirok, eu, e não posso me esquecer do Mirok... –contando nos dedos-

San: Ó céus...!!! (eu estou com mania de falar isso XDDD) O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Aya: Qual é Sangosinha... Você ama ele que todos nós aqui sabemos...

San: Ca-la a bo-ca Ayame!!

Kag: Gente… vamos comer em paz!! Por favor!!

Todos comeram e ficaram um tempo conversando na sala, enquanto esperavam para poder entrar na piscina. No meio da conversa, a empregada chegou cheia de sacolas, que Kagome pediu para colocar no quarto em que os meninos estavam dormindo, informando se tratar das roupas deles. Depois de ficar mais ou menos 30 minutos esperando na sala, todos, menos Bankotsu e Jakotsu foram aos quartos e trocaram de roupa, vestindo o traje de banho, e seguiram para a piscina. As meninas demoram um pouco mais para descer, pois estavam se 'arrumando'. Depois de se arrumarem, desceram para a piscina, onde já encontraram os meninos. Kagome usava um biquíni frente única preto, com um bordado de flores em vermelho; Rin usava um biquíni rosa; Sango usava um tomara que caia vermelho, e Ayame um biquíni branco. Sesshoumaru usava uma sunga preta; Inuyasha uma sunga marrom; Mirok usava uma verde e Kouga uma azul.

Kag: "Caracas... O Inuyasha tem um corpo super sarado... tem até tanquinho... - Que perfeito!!!"

Inu: "Que corpo!!! Ela tem mais seios que a Kikyou!! E que coxas... São simplesmente perfeitas...-"

Mir: "Kami... Eu sei que nunca fui um exemplo de pessoa, mas o Sr está fazendo toda a minha existência valer a pena nesses últimos dois dias... serei eternamente grato... A minha Sangosinha é perfeita... Ela tem uma barriga perfeita... umas pernas lindas, e os seios completam o pacote da perfeição... -"

San: "Quem diria que o tapado hentai do Mirok tivesse um corpo desses... Que peitoral... Kami-sama... e imaginar minhas mãos percorrendo aquele corpo... Me dá até arrepios... Voz Interior: #Sango!! Pare com esses pensamentos!! Você não é assim!! Controle-se garota!!!# Mas vai dizer que não seria bom... #Que seria, seria...# -"

Ses: "Hmm...Rin que corpo... hmmm.."

Rin: "Céus... que corpo maravilhoso o Sesshy tem... Que peitoral definido... que braços musculosos... que pernas perfeitas... é a perfeição em forma de youkai... -"

Aya: "Como o Kouga é lindo... é o youkai mais bonito que eu já vi... -"

Kou: "A Ayame é uma gatinha mesmo... que corpinho mais... Ela é muito linda -"

Após os 15 segundos aos quais todos ficaram parados e pensando, as meninas colocaram os protetores e as toalhas na mesinha que tinha perto das cadeiras (aquelas de tomar Sol).

Kag: Meninas, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas acho que eu vou ficar um pouco no Sol –deitando na cadeira-

San: Acho que eu também... –deitando na cadeira do lado da de Kagome-

Rin: Bom... como eu não tenho paciência de ficar ai com vocês, eu vou dar um mergulho!! –mergulhando na piscina, jogando água para todos os lados-

Aya: Rin, sua maldita!!! (em homenagem a Cat) Você me molhou inteira!!

Rin: Eu sei E qual você acha que foi a minha intenção ao mergulhar na piscina? –mostrando a lígua-

Aya: Sua pentelha –mergulhando, e nadando atrás da Rin- Eu te pego... você vai ver só!!!

Kou: Que crianças...

Aya: Qual é Kouga... –jogando água nele-

Kou: Ahhhh...!! Qual é... Ayame... –mergulhando, nadando até ela, e jogando água nela-

Rin:p Parece que sobrei nessa... –joga água no Mirok, e no Inuyasha-

Inu: Feh!!

Mir: Rin você realmente é uma criança –mergulhando na água, jogando água em Rin- Já sei... –começa a jogar água na Sango-

San: Quem é o infeliz que está jogando água em mim??? Eu mato!!! –olhando para a piscina, e vendo todos apontarem para o Mirok- Então quer dizer que foi você né, seu depravado... –pulando na piscina com um olhar assassino e nadando atrás de Mirok, que começou a 'fugir' dela-

Mir: C-calma Sangosinha... foi só uma brincadeira inocente... –fugindo-

San: Não quero saber... –perseguindo-

Kag: Esses dois são uma comédia, né Sesshy?

Ses: -sentando na cadeira que estava sendo ocupada pela Sango- São sim

E assim eles passaram a tarde, hora conversando, hora nadando, hora brincando na piscina, horas fugindo e levando tapas (o Mirok). No meio da tarde, Bankotsu, que tinha saído logo após o almoço com Jakotsu, chegou e foi para a piscina, aproveitando e tirando algumas fotos, como por exemplo:

1)Sango batendo no Mirok, por ter apalpado algumas partes...;

2)A guerrinha de água;

3)O jogo de vôlei na piscina;

4)A Kagome mostrando a língua para o Kouga;

5)A Rin pulando de novo na piscina;

6)As meninas tomando banho de Sol;

7)Os meninos babando nas meninas, enquanto elas tomavam banho de Sol;

8) e por ai vai... (XDDD)

Quando eram aproximadamente 16:20, a empregada foi avisar eu já era para eles saírem da piscina, a pedido do Bankotsu. E todos saíram. Quando entraram no quarto, as meninas tiveram uma surpresa, em cima da cama de Kagome, havia quatro conjuntos de natureza... Questionável. Quatro scarpins de verniz, preto, roxo, vermelho e rosa, camisolas de seda com rendas bem trabalhadas, hobbys transparentes com pluminhas nas mangas. Dobradas de forma discreta, quatro conjuntos de lingerie completos, com cinta liga e espartilho. E uma caixinha 'suspeita' estava do lado das camisolas, e continha um bilhete em cima.

Kag: O.O O que é isso???

San: Tem um bilhete aqui Kagome... –entrega o bilhete para kagome-

Kag: -lendo o bilhete, ficando muito brava-

Aya: O que foi Kagome??

Kag: Olha só isso aqui... –lê o bilhete-

"_Cara maninha..._

_Como você foi muito gentil em nos 'ajudar a escolher as roupas', quis retribuir o favor, e comprei estas para vocês... espero do fundo do meu coração que vocês fiquem felizes. Saiba que foi muito difícil arranjar essas roupas, tive uma pequena ajuda do Jakotsu, depois agradeça a ele também viu. Você gostou das cores? Comprei pensando na personalidade de vocês. Acho que o preto seria seu, o roxo da Ayame, o da Rin é o rosa, e o da Sango é o vermelho. Também espero que você goste do que tem dentro da caixinha... quando eu vi, eu tive que comprar para vocês. E como eu sou muito legal, eu deixo vocês ficarem com elas. Considerem um presente de alguém que gosta muito de vocês. Beijos..."_

Aya: O que tem na caixinha?? –abrindo a caixinha- Chicotes, algemas, plumas de gatinho...

Kag: -indo até a porta do quarto e gritando- BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKOTSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!! EU TE MATO SEU VIADO!!!! E VOCÊ TAMBÉM JAKOTSU!!!! PREPAREM-SE PARA TER UMA MORTE BEM LENTA E DOLOROSA!!!!

Bankotsu, que se encontrava na sala assistindo televisão, estava esperando a reação de Kagome. Quando ouviu o berro, começou a dar risada, e foi para o quarto delas...

Ban: Olá meninas... –tentando não dar risada-

San: Você quer nos transformar em putas Bankotsu? (em homenagem a Cat) É isso?

Ban: Claro que não 'Sangosinha'. Eu só achei que essas roupas combinaria com a música.

San: Vou enforcá-lo com essas plumas isso sim!! -cara diabólica-

Kag: Bankotsu querido do meu coração... –com o rosto calmo e sorrindo- COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE A COMPRAR ISSO –aponta para a cama-

Ban: Ihhh Kagome, relaxa, senão você vai ficar velha antes do tempo... E tchau para vocês... –fazendo tchau com a mão, e saindo-

Kag: Eu ainda mato ele...

Rin: Calma Kagome... Não se stresse...

Kag: Eu estou calma...

San: O pior é que ela está mesmo... ninguém segura essa daí quando ela está nervosa...

Assim as meninas começaram a se arrumar para a disputa. Kagome, foi a primeira a tomar banho, enquanto esperava as meninas tomarem banho, foi na cozinha pegar alguma coisa para ela e as meninas comerem. Quando estava chegando no seu quarto pode ouvir os berros dos meninos...

Inu: ABRAÇA QUE EU VOU USAR ISTO AQUI!!!

Kou: PARA DE RECLAMAR CARA DE CACHORRO!!

Ban: O MEU É BEM PIOR QUE O DE VOCÊS!!!

Mir: O MEU ENTÃO NEM SE FALA!!!

Kag: -dando risada e abrindo a porta do quarto- Hahahahaha!!!

Rin: Que foi Kagome?? –enxugando o cabelo-

Kag: Dá uma escutada nisso aqui... –deixando a porta aberta-

Ses: AS MOÇAS QUEREM PARAR COM A DISCUSSÃO??? EU JÁ ESTOU CANSADO DE OUVIR VOCÊS RECLAMAREM!!!!

Inu: FEH!! VOCÊ FALA ISSO, PORQUE NÃO VAI TER QUE SE VESTIR DE PEDREIRO...

Ses: POIS BEM MEU CARO _MANINHO_. EU VOU ME VESTIR DE ÍNDIO!! E NEM POR ISSO ESTOU RECLAMANDO!!

Rin: hahahahaha –dando risada-

San: A coisa realmente deve estar feia, para o Sesshoumaru começar a gritar...

Kag: Eu é que não quero enfrentar a ira do Sesshy...

Aya: Muito menos eu...

E assim todas começaram a se arrumar. Kagome, após ter feito o cabelo e a maquiagem vestiu a roupa e olhou-se no espelho.

Kag: "Minha nossa... não sabia que eu ia ficar assim... Papai vai me matar. Ou melhor... vai matar o Bankotsu... huhuhuhuhu"

A camisola, de seda chinesa preta, caia sobre o corpo de Kagome com audácia, revelando suas formas. As rendas de delicadas rosas enfeitavam seu busto e a barra da roupa, que ia até o comprimento das coxas.  
A cinta liga aparecia logo depois da camisola, preta também, segurando a meia calça fume. Os scarpins ajudavam a delinear suas coxas.

Kag: "Aiaiaiai que vergonha..." –colocando o robby e fechando- "Merda, o robby é transparente... Não adianta nada... TT.TT... E se eu colocar o roupão por cima... Isso... assim eles só vão ver a roupa na hora da dança..."

Rin: Kagomeeee... eu não vou sair daqui vestida assim...

Aya: Nem eu Ka-chan...

San: Muito menos eu...

Kag: Meninas, eu estou igualzinha a vocês... mas qualquer coisa, é só colocar o roupão por cima, e fechar. E tirar quando for a hora da dança...

San: É garotas, o vamos ter que fazer isso... –colocando o roupão-

Rin: O seu irmão é muito cruel Ka-chan... –colocando o roupão-

Aya: Concordo plenamente, sem falar que ele está ficando que nem o Mirok... –colocando o roupão-  
Kag: Nem brinca com uma coisa dessas Ayame. Prontas?? –olhando para elas, que confirmaram com a cabeça- Então seja o que Kami quiser...

Ao terminarem de se arrumar, amaldiçoar o Bankotsu, falarem que não iam descer, dentre outras coisas, elas resolveram descer. Todos já estavam no Salão de Festas, que era onde iria acontecer a disputa. Quando as meninas entraram no salão de festas, e encontraram-nos, tiveram uma enorme surpresa...

Kag: Hããã... Pai, que mal eu te pergunte... mas... o que essa filmadora está fazendo aqui?

Nar: Oras... eu vou filmar a disputa de vocês... Há quanto tempo eu não vejo você dançando... e você dança tão bem... –lembrando de Kagome dançando nas apresentações na escola, sorrindo encantado, com os olhos brilhando-

Kag: "Pronto, ferrou... é agora que vai ser impossível convence-lo..." Estamos ferradas garotas...

Ban: Por...?

Kag: -olha para Bankotsu e para os meninos que acabaram de entrar e começa a dar risada- hahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahhah

Enquanto as meninas usavam roupões, os meninos vieram com as roupas que usariam mesmo. Bankotsu estava usando uma calça jeans, um cinto com uma fivela enorme, a camisa aberta, mostrando o peito, um colete também aberto por cima da camisa, um lenço amarrado no pescoço, e um chapéu de cowboy. Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás, com os cabelos em frente ao peito desnudo, aperfeiçoando os músculos dele, que agora estava de cabeça baixa não acreditando no que estava fazendo. O enorme cocar caindo pelas costas, não deixando distinguir o que era cabelo e o que era pena. Sesshoumaru ergueu o rosto, com uma cara de desconforto, como se aquela calça o estivesse apertando. (coitado do Sesshy... TT.TT... descrição by: Pri...qualquer reclamação, falem com ela...XDDD) Do lado de Sesshoumaru, vinha Mirok, este usava uma boina preta, uma jaqueta de couro, mostrando todo o peito dele e a barriga (com tanquinho -) fechada só no finalzinho, uma calça de couro, várias correntes pendurada na calça, e uma no pescoço, e entrava com as mãos penduradas nos bolsos, e com um ar de satisfação. Atrás de Mirok, vinha Inuyasha, este usava uma calça jeans, rasgada nos joelhos, uma camiseta cinza também aberta até a barriga, e um chapéu de pedreiro amarelo (?). Kouga, que vinha ao lado de Inuyasha, usava uma calça e uma blusa com estampa de exercito, mas esta ultima era colada ao corpo, e um chapéu com a mesma estampa. E ao lado de Kouga, vinha Jakotsu, que usava uma calça social azul marinho, uma camiseta social azul clara, uma gravata da mesma cor da calça e um quepe. As meninas começaram a rir da cara deles...

Ban: Olha aqui Srta Kagome Higurashi, acho bom vocês pararem de rir...

Kag: Hahahahaha... não... hahaha... dá... hahahaha...ban... hahahaha

Mir: Hey Sangosinha... você gostou da minha roupa??? Eu não estou sexy com ela?? E olha, mostra um pouco do meu peito e da minha barriga... –com uma incrível cara de satisfação-

San: -parando de rir, e olhando para Mirok- Não me cha...me ...

Kag: Pêra ai Sango... –indo até ela e fingindo que estava limpando a baba dela- Prontinho

San: -saindo do transe- Tonta... "Céus... eu ainda vou ficar louca aqui..."  
Nar: E quem vai começar a disputa?  
Kag e Ban: Eles / Elas  
Kag e Ban: Nada disso, vai ser vocês...  
Nar: Que tal vocês tirarem no par ou impar?  
Kag: Par  
Ban: Impar

Kagome colocou 2, e Bankotsu colocou...

Kag: DEU PAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!!!! UHUUUUUUU!!! GANHAMOS!!!!! ;D Vocês começam... vocês começam... –pulando de felicidade-

Mas uma coisa que Kagome não tinha reparado, era que enquanto pulava para comemorar a vitória, seu roupão ia abrindo, mostrando um pouco da camisola...

Nar: KAGOME!!!

Kag: -para de pular- oi...

Nar: Vou perguntar uma única vez... por que você está vestindo essa coisa indecente??

Kag: Hã??? –olha pra sua roupa, e cora de vergonha na hora, fechando o roupão- hããããã...

Mir: O¬O Se a Srta. Kagome está vestida assim... então quer dizer que a minha Sangosinha também esta... ¬ E Srta. Kagome, você está muito bem assim...

SOC³

Mir: Ai... T.T

Sim... Mirok levou 3 socos, um de Inuyasha, um de Sesshoumaru e um de Bankotsu, só não levou de Sango e Narak porque eles estavam muito longe...

Nar: Então... vai me explicar ou não??

Kag: Oka... é tudo culpa do seu filho... Ele comprou essas roupas –abrindo o roupão- para a gente –fechando o roupão e apontando para as meninas- e disse que nós tínhamos que usar. Tenho até o bilhete que ele escreveu. Quer ler?? Se quiser eu posso ir no meu quarto pegar...

Nar: Ban-ko-tsu... que historia é essa?? O que a sua irmã me disse é verdade??

Kag: E porque eu mentiria??? Não me diga que o senhor está achando que nós realmente queríamos usar estas... –fingindo choro (nada que um drama não resolva... XDD) estas... roupas...

Nar: -abraçando Kagome- Eu não desconfiei não... Eu nunca desconfiaria de você, minha Engel... Bankotsu... que fique bem claro isso... nunca mais compre roupas assim para a sua irmã e a faça usar na frente dos amigos, me entendeu? Nunca mais!! E depois iremos ter uma conversinha séria (como a Kagome é má...)

Ban: Ok pai... "Kagome você me paga"

Quando Kagome mostrou seu 'super' vestido, Inuyasha praticamente babou por Kagome, enquanto seu 'amiguinho ficava alegre', Mirok ficou com os olhos arregalados e com uma cara muito perva, imaginando a sua idolatrada Sangosinha em uma roupa que nem aquela, Jakotsu pensou que sua prima fica bem em qualquer roupa, e que por este motivo adora fazer compras com ela. Sesshoumaru... bom ele não pensou em nada de mais... só que a roupa era meio... 'indecente'. E Kouga... bem... ele não falou nada, só ficou secando

San: -tentando quebrar o iceberg que formou- Então... que tal se começasse a disputa??

Mir: concordo plenamente Sangosinha. Ela tem que começar rápido...

Todos: O.O

Mir: Que foi? –cara de perdido- (aaaaaaaahhhh... q lindo ¬)

Inu: Você é retardado ou o que?? Por que quer começar logo essa maldita disputa?

Mir: Meu caro amigo... –colocando a mão no ombro do Inuyasha- Pense comigo... Quanto mais rápido nós dançarmos, mais rápido será a hora delas dançarem... coisa que eu não vejo a hora de presenciar, porque caso os vestidos delas –apontando com a outra mão Sango, Rin e Ayame – forem que nem o da Srta Kagome... meu amigo... vai ser o paraíso...

Inu: É Mirok... até que você pensou em alguma coisa útil... "A Kagome dançando naquele vestido deve ser maravilhoso -"

Kag: Então vamos começar a disputa!!! \o/

???: Com licença Srta Kagome. Aqui está o que a Srta me pediu. –disse uma empregada, entregando duas tigelas para Kagome-

Kag: Ah! Muito obrigada! –com um sorriso enorme no rosto, entregando uma tigela para Rin e Ayame dividirem

San: O que tem ai Ka... PIPOCA!!!! -

Kag: Sim –sorriso- Quando eu desci, pedi para trazerem pipoca... hehe

Ban: "Eu te odeio do fundo da minha alma Kagome" - sorrindo macabramente-

Kag: Pai... Tem como você gravar para mim??? Eu quero ter como recordação, para assistir depois

Nar: Claro, claro ;D. Gravo sim

Kag: Obrigadinha

Rin: E a dança, vai começar ou não?

Aya: É mesmo!!

Ban: ¬¬ Então vamos lá. Seja o que Kami quiser...

(para quem não entender a dança deles, (ou seja, todo mundo) aqui está o vídeo que eu me baseei para escrever: )

Eles ficaram em uma fileira, na seguinte ordem: Jakotsu, Bankotsu. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Mirok (que ficou piscando e mandando beijos para Sango) e Kouga. Quando começou a música todos começaram a marchar, sem sair do lugar e a cantar.

**Young man, there's no need to feel down.**

**I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground.**

**I said, young man, 'cause you're in a new town**

**there's no need to be unhappy.**

**Young man, there's a place you can go.**

**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.**

**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find**

**Many ways to have a good time.**

A cada 'Young Man' todos apontavam para frente, sempre marchando. Quando chegou na frase 'Many ways to have a good time', eles apontavam para frente, depois cruzavam os braços na cintura, sendo sempre um braço de cada vez, depois colocando-os na frente, e fazendo movimentos de 'vai-e-vem' (aaahhh... que vergonha...)

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**

**You can hang out with all the boys ...**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good**

**meal,**

**You can do whatever you feel ...**

Fizeram a famosa dança, formando o 'Y', o 'M', o 'C' e o 'A', começando a bater palmas depois.

**Young man, are you listening to me?**

**I said, young man, what do you want to be?**

**I said, young man, you can make real your dreams.**

**But you got to know this one thing!**

**No man does it all by himself.**

**I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,**

**And just go there, to the y.m.c.a.**

**I'm sure they can help you today.**

A cada 'Young Man' todos apontavam para frente, sempre marchando (again XD). Ao chegar na ultima frase, um por vez deu um pulo, ficando de lado.

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**

**You can hang out with all the boys ...**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good**

**meal,**

**You can do whatever you feel ...**

De novo fiizeram a famosa dança, formando o 'Y', o 'M', o 'C' e o 'A', começando a bater palmas depois. Quando chegaram na ultima estrofe, começaram a dar tapinhas na bunda do outro (no caso o da frente... tadinho do Sesshy T.T)

**Young man, I was once in your shoes.**

**I said, I was down and out with the blues.**

**I felt no man cared if I were alive.**

**I felt the whole world was so tight ...**

**That's when someone came up to me,**

**And said, young man, take a walk up the street.**

**There's a place there called the y.m.c.a.**

**They can start you back on your way.**

Apontaram para a frente no 'Young man', e depois cada um começou a dançar por si. Sempre indo dois de cada vez na frente dos outros, enquanto o 'resto' ficava marchando e batendo palmas. Primeiro foi a vez de Sesshoumaru e Bankotsu. Sesshoumaru ficava indo de um lado para outro, sem sair do lugar e batendo palmas, enquanto ankotsu começou a rebolar, fazendo as meninas gritarem...

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**It's fun to stay at the y-m-c-a.**

**They have everything for you men to enjoy,**

**You can hang out with all the boys ...**

**Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.**

**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.**

**Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.**

**Y-m-c-a ... you'll find it at the y-m-c-a.**

**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.**

**Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.**

**Y-m-c-a ... just go to the y-m-c-a.**

**Young man, young man, are you listening to me?**

**Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?**

Depois foi a vez de Kouga e Mirok, ambos abriram a camisa, deixando a barriga a mostra. Mirok, um pouco mais ousado (XD) tirou a blusa e jogou em Sango, que ficou vermelha. A música acabou e eles ficaram um do lado do outro e agradeceram, fazendo uma reverencia.

Rin: A dança estava ótima...

Kag: Aposto que o coreógrafo foi o Jakotsu... acertei?

Jak: Em cheio, Engel...

Kag: Ponto pra mim .v

Mir: Hey Sangosinha... você gostou da dança??

San: ... –apreciando o corpo de Mirok-

Mir: "hehehe... É a minha chance" –dá um selinho em Sango, que acorda de seus pensamentos-

San: O que você está fazendo seu demente??? –brava-

Aya: Calma Sango... ele só te tirou de seus devaneios...

Mir: Agora é a vez das Senhoritas dançarem –pegando a mão de Sango, ajudando-a a se levantar, e beijando as costas das mãos dela-

San: -vermelha-

Kag: Então vamos meninas… -levantando-

Assim todas levantaram (menos Sango, que já estava de pé) e desamarram o roupão, revelando a roupa que usavam, fazendo com que alguns meninos babassem... (literalmente falando...XDDD), pediram para Narak apertar play, já que elas entrariam...

Quando Narak apertou play... Kagome e Sango entraram da direita, Rin e Ayame entraram da esquerda, e todas começaram a rebolar e cantar... (ps: elas sempre vão estar rebolando)

**Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa**

**E sei que você me olha e me quer**

**Eu sou uma fera de pele macia**

**Cuidado, garoto, eu sou perigosa**

Rin ao começar a cantar deu dois passos para a frente. A cada frase, todas faziam um movimento. Na primeira, todas começaram a passar a mão pelo corpo, tipo mostrando-o. Depois apontaram para os olhos, para os meninos e para si mesmas depois. Fizeram uma fera, e passaram a mão pelo braço...

**Eu tenho um veneno no doce da boca**

**Eu tenho um demônio guardado no peito**

**Eu tenho uma faca no brilho dos olhos**

**Eu tenho uma louca, dentro de mim**

Passaram a mão nos lábios sensualmente, depois colocaram as mãos no peito, fazendo cara de má; passaram a mão em baixo dos olhos (contornando-os).

**Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa**

**E eu sei que você me olha e me quer**

**Eu sou uma fera de pele macia**

**Cuidado, garoto, eu sou perigosa**

Todas começaram a passar a mão pelo corpo, tipo mostrando-o. Depois apontaram para os olhos, para os meninos e para si mesmas depois. Fizeram uma fera, e passaram a mão pelo braço...

**Eu posso te dar, um pouco de fogo**

**Eu posso prender, você meu escravo**

**Eu faço você feliz e sem medo**

**Eu vou fazer você ficar louco**

**Muito louco, muito louco**

**Dentro de mim**

Todas foram para frente, em direção aos seus respectivos amados. Sango foi até Mirok e no caminho tirou um chicote do meio dos seios (O.O) e bateu com ele no chão ao lado de Mirok, fazendo-o ficar petrificado, e começou a rebolar na frente dele. Ayame foi para Kouga e algemou-o na cadeira, pegou as mãos dele e começou a passar pela sua barriga, também deixando o petrificado. Rin foi no Sesshoumaru e começou a passear com as mãos no corpo dele. Enquanto Kagome foi em Inuyasha e sentou de lado no colo dele, cruzou as pernas e fez uma carinha safada. Levantaram e no caminho de volta aonde estavam, tiraram o robe sedutoramente e jogaram nos meninos, depois pararam onde estavam dançando antes. Kagome e Sango deitaram no chão, uma de cada lado e dobraram um pouco a perna sensualmente, Enquanto Rin e Ayame, ficaram em pé atrás delas, e ficaram curvadas, mostrando um pouco o vale dos seios...

Ao acabar a música, elas levantaram e foram em direção aos meninos...

Ban: Vocês estavam ótimas meninas!! –batendo palmas-

Jak: Kagome... se eu não fosse seu primo... você com certeza seria minha namorada –disse arrancando um rosnado de Inuyasha-

Mir: Sangosinha... Minha Deusa... Você estava maravilhosamente perfeita!!! Você era a que mais se destacava!! –pegando a mão de Sango e a beijando novamente-

Nar: Vocês estavam maravilhosas... -olhos brilhando- Agora... Já para cima para trocar de roupa!!! -mandou-

Kag: Sim Senhor! –subindo para o quarto e trocando de roupa, sendo seguida pelas meninas- Ficou tão linda a apresentação .

Rin: Kagome, depois eu quero uma copia da fita

Aya: Eu também!

San: eu nem preciso dizer, né Ka-chan?? "Sinceramente, eu preferia uma dança só com o Mirok..." –guardando na bolsa, sem perceber, a camisa que o Mirok jogou nela-

Kag: Gente, é obvio que vocês vão ganhar uma copia da fita. Eu não sou tão má quanto pareço ser... u.u –vendo que todas estavam trocadas- Vamos descer?

Aya: Vamos sim!

E assim todas desceram, ao entrarem na sala, não encontraram os meninos, só Narak, que conversava alegremente com os pais de Inuyasha.

Kag: Sr e Sra Taisho! Tudo bem com vocês?

Iza: Kagome!! Está tudo ótimo, querida!! E com você?? Meus meninos deram trabalho?

InuT: Oi Kagome

Kag: Estou bem. E eles não deram trabalho nenhum, Sra Taisho. "muito pelo contrario, foi até legal eles aqui..."

Inu: Mãe! Pai!

InuT: Já que vocês estão aqui, nós vamos embora, só estávamos esperando vocês chegarem.

Nar: Fiquem mais um pouco!

Iza: Muito obrigada, mas já está tarde, e estamos um pouco cansados da viagem, outro dia nós aparecemos e conversamos.

Inutaisho, Izayoi, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha foram embora; Sango Mirok, Rin, Ayame e Kouga foram embora mais tarde, e foram com o motorista particular de Kagome, que foi junto com eles. Quando chegou em casa, Kagome foi assistir o vídeo da dança, viu as fotos e foi gravar o cd para entregar para seus amigos na manhã seguinte...

No proximo Capitulo:

- Kagome, Sango, Ayame e Rin são tachadas de prostitutas pela escola inteira, graças ao vídeo da dança.

- Kagome resolve colocar seu plano em ação...

O que acontecerá???

- aparece com armadura, escudo, dentro de um tanque de guerra- Oka, eu sei que demorei uma eternidade² para postar a fic, mas tentem me entender: eu estava sem criatividade, eu meio que passei por uma crise emocional, e estou estudando de amnhã e fazendo cursinho a noite, entao fica um pouco dificil para eu postar... e até mesmo escrever...

Madem Reveiws, e façam uma ficwritter feliz

**Neherenia:** A kagome só vai aprontar com o Inuyasha, pq ela acredita que ele enganou ela. Não se preocupe, eles vão se reconciliar depois... . Bjs

**Kagome Juju Assis:** Eu vou dar uma revisada nos primeiros capítulos, não se preocupe XD...Obrigada por achar tudo isso da minha fic. Desculpa pela demora, mas eu me expliquei... Bjs

**Star Dark:** Que bom que você está amando a fic. Eu não vou parar de escreve-la, apesar de eu demorar bastante para postar... Eu é que agradeço a sua atenção, (por ler e me mandar uma review falando o que achou da fic). Bjs

**k-chan:** Obrigada... não se preocupe, vc vai saber o resto... XD... Bjs

**'Pati-Chan** Obrigada... realmente ele está engraçado, ma eu fiquei com dó dele nesse capitulo... vou ter que me redimir com ele... simplesmente eu acho super legal quando ele xinga o inu d parvo... Não precisa ter um enfarte não... jah postei... XD... Bjs

**drika-chan:** Eu não vou parar de postar, (até por que a fic tem um monte de capítulos ainda para eu escrever... u.u...XD)...Bjs

**Hime Hine:** T.T vc me odeia... TT.TT…….obrigada…. Bjs

**Hana Murasaki-Chan** Ficou boa a dança deles??? D Eu tbm queria ter visto (alias... eu queria ter visto muito mais... –babando- hehehe...)aiahuahuahu foi muito para a cabeça dele... ela sabia dançar... e até que ela dança bem... XDDDD... nem me fale... eu nem jogo muito verdade ou conseqüência por causa disso... se bem que eu sempre peço "desafio"... Q apelido hein... mas vc eh??? –curiosa- vish... q coisa hein... ser tímida e ter "Erro-senin" como apelido... meus pêsames... Bjs

**Vick:** Obrigada –super hiper mega feliz- m passa o seu e-mail sim. Bjs

**Maiyu. a Chapeleira:** huauhahuauh ele realmente espera que a Kagome esqueça o que ele aprontou em um ano inteiro, e passe a ser a namorada dele... folgado ele não??? Sinceramente, eu prefiro desafio... as perguntas d verdade são meio constrangedoras... Essa é uma das minhas qualidades... desenterrar musicas... huauhahuauha... Bjs

**BeKiNhA:** ahuahuahuahu acho que eu matei todo mundo de dar risada com o capitulo passado... mas eu juro que não era a minha intenção... (A)... pode ter certeza que foi muito engraçado... só de imaginar a cena, eu choro de dar risada... Vc quer um Inu, e eu quero um Mirok... T.T Vamos fazer o seguinte então, eu te dou um Inuyasha, e vc me dá um mirok, feito??? ...Bjs

**Roberta22:** Nhá... desculpa a demora... Bjs

**Lexis-chan** Muito obrigada... na verdade, acho que ninguém queria estar na pele deles... (exceto o mirok na parte em que a Sango dançou para ele...XD).Bjs

**Lory Higurashi:** XD obrigada, e desculpa a demora... Bjs

**Stephanie:** As vezes quando eu começo a ler a fic pelo eu fico com raiva das minhas abreviações... ù.ú... ma não se preocupe que eu vou dar uma revisada nos capítulos, e vou mudar algumas coisinhas.. Que bom que está gostando da fic... Bjs

**Pry-chan:** auhahuahuahuhu Espero do fundo do meu coração que você tenha gostado desse capitulo (até pq descrever danças não eh o meu forte... u.u)... Obrigada... acho que todo mundo gostou da interpretação deles... XD... Bjs

**s2-aNgEl-ChAn e DaRk-SAmA-s...:** Sobre mais Sesshy e Rin, vai demorar um pouco (acho que no próximo capitulo) para eu junta-los... gomen nasai... Bjs

**MariInha:** auhahuauuhahua acho que a maioria gostou da dança do Mirok... XDDDD... ma fazer o que... realmente estava muito engraçada... XD... Bjs

**manu higurashi:** Acho que o Inu mereceu um pouco... (6) ahuauhauhuauha... foi o sonho de consumo e um pouco mais... XDDDD. Bjs


End file.
